Dragon Fairy z (Remasterizacion)
by Gohansayajin9
Summary: Esta historia sera un remak de mi primera historia ya que la estube leyendo y tiene muchos crateres argumentales y me tomare esta remasterizacion para corregirlos, esta historia sera un harem ya que mis mejores historias tienen un haren y esta lo tendra y muchas mas sorpresas, espero y la apoyen como a las demas historias que tengo.
1. Chapter 1

Repito dragon ball z ni fairy tail me pertenecen ambos animes pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños.

Antes de empezar con el capitulo quiero dejar en claro que versión de gohan voy a usar y voy a usar a la versión de gohan que tengo en el cruce de dragon ball z y highschool dxd, me refiero al gohan que no dejo de entrenar en los siete años de paz, teniendo tres estados del super sayajin y el estado mistico mas poderoso el que no sepa de que hablo les recomiendo leer la historia de dragon ball dxd y se aclararan todas sus dudas bueno eso seria lo primero lo segundo es que todo pasara después de la saga de majin boo y ahora si comencemos.

Capitulo1: El Comienzo de una Nueva Aventura.

Desde la derrota de majin boo han pasado dos años tiempo en el que a reinado la paz en la tierra y en todo el universo luego de una super genkidama de goku el monstruo majin boo fue borrado de toda existencia obteniendo la victoria.

Ahora nos encontramos en el monte paoz lugar donde habitan las criaturas mas feroces y también donde residía la familia mas poderosa del mundo la familia son donde gohan se graduó rápido de la academia gracias a sus estudios impartidos en clase, centrándose estos dos años en entrenar al cien por ciento tanto con su padre goku teniendo este el super sayajin 3 teniendo un entrenamiento muy beneficioso tanto para goku, como para gohan ya que goku pudo controlar el super sayajin 3 a la perfección, eliminando el problema que tenia el cual era el desgaste de energia y gohan superando sus poderes actuales en el estado mistico, haciéndose mas poderoso de lo que era en la batalla contra majin boo.

Goten de vez en cuando entrenaba ya que su madre milk lo ponía a estudiar también, para que fuera tan inteligente como su hermano mayor gohan si con los estudios obligados por milk impedirían el entrenamiento de goten estaba equivocada ya que goten podía transformarse en super sayajin 2 transformación a la que trunks no habia podido conseguir.

Pero dejando un rato de lado la vida estudiantil de goten en estos momentos podemos ver a gohan y goku terminar con su entrenamiento diario, "baya gohan sigues haciéndote mas fuerte, incluyo estando en super sayajin 3 no puedo vencerte sin duda eres mas fuerte que yo." Exclamo goku con un enorme orgullo "si pero no seria asi de fuerte por ti y el señor piccoro ya que el me entreno en los siete años de paz, por eso mi nivel de poder no decayó y ahora entrenando contigo padre esa adrenalina que se enciende cada ves que veo peleo con alguien fuerte se siente increíble sin duda amo las peleas." Respondio gohan pero igualmente se encontraba aburrido ya que no tenia con nadie con quien pelear, "pasa algo gohan te noto raro." Pregunto goku a su hijo mayor "es que me siento muy aburrido ya que no hay nadie con quien pelear como me gustaría tener una aventura como en los viejos tiempos." Respondio gohan justo en el momento en que llegaron milk y goten.

Milk escucho lo dicho por su hijo mayor y sintió algo de empatía asi que decio darle un consejo, "entonces porque no le pides a las esferas del dragon que te mande a un planeta que necesite ayuda." Aconsejo milk sorprendiendo a toda su familia, "estas segura madre que me dejarías hacer eso." Pregunto gohan incrédulo, "claro ya te graduaste de la academia toma esto como un regalo de graduación hijo." Respondio milk con una radiante sonrisa para su hijo mayor este la abrazo agradeciéndole a su madre permitirle tener una aventura el solo.

Asi que con todo decidido gohan decidió ir a la corporación capsula para pedirle el radar del dragon y comenzar a buscar las esferas y pedir su deseo para comenzar su nueva aventura.

Gohan tardo una semana en reunir las siete esferas y estaba listo para pedir sus deseos y empezar con su nueva aventura, todos estaban afuera de la corporación capsula listos para invocar a shenlong, "sal shenlong." Exclamo gohan invocando al dios dragon.

Con lo cual el cielo se torno negro mientras las esferas comenzaban a brillar para después disparar un haz de luz hacia el cielo, para después tomar la forma de shenlong, " **reunieron las esferas les concederé tres deseos pueden ser los que tu quieras siempre y cuando estén dentro de mi poder."** Declaro shenlong con su intimidante tono de voz, "si shenlong primero deseo una dotación de semillas del ermitaño ilimitadas." Deseo gohan para que después a shenlong le brillaran los ojos, para que en las manos de gohan apareciera un saquito pequeño el cual contenía la dotación ilimitada de semillas del ermitaño " **les he cumplido su primer deseo, cual sera su segundo deseo hablen rápido para poder volver a mi sueño."** Declaro shenlong con su voz intimidante pero antes de que gohan pudiese pedir su siguiente deseo fue interrumpido por bulma, "espera gohan antes de irte toma esta capsula dentro de ella hay una nave con un generador de gravedad artificial, también esta equipada con un dormitorio grande en la parte superior, también tienes tanto ropa normal como trajes de combate, los cuales tienen el mismo estilo que el de tu padre y armaduras sayajin también para cuando quieras usarlas, esto te lo doy a petición de goku ya que el no quiere que descuides tus entrenamientos." Declaro bulma dándole a gohan la capsula "muchas gracias me sera de mucha ayuda." Agradeció gohan, "bueno creo que es hora de que pidas tu siguiente deseo, puede que no nos volvamos a ver gohan por eso te pido que bayas donde bayas que tengas cuidado." Exclamo milk al borde de las lagrimas ya que probablemente no volverían a ver a gohan, "si me cuidare madre, padre siempre estaré pensando en ustedes y goten has todo lo que te diga mama porque ya sabes como se pone, bueno llego el momento." Exclamo gohan al final encarando a shenlong de nuevo.

El dios dragon observaba impaciente a todos, " **vamos no van pedirme su segundo deseo si es asi volveré a dormir y sera para otra acasion."** Declaro shenlong estruendosamente, "espera ya pediré mi segundo deseo y ese es que me envíes a un planeta que necesite ayuda, puedes hacer eso shenlong." Deseo gohan al dragon **"si eso es algo muy fácil de realizar y se perfectamente donde mandarte, te mandare a un planeta muy similar a la tierra pero con unas diferencias ese planeta se llama erthland, en ese lugar es muy interesante y lo veras cuando llegues a dicho planeta."** Respondio shenlong haciendo brillar sus ojos para transportar a gohan a dicho planeta.

N/A: aquí aclarare algo voy a tomar a erthland como un planeta ya que tomarlo como un universo o dimensión diferente seria muy complicado asi que en este caso erthland sera un planeta gracias por su atención.

Mientras tanto en erthland mas específicamente en magnolia y aun mas específicamente en el gremio mas revoltoso y destructivo del mundo fairy tail estaba pasando todo con normalidad, sillas y mesas volando por todos lados debido a las peleas infantiles de todo el gremio y mas por dos magos muy conocidos los cuales eran grey y natsu, los cuales siempre estaban peleándose por cualquier tontería.

Mientras en la barra del salón, estaba mirajane Strauss maga clase s y catalogada como la mas hermosa en todo el gremio, también en la barra estaba erza scarlet otra maga de clase s, conocida mundialmente como Titania y finalmente Lucy haterfilia la que recientemente se unio al gremio por cortesía de natsu.

Todo el gremio de fairy tail no estaban ni mínimamente preparados para lo que estaba a punto de pasar, ya que repentinamente todos sintieron un poder colosal en la entrada del gremio, todos creyeron que se trataba de gildarts pero era imposible ya que hace poco se fue a una misión triple s y sabían que esas misiones tardaban años aun tratándose de gildarts.

Pero lo que les impacto mas fue el hecho de que ese poder hacia parecer al de gildarts como el de un debilucho.

Las puertas del gremio se abrieron lentamente dejando ver a una joven de no mas veinte años, de una extraordinaria complexión muscular, un traje de combate morado.

Instantáneamente el maestro makarov el maestro del gremio, "disculpa joven que se te ofrece." Pregunto jovialmente el chaparro maestro del gremio, "si desde que llegue a magnolia las personas me dijeron que fuera al gremio fairy tail, para tratar de unirme." Respondio gohan haciendo una pequeña reverencia, "pero por supuesto que puedes entrar, mira ponle la marca del gremio al joven." Exclamo makarov a la albina, "si maestro como usted diga." Respondio con dulzura y jovialidad mira.

Mira estaba ya frente a gohan con el seño de impresión, "bien donde quieres tu marca del gremio y de que color." Pregunto mira con un leve sonrojo en su bellísimo rostro, "podría ser en el pectoral derecho y color negro." Respondio gohan levantando la camisa de su traje de combate, dejando al descubierto parte del torso del chico y todas las féminas del gremio pudieron apreciar el HD, los duros abdominales del chico, seguidos por los fuertes pectorales del chico mira estaba en un predicamento bíblico, ya que ni en sus sueños mas húmedos conoció a alguien con un físico que pareciese esculpido por los mismos dioses.

Gohan estaba un poco confundido haci que decicio terminar con el momento incomodo de todos, "he señorita sucede algo." Exclamo gohan a mira la cual salio de su trance al igual que todas las féminas del gremio, "no no es nada." Respondio mira aun que el sonrojo en sus majillas, para después ponerle la marca del gremio a gohan pasando a ser un miembro oficial del gremio.

Pero la calma duraría poco o nada ya que tanto grey como natsu querían pelear con el nuevo miembro del gremio, "oye tu el nuevo es una tradición en fairy tail que el nuevo integrante nos muestre que puede hacer asi que te desafío a una pelea." Declaro natsu prendiendo su puño en fuego, "no pelea conmigo soy mejor que este imitador de la antorcha humana." Declaro grey haciendo que el ambiente se tornara un poco frio, "que dijiste princesa de hielo." Grito natsu a grey, "lo que escuchaste cerebro de fosforo." Grito grey chocando la cabeza con la de natsu, "oigan hay una manera para que los tres salgamos beneficiados, peleare con los dos al mismo tiempo les parece." Declaro gohan serio viendo a los dos magos, los cuales asintieron sin pensarlo dos veces.

Afuera del gremio estaban todos listos para ver la pelea que estaba apunto de comenzar, "creo que ese chico sobre estima sus habilidades." Declaro seria erza, "pues yo no creo eso, puedo ver que ese chico tiene un enorme poder, pero hay que ver que puede hacer." Exclamo makarov de forma seria lo cual no pasaba muy seguido, "creo que sera algo interesante." Declaro mira viendo detenidamente a gohan, "creo que ese chico se metio en problemas." Exclamo lucy la cual no le hallaría sentido a lo que verían en unos minutos.

Con gohan contra natsu y grey estos estaban al lado del otro viendo seriamente a gohan, el cual tenia una expresión relajada listo para empezar a pelear.

Apresuradamente natsu y grey se le fueron encima a gohan para tratar de atacarlo, "predecible." Exclamo gohan para simplemente hacerse a un lado evadiendo las estocadas de grey natsu.

Gohan seguía con su postura de suficiencia esperando que volvieran a atacar "vamos peleen con todas sus fuerzas." Declaro gohan de manera seria a los dos magos, "bien esi eso quieres, puños del dragon de fuego." Grito natsu para que sus puños se prendieran en fuego y salir al ataque contra gohan con mayor velocidad pero obtuvo el mismo resultado ya que gohan evadía los golpes de natsu con una facilidad monstruosa.

En un impulso natsu se aparto de gohan ya que no le gustaba el rumbo a donde iba la pelea, "pero como es que puedes evadir todos nuestros golpes responde." Pregunto alterado natsu cosa que también iba a preguntar grey "simplemente he entrenado desde que tengo cuatro años de edad es normal que haya gran diferencia entre ustedes y yo y ahora les pregunto seguirán peleando o no." Exclamo gohan tranquilo.

Ambos magos se quedaron viendo para salir al mismo tiempo a atacar a gohan pero tenían el mismo resultado, grey dio un salto para tomar distancia con gohan para preparar su siguiente ataque "creación de hielo bazuca." Grito grey materializando una bazuca de hielo, para disparar un enorme proyectil de hielo contra gohan, natsu también tomo distancia para preparar su siguiente ataque "rugido del dragon de fuego." Grito natsu para después disparar una llamarada de fuego contra gohan.

Gohan se quedo estático en su lugar recibiendo los dos ataques de lleno creando una estruendosa explosión.

Tanto grey como natsu estaban cansados ya que los ataques que hicieron les consume mucha energia mágica, pero la calma les duro poco o nada ya que escucharon a unos aplausos seguidos de unas pisadas provenientes de la cortina de humo que dejaron sus ataques.

Gohan salio de entre el humo solo con heridas leves, "eso estuvo mucho mejor, pero puedo ver que ahora son mas débiles de cuando empezaron a pelear, creo que llego el momento de acabar con la pelea les parece." Declaro gohan el cual desapareció en un enorme estallido de velocidad.

Solo para reaparecer después al lado contrario donde estaban natsu y grey solo fue cuando gohan exhalo un poco de aire para que natsu y grey cayeran noqueados al suelo.

Después de la asombrosa demostración de resistencia, velocidad y fuerza gohan fue mas que bienvenido a fairy tail y el maestro estaba saltando de la alagria, "si si si ahora tendremos mas posibilidades de ganar los grandes juegos mágicos, chúpense esa saberthot." Exclamaba mentalmente makarov.

Asi fue el primer dia de gohan en el gremio mas destructivo de todo el reino de fiore y eso que apenas comienza ya que gohan llego para quedarse y poner todo erthland de cabeza.

Aquí esta esta pequeña intro a la historia en el siguiente hare un flashback de como llego y dio con fairy tail, por el momento yo fui gokusayayin9 hasta la próxima.


	2. Chapter 2

Repito dragon ball z ni fairy tail me pertenecen ambos animes pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores.

Bueno aquí el segundo capitulo de esta remak de mi primera historia en la cual pondré todo mi empeño en hacerla lo mas entretenida posible para todos ustedes mis lectores ahora si comencemos.

Capitulo2: Nace el Equipo mas Fuerte.

Unas horas antes de que gohan llegase y se uniese a fairy tail, gohan habia llegado justamente al centro de un bosque el cual no conocía en lo absoluto, con un acto para lograr ubicarse gohan sobrevoló el lugar apreciando mejor el paisaje que tenia en frente y si los paisajes de erthland eran idénticos a los paisajes de la tierra.

Gohan se concentro un poco tratando de encontrar algún poder de pelea elevado, pero no aunque algunas firmas de energia que percibía eran mas elevados que el de un individuo ordinario, concentrándose un poco mas trato de sentir las firmas de energia de sus amigos y las percibía aunque de manera leve ahora sabia que podía ir a visitarlos de vez en cuando.

Sin mas que hacer gohan comenzó a volar buscando alguna señal de vida en el bosque para que le diera algunas direcciones.

Sobrevolando el lugar pudo percibir una firma de energia de un buen nivel asi que decidio ir en dirección a dicha firma de energia, para encontrar al dueño de dicha energia.

Rápidamente encontró el origen de dicha energia topándose con un hombre que ya pasaba los treinta años, piel oscura un cabello naranja, el hombre llevaba puesto una paca negra y unos pantalones negros y sandalias además de tener una cicatrices bastantes notorias.

Gohan aterrizo frente al mago mas poderoso de todo fairy tail, el mago de clase s gildarts, "este disculpe me podría decir donde me encuentro soy nuevo aquí y no conozco mucho de los alrededores." Pregunto gohan al hombre el cual tardo un poco en responder, "estas los bosques a las afueras de magnolia." Respondio gildarts, "en que dirección queda magnolia." Pregunto de nuevo gohan "sigue al sur y llegaras a magnolia y te recomiendo que busques el gremio de fairy tail y te unes con lo que te aseguro que te sera un lugar interesante." Respondio gildarts con un pequeña sonrisa.

Gohan agradeció para después salir volando en la dirección que le dio gildarts.

En la actualidad.

Todo el gremio de fairy tail estaba haciendo una de sus fiesta y cual es la razón de dicha fiesta sencillo estaban celebrando que tenían un nuevo miembro razón mas que suficiente para que el gremio estuviera de fiesta.

Todo los miembros del gremio bebían alcohol como si no hubiera mañana las cuales gana sin esfuerzo cana la cual en estos momentos no se estaba empinando una jarra de cerveza si no todo un jodido barril de cerveza y aun asi se mantenía sobria, bueno dentro de sus parámetros claro.

Los miembros mas tranquilos eran gohan, erza, lucy y mira las cuales hablaban amenamente con el demi sayan, "entonces gohan desde cuando aprendiste a pelear." Pregunto erza con curisidad pero bien disfrazada "bueno como dije antes cuando pelee con natsu y grey, empecé a pelear por mi vida a la edad de cuatro años." Respondio gohan como si dijera cualquier cosa, "desde los cuatro años pero quien haría eso y porque razón." Pregunto con lastima y empatía mira, "bueno era eso o morir ya que de donde vengo siempre aparecia algún tipo que quería destruirnos y cuando lo derrotamos aparecía otro el doble de fuerte por eso entrene arduamente desde muy pequeño para no ser lastimado por nadie." Respondio gohan con simpleza algo que también sorprendio a las tres magas, "pero creo que es muy exagerado." Exclamaba lucy "bueno no todo fue malo, ya que tubo sus beneficios ahora soy fuerte y puedo defenderme solo y aplastar al que se meta conmigo." Respondio gohan entre serio y tranquilo.

La platica entre gohan y las magas continuaba con jovialidad hasta que natsu y grey aparecieron pidiendo la revancha gohan se las dio y volvieron a quedar apaleados en menos tiempo que antes.

No fue hasta que erza recordó algo importante, "como me pude distraer tanto olvide que hiba a pedirle ayuda a natsu y grey para un trabajo y como el maestro acaba de salir a la reunión de los lideres de gremios tendremos que movernos por nuestra cuenta." Declaro erza recobrando se temple serio de siempre.

Unos minutos después natsu y grey volvieron en si pero antes de que intentaran retar de nuevo a gohan, erza los freno en seco "esperen tengo algo importante que decir, tengo un trabajo y necesitare su ayuda y la de gohan también." Declaro erza seria sorprendiendo a todo el gremio ya que erza nunca necesitaba ayuda para terminar un trabajo y el que necesitara ayuda ahora eso quiere decir que es mas grande de lo que parece.

Ahora teniendo la atención tanto de natsu, grey, gohan y lucy erza decidio proseguir "verán antes de terminar mi anterior trabajo llegue a una taberna donde frecuentan magos donde escuche algunos magos extraños hablar de la flauta de lubbaly." Contaba erza de manera seria y fría, "espera lubbaly no es la flauta que tiene un sonido mortal capas de matar a todo quien la escucho." Exclamo lucy aterrada, "esa misma y el gremio oscuro aizen Wolf tiene en mente usar a lubbaly para atacar a los lideres de los gremios en la reunión por lo cual necesito de su ayuda para resolver esto, me brindarían vuestra fuerza." Declaro erza, "claro cuenta conmigo estare encantado de ayudarte." Respondio gohan serio con una mirada entre gélida y confortante sacándole un sonrojo a erza, lucy y mirajane.

La albina parpadeo sorprendida, "no sera posible el nacimiento del grupo mas fuerte en todo fairy tail." Exclamo mira bastante sorprendida de el hecho de que erza hiciera un equipo era muy raro "bien si ya esta todo decidido partiremos mañana a primera hora." Declaro erza para luego irse, ya que gohan hacia que un extraño sentimiento en ella comenzaba a florecer ya que ella nunca ha vuelto a sentir ese tipo de sentimientos después del incidente en la torre del cielo.

La siguiente en retirarse fue lucy la cual tenia los mismos pensamientos que erza pero esta escribía algo en su libro el cual tenia el nmbre del novio perfecto, "veamos es fuerte, inteligente, gentil y rudo a la vez y tiene un cuerpazo, dios mio nunca en mi vida he visto a un chico con tremendo cuerpo, va que mas da lo que tenga que pasar que pase, después de todo solo se vive una vez no." Se decía a si misma lucy la cual hiba caminando por la orilla del rio.

Mirajane tenia pensamientos similares y fue en esos momentos que su antigua personalidad decidio aparecer por un momento.

N/A: antes de seguir hay un punto que tengo que tocar para el que no ha visto fairy tail pero los que ya saben pueden saltarse esto, bueno pues verán mirajane cuando era mas joven tenia una personalidad mucho mas fuerte porque lo digo sencillo, cuando era mas joven ella y erza eran como natsu y grey actualmente siempre se la pasaban peleando, pero años mas tarde paso el incidente con lissana, la cual según muchos creían "muerta" pero no era asi, pero creo que me desvío del tema, para terminar con esto dire la antigua personalidad de mirajane aflotara de vez en cuando para darle mas sazón al caldo.

La albina mayor tenia entre ceja y ceja aquella imagen de gohan mostrando parte de su torso, cosa que en una situación diferente no se alteraría tanto pero en esta ocasión fue totalmente diferente, debido a que nunca habia visto un físico tan perfectamente desarrollado, además de alcanzar a ver alguna que otra cicatriz generadas por las heridas en batallas donde gohan fue punto clave para ganar, "dios mio nunca antes me habia puesto tan inquieta con un chico porque sera que me siento asi, sera que me esta empezando a gustar, no eso no puede ser apenas lo conozco dejare que las cosas tomen su curso natural y si termino enamorándome de el, pues que pase de todos modos yo no mando a mi corazón." Se decía a si misma mira mientras tomaba una ducha en el baño de la casa que compartía con su hermano elfman.

Mientras tanto gohan encontró un buen espacio para poner la nave que le regalo bulma antes de irse, asi que accionando el botón para después lanzar la capsula para que en una explosión de humo apareció la nave que tenia, el flamante logo de la corporación capsula en un lado.

Sin mas gohan entro a la nave y se llevo la sorpresa de que era mas grande de lo que imaginaba tenia un buen espacio para entrenar a gusto, después subio a la parte superior y se encontró con un piso igual de grande que el de abajo adornado con una cama grande, seguido de un armario de gran tamaño.

Gohan se acerco al armario para revisar que tenia dentro y encontró lo que le dijo bulma, ropa normal, los trajes de batalla idénticos a la de su padre, sus trajes de combate morados y los trajes sayajin pero con un color diferente ya que la parte que va debajo de la armadura era de color negro.

Después de tomar una ropa bastante comoda, la cual consistía en un short y una camisa sin mangas negra.

Pero solo le falto revisar algo sumamente importante la nevera y se dirigio a la cocina de la nave encontrándose con una nevera enorme y como si se escuchara cantar a los mismo angeles, gohan abrió la nevera y vio lo mas hermoso que ha visto en su vida, comida toneladas y toneladas de comida tanta como para sustentarlo unos cuantos meses después de eso, tendría que hacer muchos trabajos para tener buenas ganancias y comprar comida.

Luego de una merienda de media noche gohan se fue a dormir para lo que se le avecinaba en la mañana si bien, los enemigos que aparecieran no le pudieran poner un dedo encima tenia que estar al cien, ya que algo le decía que si hacia enojar a erza, lo pasara muy mal.

A la mañana siguiente gohan llego a la gran estación de magnolia punto de encuentro que acordaron el dia anterior ahora gohan vestia uno de sus pantalones naranja de combate con una camisa sin mangas negra y encima de ella una chaleco idéntico al de trunks del futuro.

Lucy al ver como venia gohan no pudo evitar clavarle la mirada ya que esa imagen hacia ver a gohan como un tipo rudo.

Minutos después llego erza junto con una torre hifel de maletas lo cual desencajo a todos y erza también tubo el mismo pensamiento de lucy, ya que ver a gohan asi vestido lo hacia ver mas varonil de lo que ya era.

Con todos reunidos subieron al tren para ir al lugar donde encontrarían a los miembros del gremio oscuro aizen Wolf pero eso es para la próxima porque esta historia continuara….

Bien hay esta el segundo capitulo que les parecio, tanto erza, mirajane y lucy cayeron a los pies de gohan sin este darse cuenta y cuando lo sepa las cosas se le pondrán interesantes.

Alguien me pregunto que si algún personaje tendrá pareja y si la tendrán y son las siguientes.

La principal gohan x erza x lucy x mirajane.

Goten x Wendy.

Juvia x grey.

Natsu x lissana (lo siento para los que querían nalu, pero no sera en esta historia además siento algo de lastima por lissana asi que ella estará con natsu aunque me duela como una nalu fan xddd, si tienen alguna otra chica que quieran que estén en el harem de gohan déjenlas en los comentarios pero solo serán dos mas, para no dificultar tanto crear diálogos ahora si hasta la próxima recuerden el harem es bueno esta científicamente comprobado.


	3. Chapter 3

Repito dragon ball z ni fairy tail me pertenecen ambos animes pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores.

Aquí traigo el tercero de esta remasterización y tengo un favor que pedirles a los que leen y comentan que recomienden esta historia para ayudarla a crecer y asi me estarían ayudando mucho y se los agradecería enormemente ahora si comencemos el capitulo.

Capitulo3: Gohan vs Lubbaly.

En estos precisos momentos encontramos al equipo mas fuerte de fairy tail, el cual era conformado por la maga reequipadora erza escarlet conocida mundialmente como titania, también el dragon slayer de fuego natsu dragnel como también el mago de hielo grey fullbuster, también la primera maga novata de fairy tail la maga estelar lucy haterfilia, y finalmente el demi sayan son gohan.

Ahora los cuatro se encontraban a bordo del tren que los llevaría al lugar donde encontrarían información de lo que planea hacer el gremio oscuro aizen Wolf.

Gohan por asares del destino termino entre erza y lucy aunque a este no le molestaba, pero las dos féminas estaban en un predicamento enorme ya que estaban junto al chico que literalmente les mueve el piso y no seria la única vez.

En los otros asientos estaban grey el cual esta mirando por la ventana y un muy pero muy mareado natsu, "déjenme bajar de esta cosa infernal." Decía natsu pidiendo piedad.

Lucy hasta ahora no sabia que tipo de magia utilizaban sus compañeros asi que decidio preguntar, "se me olvidaba que tipo de magia usan asumo que la de erza es muy hermosa." Pregunto lucy soñadoramente, "no creo que mi magia sea tan hermosa considero que la magia de grey es mas hermosa que la mia." Respondio erza con una mano en el mentón, "enserio quiero ver." Pidió lucy, mientras grey utilizaba su magia de hielo para hacer el logo del gremio el cual si se veía hermoso, "mi magia se basa en la creación de hielo, puedo crear cualquier cosa que tenga en mente, como escudos y armas." Explico grey mientras desaparecía el logo hecho de hielo.

Luego voltearon a ver gohan "tu que magia usas gohan." Pregunto erza al demi sayan, "bueno no se si considerar lo que uso yo se catalogue como magia pero creo que dentro de sus estándares podría considerarse eso, yo lo que utilizo es el ki." Respondio gohan como si nada "ki que es el ki." Pregunto ahora lucy, "veamos el ki es la energia vital que posee todo ser vivo y con el suficiente entrenamiento es capaz de controlarse y de ese modo poder elevar y disminuir la fuerza de un individuo, pero también puede ser muy peligroso ya que si no se usa con cuidado con un solo ataque puedes quedarte sin energías y en el mejor de los casos ya no poder pelear." Explicaba gohan haciendo una pequeña pausa, "cual seria el peor de los casos." Pregunto ahora grey el cual hayo interesante lo explicado por gohan, "en lo peor de los casos causaría la muerte." Respondio gohan en un tono sombrio haciendo que a lucy le corriera un escalofrió brutal, "puedes mostrarnos." Pidió erza ahora gohan asintió y abriendo la palma de su mano hizo aparecer una esfera de energia de color azul sorprendiendo a casi a todos ya que natsu estaba mas que muerto que vivo.

Luego de la demostración erza comenzó a explicar sobre la misión "bueno llego la hora de explicar esta misión, lo dije antes el gremio oscuro aizen Wolf y es que ese gremio fue sacado de la liga de gremios ya que solo aceptaba trabajos que representaban asesinatos y fue debido a eso que fueron sacados de la liga de gremios." Explicaba erza lo que representaba dicho gremio oscuro, cosa que hacia enojar a gohan cada vez mas, "simplemente son unos cobardes, que buscan desquitarse con los inocentes y yo aborrezco a los malditos que hacen ese tipo de cosas." Declaro gohan mientras empuñaba las manos mientras leves descargar eléctricas se desprendían, cosa que sorprendio en sobre manera a sus compañeros.

Luego de unas horas de viaje llegaron a la primera estación donde bajaron todos, "bien veamos si bajamos todos, gohan esta, lucy esta, grey esta y natsu es…no esta." Exclamaba erza viendo si estaban todos, hasta que el tren volvió a moverse y natsu se quedo dentro del tren, "socorro happy." Decía natsu pidiendo ayuda a su fiel amigo happy, "o no como se me pudo haber olvidado y tan mal que se la lleva en los transportes por favor que alguien me golpee." Exclamaba dramáticamente erza, fue gohan el que se ofrecio para el trabajo y suprimiendo su fuerza le dio un golpe en la cabeza a erza, pero igualmente la dejo viendo estrellitas, "ya ves gohan la mates." Exclamo grey incrédulo de ver que gohan dejo viendo estrellitas a erza, "sip creo que la cague." Respondio gohan rascándose la cabeza, lucy no dijo nada ya que seguía con la quijada en el suelo, fue hasta que erza se levanto y zarandeo a gohan del cuello de la chaqueta, "mierda dije que me golpearan no que me dieran una contusión cerebral, pero bueno ya estoy bien hay que ir a buscar a natsu." Declaro erza después de calmarse.

Mientras en el tren se encontraba sentado un mareado natsu, pero fue esta que un hombre que bestia de blanco mirar a natsu y luego a su marca de gremio "baya un insecto de fairy tail." Declaro el hombre poniéndole el pie en la cara a natsu, el cual estaba de brazos cruzados como si diera a entender que el golpe no le hizo daño, "parece que estoy de suerte voy a poder divertirme un poco." Declaro el hombre de nuevo pero ahora natsu se puso de pie con sus puños envueltos en fuego, pero con un leve movimiento del tren natsu cayo mareado de nuevo, "hahaha que gracioso, te enseñare como se usa la magia insecto de fairy tail." Declaro el sujeto haciendo que de el suelo salieran unas sombras y atacaran a natsu, el cual cayo al suelo con algunas heridas leves en su cuerpo, "veras mi magia se basa en el control total de las sombras asi que no tienes posibilidad de ganarme." Declaro el sujeto pero de pronto el tren se detuvo y natsu rápidamente se puso de pie.

Natsu rápidamente volvió a encender sus puños en fuego, "ahora si te voy a convertir en cenizas, puño de hierro del dragon de fuego." Grito natsu su ataque golpeando a kaguellama, generando una explosión que volo parte del vagón donde se encontraban peleando.

Kaguellama se puso de pie pero en ese momento se le cayo la flauta de lubbaly la cual era de color café con una cráneo calaberico en la punta dando a entender que era sumamente peligrosa, "maldición un insecto de fairy tail vio la lubbaly tengo que sacarlo de aquí." Pensó kaguellama para el momento que el tren se puso en marcha de nuevo, volviendo a marear a natsu y fue en ese momento que kaguellama ataco a natsu tirándolo del tren.

Tiempo después llegaron todos en un carro mágico recogiendo a natsu el cual tenia unas heridas leves en su cuerpo, "que te sucedió estas herido." Pregunto gohan, "me tope con uno de los miembros de aizen Wolf y pude ver como era la lubbaly." Respondio con dificultad natsu debido a que seguía mareado debido al movimiento del carro mágico.

Unos momentos después erza conducía a toda velocidad por el pueblo donde se encontraba la penúltima parada de tren, grey que hiba sobre el techo del carro estaba preocupado, "erza vas demasiado rápido estas sobre cargando el vehículo de energía y que haras si te quedas sin energia." Declaraba grey notablemente preocupado, "si nos apresuramos gente inocente morirá ya que con simplemente escuchar unas cuantas notas todo estará perdido, además si me quedo sin magia peleare con palo o lo que sea, además están gohan, natsu y tu." Declaro erza con una sonrisa de confianza total.

Mientras en la estación los guardias trataban de poner orden, "se les comunica que la estación esta suspendida debido a que unos bandidos secuestraron uno de nuestros trenes." Declaro el guardia mientras ponía el orden entre la multitud desesperada, erza llamo la atención del guardia "oye tu cual es la situación." Pregunto erza seria, pero el guardia no respondio por lo cual le dio un fuerte golpe después le pregunto a otro y paso lo mismo no respondio le dio un cabezazo, hablo con un tercero no respondio y también quedo noqueado.

N/A: que esperaban erza siempre sera erza xddd.

Gohan y lucy estaban impresionados por la forma en que erza pedia información a los guardias, "baya se ve que quiere una respuesta inmediata." Exclamo con miedo lucy, "asi es erza." Exclamo relajado happy.

Sin mas el grupo entro en la estación y vieron a mas guardias los cuales estaban inconscientes, cuando llegaron al vestíbulo de la estación encontraron a todo los miembros de aizen Wolf esperándolos, "baya los insecto de fairy tail han llegado." Declaro kaguellama con desagrado, natsu al recodar su voz empezó a reaccionar, "que es lo que planeas hacer con lubbaly." Pregunto erza con enojo, "sencillo que hay en una estación." Pregunto erigor con malicia mientras se elevaba en el aire y se ponía en sobre unos megáfonos, creyendo que usarían eso para atacar a los ciudadanos.

Erza estaba impactada "planeas usar la megafonía para hacer esa barbaridad." Pregunto de nuevo erza con mas enojo ahora, "si además cuantos idiotas hay afuera de la estación y que pasaría si subiéramos al máximo el volumen de los megáfonos, sencillo de responder eliminaríamos a toda la ciudad con lubbaly." Respondio erigor con enorme malicia, "fue por razones como esta que se les quitaron sus derechos y fueron expulsados de la liga de gremios." Declaro lucy un tanto asustada, "en este punto en el que nos encontramos no queremos derechos, si no poder para destruir el pasado y presente para poder dominar el futuro, pero bueno me gustaría hablar todo el dia con ustedes pero tengo algo importante que hacer hahahaha." Rio maniáticamente al final desapareciendo en el aire.

Erza se enfureció porque erigor escapo, "natsu y grey sigan a erigor gohan, lucy y yo, nos ocuparemos de estos tipos." Declaro con autoridad a los dos magos, "hacer equipo." Exclamaron los dos al mismo tiempo "HAGAN CASO MALDITA SEA." Grito erza asustando a ambos magos los cuales salieron corriendo tratando de encontrar a erigor, mientras dos magos de aizen Wolf se separaron del resto y fueron a seguir a natsu y a grey.

Mientras erza y gohan se preparaban para pelear, "hahahaha vamos a arrancarles las alas a unos insectos muertos." Declaro uno de los hombres "un insulto mas a fairy tail y no vivirán para ver el mañana." Declaro erza sacando de su dimensión de bolsillo una de sus espadas mágicas.

N/A: les comunico que habrá mas miembros de aizen Wolf que en la historia original porque sencillo quiero que gohan se luzca un poco frente a dos de sus futuras novias xddd gracias por su atención.

Mientras otra gran cantidad de tipos se acercaron a gohan y este se quito la chaqueta que trai puesta, "tengan les tengo un regalito." Declaro gohan lanzándoles la chaqueta cuando uno de ellos la atrapo el pobre incauto, atravesó el suelo debido al peso de dicha prenda, "jhmm son unas nenas." Declaro gohan tronándose los nudillos para después tronarse el cuello, "bueno es hora de hacer un poco de ejercicio." Volvió a declarar gohan mientras comenzaba a acercarse a sus oponentes.

Mientras lucy y erza ahora tenían un aura rosa a su alrededor junto con unos corazoncitos de tamaño sugerente, ya que sin la chaqueta podían ver el muscular cuerpo del chico, lucy devoraba con la mirada a gohan ya que ver ese cuerpo con solo una camisa sin mangas era excitante para ella, "lucy haterfilia no te vas de este mundo sin tirarte a ese bombón." Se prometía a si misma con gran determinación.

Erza tenia un sonrojo bastante sugerente mientras soltaba una risita bastante perturbadora para cualquier otro, ya que estaba viendo las cicatrices de batalla que tenia gohan en su muscular cuerpo y la mas notoria era la que tenia en el hombro derecho producida por aquella mítica pelea con el bio androide cell, "ni modo jellal te perdiste de algo bueno al no estar conmigo, son gohan juro por mi reputación como la mujer mas poderosa de todo fairy tail, que te are mio aunque tenga que violarte joder." Declaro erza para si misma.

N/A: asi es señores gohan esta jodido, ya que tanto lucy y erza fantasias nada santas con el y falta mirajane ya que les tengo preparado una bomba ya que me dije que nadie podía ser tan jodiadamente dulce y lo digo en serio ya que solo con mirar y escuchar hablar a mirajane si no te pega diabetes eres, todo un macho pecho peludo depilado con sera.

De regreso con gohan, todos sus oponentes se le fueron encima cosa que no inmuto a gohan, ya que comenzó a evadirlos con una facilidad monstruosa, gohan seguía esquivando golpes, tajos y poderes mágicos sin problema hasta que decidio atacar y con un leve golpe con sus dedos mando a volar a uno de sus atacantes contra el bulto de atacantes derribándolos tal pinos de boliche "que les parece una chusa perfecta." Declaro gohan con bastante diversión.

Ahora erza y lucy estaban mas impresionadas que antes, erza estaba segura que podía hacer eso mismo pero no al nivel de gohan, mientras lucy bueno ella estaba actualizando los datos de gohan en su libro del novio perfecto.

Erza decidio dejar de admirar a gohan y decidio atacar invocando una espada mágica y con extrema velocidad y fuerza erza se cargo a un gran puñado de sus atacantes, solo para rápidamente invocar un hacha enorme para masacrar a sus atacantes sin misericordia.

Lucy no se quedo atrás y invoco a su cangrejo cáncer para que le hiciera un buen corte a sus atacantes también dejándolos mas calvos que el mismísimo krillin y eso era decir mucho.

Luego de un rato todos los miembros de aizen Wolf estaban tirados en el suelo gimiendo de un dolor infernal si bien erza con sus tajo no los mato aun asi los golpes con sus espadas celestiales les rompió todos los huesos, bueno los que fueron derrotados por gohan estos lloraban en posición fetal diciendo que no harian mas cosas malas en toda su vida.

Ahora erza se encontraba fuera de la estación de trenes con megáfono en mano, "atención a todos se les recomienda que corran ya que los tipos malos que están aquí, planean lanzar un hechizo mágico muy peligroso se les repite salgan corriendo mientras agitan sus brazos desesperadamente." Comunico erza y asi como comunico asi salieron corriendo los ciudadanos, "que haces esta generando caos entre los ciudadanos." Recrimino uno de los guardias el cual tenia una bandita en la nariz, "prefiero el caos a que pierdan sus vidas y les sugiero a ustedes que salgan de aquí si quieren sobrevivir." Declaro erza seria y el policía le hizo caso.

Luego de evacuar a todos erza se volteo y lo que vio la dejo muy impactada "pero que demonios un muro de viento esta cubriendo la estación." Exclamo impactada erza, "baya parece que acabaron con todos mis hombres no esperaba menos de ustedes insectos de fairy tail." Declaro erigor desde el aire "que significa esto erigor que demonios estas planeando." Pregunto mas enfurecida que antes erza, "sencillo este muro de viento esta hecho para que ustedes insectos no se metan en mi camino y poder llevar acabo mi objetivo." Respondio con simpleza erigor, mientras asi aparecer un circulo mágico frente a erza para mandarla al otro lado del muro de viento, "maldito no te saldrás con la tuya." Declaro erza la cual intento atravesar el muro pero esta fue repelida no sin antes romperle un brazo, "salir es imposible ese muro gira en una sola dirección y si lo intentas atravesar te ara pedazos, en otras circunstancias me hubiera gustado pelear contra ti titania pero, por el momento tengo cosas importantes que hacer hahahaha." Se reia maniáticamente al final erigor mientras salía volando a una enorme velocidad del lugar.

Dentro de la estación erza zarandeaba a uno de los tipos que masacro con anterioridad, "dime como demonios quitar ese muro de viento." Preguntaba impaciente erza, "ya te lo dije es imposible quitar ese muro." Respondio adolorido el tipo.

Grey que apareció en el segundo piso le grito a erza, "oye erza ya se que tienen pensado hacer estos tipos de aizen Wolf y es atacar el pueblo donde los viejos llevan acabo su conferencia." Declaro grey asiendo enfurecer a erza, "con que eso piensan hacer." Declaro erza con voz de ultra tumba.

Gohan se acerco a erza la cual se sujetaba el ropo, "ten erza comete esto te recupera al instante." Exclamo gohan dándole a erza una semilla del ermitaño ella tenia sus dudas, pero decidio creerle a gohan y como el dijo su brazo ya no estaba roto y su poder mágico regresaba a su máximo, "que fue lo que me diste de comer." Pregunto erza incrédula, "son semillas del ermitaño son capaces de curar cualquier tipo de herida y restaurar la energia a su máximo pero no curan enfermedades." Respondio gohan serio acercándose el muro de viento estudiándolo un poco, "que piensas gohan." Pregunto grey ya que veía a gohan serio, "ya se como disipar este muro de viento simplemente tenemos que hacer que gire en dirección opuesta." Respondio gohan viendo a grey de forma seria, "pero eso es imposible incluso para ti gohan." Declaro lucy incrédula "en eso te equivocas para mi no hay imposibles y si lo hay yo hago que sea posible." Declaro gohan moviendo su brazo con fuerza asiendo que todo el muro de viento girara en dirección inversa disipándose.

Ahora eso si fue la gota de agua que rebalso el vaso del impresionismo, ya que vieron a gohan hacer algo literalmente imposible, todos cayeron en duda que gohan era alguien muy interesante y alguien a quien no quisieran hacer enojar por nada del mundo.

Con el muro de viento disipado solo quedaba perseguir a erigor, "bueno puedo decir que ese sujeto erigor no esta tan lejos de aquí." Declaro gohan viendo una dirección especifica, "como lo sabes." Pregunto natsu, "simple puedo percibir la energia tanto de mis amigos como enemigos y la energia que desprende ese tipo esta llena de maldad." Respondio gohan con frialdad y simpleza.

Natsu se fue volando con happy, mientras gohan, grey, erza y lucy se fueron en un vehículo mágico para llegar con natsu, pero en una turbulencia para suerte tanto de gohan como de lucy esta le pego el trasero en la cara a gohan el cual estaba en un predicamento horrible, el mas grande era mantener su lado sayan controlado para no hacer algo de lo que se pueda arrepentir después.

En un punto lucy quería probar a gohan tentándolo pero gohan se resistio como un campeón, pero esa resistencia no dudara tanto ya que pronto alguna de las chicas que lo tienen en la mira podrían una noche salvaje con el.

N/A: veamos gohan no es un pervertido ni nada por el estilo, pero por favor a cualquiera que le hubiera pasado lo mismo que a gohan, hubieran hecho todo lo que un macho pecho peludo depilado con sera, y asi que no me salga con homosexualidades que saben de que hablo xdddd.

Luego de un rato gohan comenzó a desesperarse ya que no era lo suyo viajar en transportes por lo que hizo algo que dejaría en shock a todos, rápidamente se puso junto a erza, "los esperare donde esta natsu estoy algo aburrido y quiero entretenerme un poco." Declaro gohan para elevarse en el aire, haciendo que todos abrieran los ojos incrédulos y lo que hizo después los dejo en blanco en un parpadeo gohan ya no estaba, donde estaba antes.

Mientras con natsu este tenia problemas para enfrentar a erigor ya que la capa de viento que lo cubria apagaba las llamas de natsu, "entiendolo de una buena vez el fuego nunca le ganara al viento." Declaro erigor antes de ser mando a volar y estrellarse en una de las montañas que habían en el lugar.

Gohan se puso al lado de natsu, el cual no esperaba que gohan apareciera y mucho menos tan rápido, "necesitas ayuda o puedes con el tu solo." Pregunto divertido gohan, "tengo algunos problemas con esa capa de veinto que lo esta cubriendo." Respondio natsu, "bueno si me dejas puedo intentar pelear con el claro si no tienes problemas." Pregunto gohan viendo como los escombros de la montaña donde estaba enterrado erigor salieron volando con extrema violencia, "bien pero con una condición." Accedió natsu, "cual es esa condición." Pregunto gohan "que tengas una pelea conmigo cuando regresemos al gremio." Reto natsu a gohan de nuevo "bien acepto tus términos ahora ponte cómodo y disfruta del espectáculo." Exclamo gohan para encarar a erigor el cual ya estaba frente a natsu y gohan con una cara de muy pocos amigos, "baya parece que te subestime, tu representaras una amenaza para mis planes asi que a favor de la incompetencia de mis hombres yo personalmente acabare contigo y esparciré tus pedazos con mi poderoso viento por todo el mundo." Declaro erigor enfurecido, "baya una gran declaración para alguien que no me llega ni a los talones espero que sepas como respaldar tus palabras." Exclamo gohan dándole una mirada gélida a erigor.

Erigor se lanzo a atacar a gohan sin saber el enorme problema al que se habia metido, ya que gohan evadía sus golpes como si fueran nada y eso comenzó a aterrarlo, pero nada lo preparo para el golpe que lo mando a volar por los aires, pero rápidamente recupero la compostura para buscar a gohan pero este no estaba por ningún lado, hasta que sintió un fuerte golpe de hacha en su espalda estampándolo brutalmente con una montaña seguidamente el suelo dejando un gran rastro de destrucción por donde se estrello.

Gohan estaba de brazos cruzados esperando salir a erigor del suelo el cual salio hecho un tornado contra gohan, pero este igualmente evadía fácilmente sus golpes y tajos con su guadaña, "vamos eso es todo lo que puedes hacer y haci querías hacerme pedazos que buen chiste." Declaro gohan con su actitud confiada que lo caracteriza al estar frente a alguien inferior que el "cierra la boca insecto de fairy tail no importa lo fuerte que seas yo erigor el dios de la muerte se encargara de mandarte al infierno." Declaro furioso erigor mientras el viento comenzaba a soplar de forma violenta, "quiero ver que lo intentes y mas vale que pelees en serio o de lo contrario te convertiré en polvo ya que a mi no me gusta tener piedad con mis enemigos y tu amenazaste de asesinar a personas inocentes y eso es algo que no puedo perdonarle a nadie." Declaro gohan encendiéndose en una aura celeste que causo que todo el lugar se estremeciera.

Natsu que veía eso se quedo de piedra ya que nunca habia sentido un poder asi y dicho poder dejaba al de gildarts por los suelos.

Erigor sin escuchar nada se lanzo contra gohan velozmente intentando darle un golpe que solo quedo en un intento, ya que gohan lo detuvo sin el menor esfuerzo y con una ráfaga de aire hecha por gohan, hizo que erigor volviera a estamparse con una montaña y eso paso justo al momento en el que llegaron los demás y vieron como gohan repelió a erigor sin romper a sudar.

Cuando erigor abrió los ojos ya tenia a gohan frente a el, solo para después alejarse y aterrizar en el suelo aun viendo fríamente a erigor, "que desilusión tanta palabrería y resultaste ser un simple insecto con ambiciones imposibles ahora mismo te mostrare la diferencia que hay entre tus poderes y los mios." Declaro gohan levantando su brazo formando una esfera de energia azul cosa que aterro a erigor, "esta técnica la aprendí de un amigo en casa, tomo esto el ataque big bang." Grito gohan lanzando la bola de energia contra erigor que de milagro pudo evadirlo, pero la bola de energia siguió su curso hasta estallar en un lugar lejano.

La explosión produjo un enorme estruendo dejando ver una explosión en forma de cúpula que se expandio hasta llegar a su rango máximo, "baya te felicito la evadiste obviamente la lance con menos fuerza para que pudieras hacer ya que si quisiera de un golpe puede dejarte frio en el suelo." Declaro gohan gélidamente viendo como erigor trataba de atacarlo por la espalda.

El grupo de magos que estaban presentes quedaron hechos estatuas ya que ningún mago en erthland podía hacer un ataque de tan magnitud y el daño que causo a pesar de haber estallado lejos era aterrador y eso solo les hacia hacerse una pregunta y era que tan poderoso era gohan en realidad.

Erigor ignoro la advertencia y se lanzo contra gohan y este simplemente ladeo la cabeza hacia un lado evadiendo el corte que fue dirigido al cuello de gohan solo para que en el mismo instante, darle un golpe lo suficientemente fuerte para hacerle vomitar sangre y caer inconsciente, "simplemente los idiotas como tu no lo entenderán jamas, ya que siempre tienen la estúpida manía de enfrentarse a alguien que es superior en todo aspecto y lo digo enserio solo fuiste boca y no pudiste respaldar tus palabras tal como esperaba, de un maldito hablador como tu." Exclamo gohan aun inconsciente erigor el cual debería ser afortunado de que gohan solo lo hubiera dejar inconsciente y no lo haya matado.

Gohan se acerco a sus amigos los cuales salieron de su shock y hicieron una pregunta que ya esperaba, "lo mataste." Preguntaron todos los presentes "no pero de haber querido lo hubiera hecho con el primer golpe que le di, pero a mi no me gusta matar a nadie aunque este sea malo." Respondio gohan con simpleza.

Lo que nadie noto es que kaguellama se llevo la flauta para cumplir con el objetivo de su lider erigor, "donde esta la flauta." Exclamo erza alarmada hasta que recordó que kaguellama estaba aun por hay "no ese maldito de kaguellama tomo la lubbaly y se fue mientras gohan jugaba con erigor." Respondio grey alarmado, "no se preocupen se donde se encuentra y hay una forma de llegar mas rápido, todos sujétense de mi." Exclamo gohan con lo cual erza y lucy se le pegaron como garrapatas mientras natsu y grey ponían una mano en el hombro de gohan y este llevo dos dedos a su frente concentrándose en la energia de kaguellama y cuando lo encontró todos desaparecieron.

Tiempo después kaguellama estaba cerca de la sala donde se llevaba acabo la conferencia de magos, pero el mago oscuro no contaba con encontrarse con el mismísimo maestro makarov.

Gohan y compañía aparecieron al momento en que kaguellama estaba frente a makarov, erza, natsu, grey y lucy querían ir pero gohan los detuvo deciendo que todo estaba bajo control.

Con kaguellama y makarov "que se te ofrece joven." Pregunto el maestro makarov a kaguellama, "simplemente soy un practicante de la música y me gustaría tocarle una canción y que me diera su veredicto." Exclamo kaguellama haciendo una falsa reverencia "esta bien te escucho joven." Accedió el maestro makarov, kaguellama estaba por tocar la flauta pero al ultimo momento se detuvo, ya que se sintió impotente de poder llevar acabo dicha acción, "siento pena por aquellos magos que pierden todo por una ambición, pero nunca es tarde para recomenzar eres joven regresa a tu gremio y empiecen de nuevo y cosas buenas llegaran a ustedes." Exclamaba makarov con gran toque de sabiduría en cada palabra.

En ese momento salieron a los que el llama sus hijos, sus magos erza, lucy, natsu, grey y gohan, "maestro gracias al cielo esta bien creíamos que kaguellama usaría a lubbaly contra ustedes." Exclamo una aliviada erza pero lo que pasaría los dejaría sorprendidos la flauta comenzó a brillar intensamente, "inútiles si ustedes no pueden hacerlo yo lo hare." Grito la flauta para luego convertirse en un monstruo enorme y aterrador, "Ese es uno de los monstruos del libro de zeref, ese monstruo es la forma real de la flauta lubbaly." Declaro grey impactado, "bien es hora de actuar." Declaro natsu pero gohan se les puso enfrente, "no dejen que me encargue de ese monstruo, puedo ver que es mas fuerte de lo que parece y puede que me entretenga mas que erigor." Declaro gohan serio viendo detenidamente al monstruo que tenia frente suyo, "estas seguro es muy grande y pude causar problemas." Exclamo erza tratando de hacer que gohan entrara en acción, "vamos les prometo que el próximo monstruo es de ustedes vale." Declaro gohan "lo prometes." Exclamo grey a lo cual gohan solo asintió "bueno chicos maestro pónganse cómodos y disfruten del espectáculo." Declaro gohan volando quedando frente al monstruo lubbaly.

El monstruo lubbaly comenzó a reírse de gohan, "hahahaha tu me enfrentaras solo que loco estas bien te matare rápido no sentiras nada." Declaro el monstruo pero paso algo que dejo de piedra a todo el mundo allí presentes.

Gohan le dio un fuerte golpe en la barbilla a lubbaly suspendiéndolo en el aire para después darle una fuerte patada para mandar a volar a lubbaly lejos del edificio de la conferencia para que no se viera en fuego cruzado.

Gohan ya estaba sobre lubbaly el cual estiro sus brazos para atrapar a gohan el cual esquivaba sus enormes brazos simplemente haciéndose a un lado, "eres muy lento, te atacare con mi verdadera velocidad a ver que pasa." Declaro gohan moviéndose velozmente dejando un borrón negro dirigirse contra lubbaly dándole una poderosa patada en el centro del pecho haciendo que el monstruos arrastrara los pies en el suelo, mientras pedazos de madera de su pecho se desprendían dejando ver un enorme agujero en el pecho producido por el golpe de gohan, "baya parece que soy mas fuerte de lo que tu esperabas o no monstruo." Declaro gohan intentando hacer enojar al monstruo el cual se lanzo a atacar a gohan, pero este esquivo el golpe saltando a un lado, para después esquivar un revés del mismo brazo de lubbaly, para después darle un poderoso golpe en el costado de la cara a lubbaly tumbándolo en el suelo.

Gohan hacia todo eso siendo observado por su maestro y compañeros de gremio "baya simplemente increíble, ese muchacho esta tratando como un juguete a un monstruo del libro de zeref, sin duda eres alguien extraordinario chico." Exclamaba el maestro makarov con gran orgullo, "increíble simplemente increíble gohan con lo fuerte que es puede vencer a gildarts sin dificultades, no puedo esperar mas para pelear con el cuando regresemos al gremio." Exclamo natsu viendo embelesado la pelea de gohan contra lubbaly "simplemente es increíblemente fuerte, pero igual me esforzare para poder igualar ese poder." Exclamo grey viendo con admiración a gohan, "sin duda quiero tener una pelea con el y ver de primera mano el poder que tiene." Exclamo erza sorprendiendo a todos, mientras lucy bueno ella seguía haciendo apuntes en su libro del novio perfecto.

Mientras tanto lubbaly intentaba con todas sus fuerzas golpear a gohan pero era inútil era demasiado rápido, "maldito insecto quédate quieto para poder romperte la cara." Grito con fuerza lubbaly, "bien entonces inténtalo si es que puedes." Declaro gohan retando a lubbaly a atacarlo, lo que logro y lubbaly con todas sus fuerzas solto un poderoso puñetazo contra gohan el cual detuvo como si fuera nada, "esa es toda la fuerza que tienes eres un debilucho pero no te hare perder mas el tiempo asi que te eliminare con una de las técnicas de mi familia." Declaro gohan y con una muestra de su descomunal fuerza asoto con fuerza a lubbaly contra el suelo, para después encenderse en un aura celeste preparar el ataque característico de su padre, "kaaaaa….meeee…..haaaaa…..meeee…..haaaaaaaa." rugio gohan disparando la poderosa viga de energia, lubbaly se puso de pie y con sus manos paro el ataque de gohan, "lo resistire….esto….solo….es….un….juego…..de….niños." decía lubbaly comenzando a ser consumido por la energia de gohan "si que eres persistente desaparece de una buena vez." Grito gohan aumentando el poder del kamehameha engullendo por completo a lubbaly del cual no quedaron rastros después de que el ataque de gohan estallara y la explosión se disipara sin causar un daño catastofrico.

Luego de derrotar a lubbaly gohan lentamente descendió junto a sus amigos mientras que el aura comenzaba a desaparecer lentamente y cuando toco el suelo el aura se disipo levantando un poco de polvo.

Con el las fuerzas unidas de erza, grey, lucy, natsu, gohan y happy el monstruo lubbaly fue borrado de toda existencia, pero las aventuras de nuestros amigos apenas comienzan pero por ahora esta historia continua…..

Bueno aquí esta el capitulo mas largo hasta ahora de esta historia y espero les guste ya que me costo mucho recordar las cosas que pasaron en tres capítulos y resumirlo en casi seis mil palabras.

Espero y me hagan el favor de recomendar la historia para ayudarla a crecer con lo cual estaría sumamente agradecido con ustedes por lo pronto me despido yo fui gokusayayin9 y les deseo buenas noches o días hasta la próxima.


	4. Chapter 4

Repito dragon ball z ni fairy tail me pertenecen ambos animes pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños.

Bueno a raíz de la buena aceptación del tercer capitulo de esta remasterización que tubo seis comentarios he decidido hacer el siguiente capitulo que abarcara el arco de la isla galuna y después se viene el arco de phantom lord el cual si lo hare por separado ya que tiene barios capítulos y en ese arco les tengo una buena sorpresa pero basta de espoilers comencemos con el capitulo.

Capitulo4: La Isla Maldita Galuna.

Luego de la batalla contra el demonio lubbaly todos regresaron al gremio ya que la conferencia también habia terminado por lo tanto ya no habia nada que hacer en el pueblo por lo tanto decidieron regresar al gremio.

En estos momentos lucy estaba escribiendo una de sus típicas cartas a su madre por lo cual no se dio cuenta de la entrada de grey a su habitación por lo cual cuando se volteo, "yo lucy menuda ganga te salio este departamento." Exclamo grey saludando en boxers, "allanamiento de morada y desnudo." Declaro lucy conectándole una patada a grey.

Luego de que grey se recuperara de la patada de lucy "menudo premio me llevo vengo a buscarte y me dan un madrazo." Exclamo grey "en dado caso para que vienes." Pregunto lucy "sabia que lo olvidarías recuerda luego de que gohan derrotara a lubbaly erza y natsu retaron a gohan a una pelea cuando regresaran al gremio asi que la pelea sera hoy. " respondia grey con los ojos cerrados sin darse cuenta de que lucy ya no se encontraba en la escena.

Afuera del gremio se encontraba un tumulto de gente y miembros de fairy tail haciendo sus apuestas para las peleas que estaban por empezar.

Gohan, erza y natsu ya estaban reunidos frente a gohan, "natsu me dejarías pelear con erza primero lo digo porque y pelee contigo y con erza no además quiero ver de que es capas." Exclamo gohan "de acuerdo por mi esta bien." Respondio natsu con simpleza.

Con los miembros del gremio ellos estaban tensos por lo que estaba a punto de comenzar, "maestro quien cree que gane." Pregunto una intrigada mirajane, "por lo que vi cuando gohan peleo con lubbaly puedo decir que la diferencia entre erza y el podría decirse que es abismal, pero ya he visto a erza diezmar a bestias enormes asi que todo depende de lo que se demuestre en esta pelea." Respondio el maestro serio, mirajane simplemente asintió por lo dicho por su maestro.

De regreso con gohan y erza estos seguían sin moverse "bien erza puedes comenzar cuando te plazca." Exclamo gohan a erza "bien entonces hare el primer movimiento." Declaro erza invocando una espada para lanzarse contra gohan.

Erza se acercaba con su espada al rostro de gohan y este se mantenía inmutable hasta que erza detuvo su espada a centímetros del rostro de gohan haciendo que el viento generado remeciera un poco los cabellos del demi sayan "porque no evadiste mi ataque." Pregunto erza confundida, "no detecte ninguna mala intención sabia que te detendrías." Respondio gohan con una leve sonrisa, "baya eres un guerrero bien preparado, pero ahora si no me detendré asi que prepárate." Declaro erza seria, "de acuerdo." Exclamo gohan levantado su brazo y rodeo su mano con su aura hecho que sorprendió a todos pero nada los preparo para lo siguiente.

La espada de erza choco con el dedo de gohan generando un sonido metalico erza no se dejo impresionar y comenzó a soltar una andada de tajos que para cualquier otro ser vivo ya tuviera todo el cuerpo mutilado, fue hasta el ultimo tajo que solto erza con toda sus fuerzas chocando con el dedo de gohan generando una leve onda de choque, erza se separo de gohan impactada ya que nadie podía tener un cuerpo tan duro, "como demonios hiciste para que no te mutilara con mi espada respóndeme." Pregunto erza consternada "recuerdas que mencione que el ki puede usarse de muchas formas, bueno esta es una al controlar el ki puedo tornar mi cuerpo mas duro que el mismo acero y cualquiera aquí presente puede hacer eso mismo." Respondio gohan con mucha simpleza "bien en ese caso yo me rindo." Exclamo erza desapareciendo su espada.

Luego fue el turno de pelear de natsu contra gohan y paso lo que tenia que pasar gohan de un golpes dejo a natsu viendo dragones.

Después de la demostración de poder de gohan paso y una semana mas semana en que cana comenzó a acercarse al demi sayan teniendo platicas amenas, pero la morena no podía negar que le gustaba gohan y aunque asi fuera todavía no podía darse el lujo de abrirse, por lo cual opto por empezar siendo amiga de gohan.

Pero ahora era un caso especial ya que en toda la mañana no habían visto a natsu, happy, lucy y gohan por lo cual comenzaron a sospechar de porque no estaban en el gremio y fue hasta que un mago hablo, "oigan a desaparecido una de las misiones de clase s." grito el mago "que quien seria tan imbécil de tomar una de esas misiones." Grito desesperado makarov.

En el segundo piso se encontraba laxus riéndose de todo eso, "pues la verdad yo vi a ese gato salir corriendo de aquí." Declaro laxus "que si sabias de eso porque no lo detuviste, "tengo mejores cosas que hacer además solo vi a un gato corriendo con una hoja de papel, a paso mucho tiempo desde la ultima vez que me viste de esa manera." Agredo laxus al final ya que mirajane le estaba dando una mirada tan gélida que tenia el rostro azul.

Makarov en ese entonces cayo en razón de que fuer happy quien tomo esa misión "bien pero que misión fue la que tomaron." Pregunto enojado el maestro "fue el de la isla maldita galuna." Respondio mirajane cabizbaja cosa que el maestro se tensara mas, "tenemos que evitar que realicen esa misión alguien debe ir por ellos." Declaro el maestro, "ire yo me quedaría un mal sabor de boca si expulsan a lucy y gohan por una estupidez de natsu y happy." Declaro grey ofreciéndose para el trabajo cosa que makarov asintió y dejando que grey trajera de regreso a natsu, happy, lucy y gohan.

En el puerto de magnolia el grupo se encontraba buscando una forma de llegar a la isla galuna pero nadie los llevaría a dicha isla, bueno hasta que se toparon con un hombre extraño, "están tratando de ir a la isla galuna yo puedo llevarlos." Afirmo el extraño hombre pero en ese momento apareció grey para detenerlos, "oigan ustedes tienen que regresar al gremio y si lo hacen ahora tal vez no los expulsen." Declaro grey "que una expulsión." Grito lucy asustada "no importa haremos la misión clase s." afirmo natsu ignorando a grey "oye hazme caso si el maestro manda a erza, no quiero ni pensar en lo que nos haría." Explico grey "er…erza no importa haremos la misión clase s aunque erza nos castre." Declaro natsu dándole al final una patada a grey dejándolo inconsciente para llevárselo con ellos.

Todos subieron al bote para llegar a la isla y como era de esperarse natsu ya iba rendido, "no déjenme ir nadando, déjenme bajar de esta cosa infernal." Pedia natsu entre mareos, "oiga nos podría explicar porque nadie quiere acercarse a la isla." Pregunto gohan "bueno tengo que contarte toda la historia de esa isla, veras esa isla a absorbido la luz de la luna desde tiempos inmemorables pero lo malo comenzó a ocurrir cuando la luz de la luna se volvió purpura haciendo que los que vivian en la isla sufrieron una mutación como la mia." Relataba el hombre mostrando una mano desfigurada y negra que termina en unas pinzas, "entonces todos en esa isla sufrieron una mutación como la suya." Exclamaba lucy analizando toda la situación, "yo vivía en esa isla me conocían como bobo pero un dia me arte de esa maldición y decidí salir de la isla." Termino de relatar el ahora ya auto presentado como bobo justo al momento en que una ola enorme comenzaba a golpear el barco para después desaparecer, cuando lucy intento decirle algo bobo ya no estaba en el barco dejando a los cuatro a su suerte.

La ola no parecía desistir y es mas empezaba a hacerse mas y mas grande hasta que se trago al barco hundiéndolo junto con todos abordo.

Luego de unas horas todos despertaron en la orilla del mar "al menos llegamos de una pieza a la isla." Declaro gohan tronándose todo el cuerpo debido a que estaba muy entumecido debido al agua, "si comencemos la misión." Declaro natsu feliz pero recibió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza por cortesía de gohan, "eso fue por casi hacer que nos maten idiota a la próxima piensa antes de cometer una estupidez quieres." Regaño gohan a natsu el cual se sobaba el tumor que tenia por chichón "bueno entonces que hacemos nos quedamos aquí o que." Pregunto lucy "haremos lo que se hace normalmente adentrarnos en la isla si lo que nos dijo bobo es correcto aquí hay señales de vida por lo tanto sugiero ir en busca de dichas señales de vida y tratar de pedirles ayuda." Declaro grey comenzando a adentrase en la isla.

Pasando treinta minutos de caminata se toparon con una muralla con lo cual tocaron la puerta, "oigan somos de fairy tail venimos por lo de la misión abran." Gritaba lucy para que abrieran las puertas un hombre que se encontraba arriba los vio extrañado, "no hemos recibido ninguna información de que respondieron a nuestra misión muéstrenme sus marcas de gremio." Declaro el hombre y asi lo hicieron, natsu mostro la suya en su hombro, lucy la suya la cual tenia en la mano grey y gohan se levantaron la camisa para mostrar su marca la cual tenían en el pecho.

Después de asegurarse de que si eran magos decidieron abrir la puerta para dejarlos pasar, para encontrarse con toda la aldea ya reunida en el lugar mientras un anciano con patillas exageradamente largas dio un paso al frente dando a entender que era el lider de la aldea "gracias por aceptar la misión que les mandamos." Agredecia el anciano, natsu iba decir una ridiculez pero gohan le tapo la boca, "bueno pueden explicarnos que tenemos que hacer." Pregunto gohan aun tapándole la boca a natsu, "verán esta isla siempre a brillando tan intensamente como la luna, pero hace tres años la luz de la luna se torno purpura haciendo que nosotros mutáramos y nos convirtiéramos en monstruos." Relataba el anciano cuando se hizo de noche y la luna comenzó a desprender esa luz purpura transformando a los aldeanos en monstruos.

En ese momento cayeron en cuenta de que no era broma lo que decían "y no solo eso dado un tiempo de exponernos a la luz, algunos comenzaron a ponerse demasiado agresivos por lo cual tuvimos que encerrarlos pero no funcionaba hasta que teníamos que sacrificarlos y eso mismo le sucedió a mi querido hijo bobo yo tuve que matarlo porque la luz de la luna lo trastorno por eso tuve que matarlo. " relataba el anciano mientras lloraba por todo lo que habían vivido y fue cuando el anciano les mostro la foto del hijo del anciano y se quedaron frios.

Grey fue el primero en salir de su asombro, "ya veo entonces el que nos trajo fue el, por eso sigue en este mundo no puede descansar en paz." Exclamo grey asustando a lucy "entonces el era un fantasma." Exclamo lucy asustada dejando ver un tono azul en su rostro dejando ver que estaba asustada a mas no poder, "bien pero no nos a dicho que tenemos que hacer." Pregunto gohan sintiendo lastima por el anciano "la misión es que DESTRUYAN LA LUNA." Declaro el anciano dejando confundidos a todos, "bien veremos que hacemos para resolver este problema por lo pronto necesitamos un lugar para descansar y mañana comenzar con la misión." Respondio gohan haciendo que el anciano le agradecía hincado "gracias muchas gracias." Exhalaba el anciano con felicidad "oiga señor no tiene por qué llorar le prometo que resolveremos esto de su maldición para que su hijo pueda descansar en paz." Exclamo gohan mientras le ponía una mano en el hombro al anciano.

Luego de unos minutos el grupo ya estaba instalado en una de las cabañas mas grandes para mayor comunidad "como vamos a resolver esto porque enserio vamos a destruir la luna." Preguntaba lucy confundida, "pues lo mejor sera investigar los alrededores de la isla debido a que puede haber algo mas en todo este asunto." Respondio grey "yo apoyo lo que dijo grey ya que aquí hay gato encerrado." Agrego gohan alistándose para dormir "bueno de cualquier caso mañana lo sabremos." Agrego natsu acostándose y durmiéndose en el acto.

La misma acción fue imitada por sus compañeros ya que Morfeo los estaba reclamando y cundo hay que dormir hay que dormir.

A la mañana siguiente todos estaban investigando la isla, para encontrar algo que no cuadra siguieron buscando hasta que llegaron a una cueva a la cual entraron y lo que encontraron dentro de esa cueva dejo frio a grey.

Dentro de la cueva mas específicamente encerrado en un bloque de hielo se encontraba otro demonio del libro de zeref el demonio diodora, el cual se decía que era inmortal "quien pudo traer a diodora hasta aquí." Exclamaba grey apretando los puños, "a que te refieres grey." Pregunto gohan ya que la reacción de grey era muy extraña "les contare hace diez años diodora ese demonio ataco el lugar donde vivía matando todo lo que estuviera a su alcance, destruyo toda la ciudad y mato a todos incluso a mis padres pero fui encontrado por Ur quien fue mi maestra y me enseño la magia de la creación de hielo, un dia desobedecí sus advertencias y quise enfrentarme a diodora y no pude hacer nada y mi maestra Ur tubo que hacer el aice set Shell para detener a diodora pero a un alto presio Ur se convirtió en hielo para toda la eternidad para mantener sellado a diodora." Relataba grey aguantándose las ganas intensas de llorar "bien yo digo que lo destro…." Natsu no termino de hablar ya que grey lo golpeo, "ni se te ocurra usar magia mago de fuego ya que si haces eso y diodora queda libre nada lo detendrá." Declaro grey viendo seriamente a natsu "bien entonces que sugieres que hagamos." Pregunto natsu "nos quedaremos aquí y esperaremos al imbécil que trajo a diodora aquí para detenerlo." Respondio grey serio mientras veía al demonio.

La espera para los cuatro se hacia eterna hasta que a lucy se le ocurrio una idea sacando una de sus llaves celestiales "bien ábrete portal del arpa Lira." Exclamaba lucy terminando de invocar a la ya mencionada Lira "porque no me llamas mas seguido si yo puedo serte muy útil." Exclamaba la espíritu celestial dándole un tic nervioso en la ceja a lucy "que yo sepa solo puedo invocarte tres veces al mes." Exclamo lucy "a enserio pero bueno que canción quieres que te toque hoy." Exclamo de nuevo la espíritu celestial "bueno ya se sorpréndenos." Declaro lucy "ok en ese caso tocare lo primero que se me venga a la cabeza." Declaro Lyra con el pulgar arriba comenzando a tocar una melodía hermosa llenando de tranquilidad a gohan, natsu el cual estaba dormido a lucy la cual escuchaba con gusto pero con grey era todo diferente ya que lo llenaba de tristeza y con dicha canción no pudo evitar recodar esos días cuando era discípulo de Ur.

Lira termino de tocar unas horas después y debido a que desconocidos se acercaban prefirieron ocultarse para no levantar ninguno sola sospecha de ellos "parecía haber escuchado algo por aquí." Exclamo un hombre con aspecto canino "a lo mejor es tu imaginación." Exclamo otro sujeto de traje azul y cabello azul "yo pienso que escucho el sonido del amor." Exclamo una mujer entre el grupo.

Los tres sujetos se quedaron observando el bloque de hielo que mantenía encerrado al demonio diodora.

Asi fue hasta que otro sujeto se hizo presente este traía una vestimenta que consistía en un abrió azul y uno verde por dentro, unos pantalones cafes portaba unas botas de cuero cafes que eran cubiertas por otras botas metálicas mientras que su rostro no se veía debido a que tenia un casco puesto, pero el color de su cabello hizo que grey lo reconociera "como van con la resurrección de diodora." Pregunto con superioridad el nuevo sujeto "señor zer con el hechizo mágico creo que recolectaremos la suficiente luz de la luna para despertar a diodora yo diría que en tres días a lo máximo." Respondio el sujeto pelo azul "excelente falta poco para consumir mi venganza y destruir a diodora." Declaro el sujeto del casco.

Luego de que los enemigos se fueron todos salieron del escondite para seguirlos y averiguar que querían con la luz de la luna, pero en todo el camino grey estaba bastante distraído "Lyon eso es lo que tienes pensado destruir el sacrificio de Ur por un imposible, no importa que tenga que hacer voy a detenerte y hacer que el legado y sacrificio de Ur no sean en vano incluso si debo matarte." Se decía a si mismo grey mientras se adentraban mas y mas en la cueva.

Minutos después llegaron a unas ruinas las cuales parecían ser el centro del problema en toda la isla, ya que encontraron a una congregación de magos llevando acabo el ritual de un hechizo mágico "que demonios están haciendo." Preguntaba lucy en el momento que apareció lira de nuevo "son gotas de luna." Exclamo lira "gotas de luna que es eso." Preguntaba ahora alarmada mente grey "yo conozco el hechizo del icen set Shell y la única forma de deshacer ese hechizo es con el conjuro mágico de gotas de luna debido a que la luz que emite la luna es capaz de derretir el hielo que tiene encerrado a ese demonio." Respondio lira aclarando todas las preocupaciones de grey ya que lyon si tenia pensado despertar a diodora.

De pronto natsu se levanto para llamar la atención de todos "los magos de fairy tail están aquí." Grito natsu disparando una gran masa de fuego distrayendo a los magos que realizaban el conjuro.

Grey salto adelantándose a natsu "yo sere el que detenga esto picos de hielo." Grito grey estampando las manos en el suelo para generar picos de hielo filosos contra lyon el cual también creo los mismos picos que creo grey cancelándose entre si.

El grupo ya estaba frente a lyon y sus secuaces "lyon en que estas pensando al tratar de liberar a diodora no te das cuenta de que estas condenando al mundo de nuevo." Grito grey al que alguna vez fue discípulo de Ur al igual que el "a pasado tiempo mi estimado grey veras desde mucho tendrías que saber que mi sueño es superar a Ur y la única manera de superarla es derrotar lo que ella no pudo." Respondio lyon quitándose el casco que llevaba puesto.

Natsu se le fue encima intentando atacar a lyon pero este le congelo el cuerpo dejándolo inmovilizado, "baya menudos amigos te has conseguido." Exclamo lyon mofándose de natsu como de gohan y lucy, "yo sere quien te detenga lyon no permitiré que destroces el sacrificio de Ur." Declaro grey preparándose para pelear "aun no lo entiendes verdad grey ES POR TU CULPA QUE UR ESTE MUERTA SI TU NO HUBIERAS NO HUBIERAS DESAFIADO A DIODORA ELLA NO HUBIERA TENIDO QUE SACRIFICARSE, GREEEEY FUISTE TU QUIEN MATO A UR." Gritaba lyon con gran rencor en sus palabras para grey "tienes razón fue mi culpa que Ur se sacrificara para detener a diodora, pero tampoco tienes derecho a arruinarles la vida a inocentes asi que para evitar que hagas algo imposible para ti lyon y que destruyas el legado de Ur te detendré aunque tenga que matarte." Declaro grey preparándose para pelear, "si nosotros de detre…." Natsu no termino de gritar ya que grey lo empujo de la cima de las ruinas "que demonios haces." Gritaba natsu mientras caia.

Pero sobre volando la aldea se pudo divisar a una rata gigante sobrevolando la aldea "están tratando de atacar la aldea grey dejaremos que resuelvas tus asuntos con el, lucy y yo nos encargaremos de defender la aldea." Declaro gohan mientras tomaba sorpresivamente del hombro a lucy para hacer la tele transportación y aparecer en la aldea para defenderla.

Pero habia algo que todos desconocían y era que Ur en efecto estaba con vida el único percance era que toda su energia se encontraba plasmada en la prisión de hielo y si liberan a diodora también liberaran a Ur de ese encierro eterno.

Ahora ya en la aldea ya se encontraban gohan y lucy preparándose para defenderla de cualquier cosa que pudiera hacer el enemigo los cuales soltaron una especie de gelatina la cual tenia el mismo efecto que el acido el cual era derretir todo a su paso, "oigan sujétense de algo pondré una barrera de energia sobre la aldea." Advirtió gohan haciendo que todos se pusieran a cubierto "como aras algo asi." Pregunto lucy aun confundida "ya lo veras raaaaaaaaa." Rugio al final gohan disparando violentamente un aura blanca hasta que dicha aura se expandio y formo una cúpula de energía en toda la aldea.

Mientras en un barco pirata que erza habia persuadido a zarpar a la isla galuna una poderosa onda de choque hizo que las aguas del mar empezaran a sacudirse titania vio directo a la isla y vio una barrera en forma de cúpula tratando de detener algo "sin duda gohan intenta defender algo con todas sus fuerzas pero porque siento que no ha usado todo su poder." Se decía a si mismo erza.

N/A: bueno aprovechare este corte comercial para aclarar unas cosas la primera ya se dieron cuenta de que erza esta empezando a comprender una pequeña parte del poder que tiene gohan y cuando se enteren todos que el poder que tiene gohan es suficiente para hacer desaparecer un sistema solar entero, segundo tengo pensado integrar al harem de gohan a Ur por lo cual la necesito con vida, la siguiente es cana ya que me la recomendaron antes y también a urtear pero ella estará después del arco de isla tonrou con el incidente con acnologia ahora si regresamos con su programación habitual.

Luego de que gohan colocara la barrera de energia sobre la aldea cuando dicha gelatina toca dicha barrera esta se derritió sin pena ni gloria, salvando satisfactoriamente toda la aldea.

Después la barrera volvió a convertirse en aquella aura blanca que anteriormente cubria a gohan y ahora asi lo mismo solo que en esta ocasión se desvanecía hasta el punto de dejar de verse "lo logre." Exclamo gohan relajándose para enfrentar a sus oponentes pero lucy seguía con los ojos como platos al ver ser expulsado poder en todo su esplendor "por todos los magos eso fue sin duda increíble." Se decía a si misma lucy mientras que a duras penas evadía una piedra lanzada por la mujer que tenia enfrente "pon atención o te aplastare en nombre del amor." Exclamo la mujer que respondia al nombre de sherry, "bueno ahora si estoy lista." Declaro lucy sacando su latigo lista para enfrentar a sherry mientras gohan estaba tranquilo frente a sus dos oponentes.

El hombre perro hizo que sus uñas brillaran en verde "en estas uñas hay un veneno capaz de paralizar a cualquiera." Advirtió el hombre perro "seguro pero espera tienes algo en la frente." Decía gohan mientras el apuntaba a su frente y el hombre perro se toco su frente y se paralizo a si mismo "bueno ahora si lo he visto todo." Exclamo gohan con una gota de sudor en la nuca mientras evadia una onda de su otro oponente, "pero aun sigo estando yo." Declaro el mago de ondas que antes de darse cuenta atravesó todo un sendero de árboles quedando inconsciente.

Mientras lucy estaba evadiendo las enorme s rocas que eran lanzadas contra ella por cortesía de sherry "si solo esquivas no demuestras amor." Exclamaba sherry con una mano en su rostro "ya basta de repetir amor a cada rato ábrete puerta del toro, tauro." Declaro lucy al final invocando al toro pervertido "hoy estas muy guapa como siempre." Exclamo el enorme espíritu "ya para con eso y dale duro a esa tipa." Declaro lucy apuntando a sherry la cual estaba con el rostro ensombrecido "con que eres una maga celestial aunque seas de ese tipo de maga estas en desventaja frente a mi, ya que puedo controlar a cualquiera que no sea un ser vivo como mi marioneta y eso incluye a los espiritus celestiales." Declaro sherry levantando sus manos para activar su magia de titiritero y manipular a tauro.

Tauro en medio de su ataque se freno en seco y ataco a lucy y esta evadio el golpe "que te sucede tauro detente." Gritaba desesperada lucy "lo siento lucy no puedo detenerme quiero pero no puedo mi cuerpo no me responde." Exclamaba el toro mientras soltaba otro golpe con su hacha, lucy lo evadió por suerte cayendo al suelo, tauro tomo de los brazos a lucy inmovilizándola completamente "cierrate puerta del toro." Exclamaba lucy pero nada pasaba sherry que se encontraba en la cima de la colina tenia una sonrisa de oreja a oreja "tengo entendido para cerrar la puerta de una espíritu celestial ambos tienen que estar de acuerdo y como en estos momentos yo controlo a tauro no podrá cerrarse la puerta." Exclamo sherry teniendo una rotunda ventaja contra lucy.

Tauro solto un golpe a la cabeza de lucy y ella la esquivo por muy poco "basta tauro detente." Gritaba desesperada lucy pero tauro no se detuvo ya que solto otro golpe que lucy igualmente por muy poco esquivo "por favor tauro recuerda el contrato que hiciste conmigo dijiste que me protegerías pasara lo que pasara." Gritaba lucy aun mas desesperada pero ene ese momento tauro se detuvo recordando ese momento para después desaparecer.

Lucy no podía creerlo habia logrado recuperar el control de tauro "pude hacerlo si he subido de nivel." Exclamaba contenta lucy y ahora sin invocar otro espíritu trato de enfrentarse a sherry pero ella estaba sobre un monstruo de piedra con lo cual lucy salio corriendo por su vida.

De regreso en la cima de las ruinas se encontraban grey y lyon peleando por un ideal diferente "me estas causando muchas molestas grey prueba esto aves de hielo." Exclamo al final lyon invocando con una sola mano una gran parvada de aves hechas de hielo "creación de hielo muro de hielo." Exclamo grey poniendo su escudo frente suyo pero las aves de lyon cambiaron de dirección y rodearon el muro de grey estrellándose en el generando una explosión blanca derribando a grey, "lo ves esa es la diferencia entre tu y yo tus creaciones de hielo son estáticas sin movimiento pero las mias no son creaciones de hielo en movimiento además tu sigues utilizando dos manos y yo solo necesito una." Declaro lyon con una enorme superioridad "yo uso las dos manos ya que asi fue como Ur nos enseño no importa lo que digas yo te detendré geiser de hielo." Declaro grey al final poniendo sus manos en el suelo invocando una gran cantidad de picos de hielo, que envolvieron a lyon pero este se libero fácilmente "ya me cansaste grey eres un estorbo para mi objetivo asi que desaparece de una vez, tigre de hielo." Declaro al final lyon invocando un tigre de hielo el cual se abalanzo contra grey mordiéndolo y estallando lanzando de la cima de la torre a grey.

De regreso con lucy ella seguía corriendo evadiendo los pisotones del monstruos de roca hasta que llego a un precipicio "oye ya para estos es un precipicio." Exclamaba lucy viendo al suelo el monstruo de piedra dio otro paso ocasionando que cayeran los tres, dejando a las dos chicas mareadas las cuales se levantaron golpeándose repetidamente, "jeje voy a ganar." Decía sherry recibiendo un lazo al cuello de parte de lucy "nop gane yo." Decía aun mareada lucy.

Luego de unos minutos lucy se recompuso pero también se recompuso sherry la cual se subió al monstruo de piedra y cuando estaba a punto de aplastar a lucy un personaje misterioso destrozo al monstruo de piedra.

Cuando lucy se recupero vio a erza y esta se alegro mucho al verla y corrió a ello pero erza le apunto con su espada "es cierto tomamos una misión de clase s sin permiso." Exclamaba para si misma "donde están los otros tenemos que regresar al gremio." Declaraba erza con una mirada gélida y sin brillo alguno "espera no podemos regresar los que viven en esta isla sufren a causa de unos tipos que quieren liberar a un demonio." Declaraba lucy "eso es algo que no me importa estoy aquí para llevar de regreso al gremio unos detractores." Declaro erza "entonces vas a dejarlos asi como si." Exclamo lucy incrédula.

Happy se acercaba para buscar a lucy y se topo con erza con lo cual trato escapar del lugar con la velocidad de un jet pero erza igualmente lo atrapo en un parpadeo.

De regreso en la aldea en una de las cabañas estaban gohan y grey obviamente el ultimo estaba en peor estado debido a la pelea que tuvo contra lyon la noche pasada.

Cuando grey despertó a el y a gohan les indicaron que fueran a la cabaña grande ya que los estaban esperando y no era una visita muy agradable ya que la visita no estaba para nada contenta el mas asustado fue grey debido a que siempre le ha tenido pavor a erza, mientras gohan estaba tranquilo pero serio de igual manera "grey y gohan llegan tarde regresaremos al gremio para deducir su castigo." Declaro erza sin miramientos "que estas diciendo que dejaremos las cosas asi como asi no vez como ellos están sufriendo." Exclamaba grey con la voz levantada "es algo que no me importa vine para llevarlos de regreso al gremio por tomar una misión de clase s sin permiso." Sentencio erza con una mirada gélida y sin brillo "no me ire erza tengo asuntos personales que resolver en esta isla y de paso ayudarlo no regresare al gremio sin terminar esto." Declaro grey de forma fría dándole a erza una mirada sin brillo erza le puso su espada entre ceja y ceja, pero grey la tomo y la puso en su pecho llamando la atención de erza "no me ire ya tome mi decisión y si vas a matarme hazlo." Declaro grey sin ninguna pizca de miedo en sus palabras para después apartar la espada de erza y salir de la tienda "ustedes dos buscaremos a natsu y nos iremos." Declaro erza pero una corriente de aire le llamo la atención y vio que gohan le daba una mirada gélida cosa que intimido "ahora te dire algo erza y espero que escuches bien yo no me ire les dije a ellos que resolvería el problema que tienen y es algo que voy a cumplir con o sin tu ayuda, mi padre me enseño una cosa y eso es no dejar a nadie a su suerte y yo no los dejare asi aun si tengo que pasar sobre ti primero." Declaro gohan gélidamente haciendo que erza se tensara en sobre manera, resignada y sin ninguna opción tubo que ceder "bien continuaremos con la misión pero terminando la misión regresaremos al gremio para que se discuta su castigo." Sentencio erza para después los tres salir de la cabaña.

Los tres alcanzaron a grey el cual se dirigía directamente a las ruinas que si apreciaban mejor estaban inclinadas "lyon todavía hay algo que no sabe y es que Ur sigue con vida, ella es esa prisión de hielo que tiene encerrado a diodora y si lyon destruye su prisión entonces el estará matando a Ur." Exclamaba grey a los demás a media que se acercaban a las ruinas fue en ese momento cuando los magos que realizaban el conjuro de las gotas de luna los rodearon "grey tu sigue déjanos a nosotros a estos sujetos." Declaro erza preparándose para pelear "anda grey ve a resolver tus asuntos con lyon te alcanzaremos después." Declaro también gohan el cual ya estaba derribando magos como si nada "anda grey tu tienes algo que hacer te alcanzaremos después." Declaro lucy la cual también atacaba a magos con su fiel latigo "chicos muchas gracias." Exclamo grey continuando su camino rumbo a las ruinas.

Erza, gohan y lucy comenzaron a pelear contra los magos que aparecieron y eran débiles demasiado débiles para ser magos "noto algo extraño estos magos son mas débiles que lo normal." Exclamo erza evadiendo un ataque mágico como si nada "si yo también lo note son magos de muy bajo nivel." Agrego lucy la cual mandaba a volar a un mago con su latigo "puedo sentir que natsu esta en dificultades ire a ver que pasa ustedes pueden con estos magos." Pregunto al final gohan "claro que si anda ve y revisa que natsu no este en problemas." Exclamaba erza dando un sablazo a un mago que cayo herido al suelo "si nosotras nos ocuparemos de ellos." Exclamo también lucy que también dejaba tendido a otro mago, gohan entonces con la tele transportación se fue a donde se encontraba natsu.

Grey habia llegado con lyon a duras penas debido a que estaba mal herido de la anterior pelea, "baya grey aun puedes moverte incluso con esas heridas sin duda Ur entreno a un hueso duro de roer." Exclamo lyon viendo a grey solo para que este hiciera la postura del ice set Shell, grey estiro sus brazos y los cruzo para que un circulo mágico celeste apareciera bajo sujo comenzando a soltar un viento congelado el cual era visible "lyon voy a detenerte incluso si tengo que llevar acabo el mismo hechizo mágico que utilizo Ur." Declaro grey generando mas poder mágico para que el viento congelante se hiciera mas tormentoso "estas loco sabes lo que pasara si usas el ice set Shell grey." Declaro lyon enardecido "lo se muy bien si tengo que morir para detenerte pues que asi sea." Declaro grey aumentando mas el poder mágico del hechizo "jamas lanzaras ese hechizo grey." Declaro lyon viendo a grey "tienes razón solo lo hacia para aumentar un poco mi poder mágico, ahora lyon te detendré a ti y al despertar a diodora con mis puños." Declaro grey lanzándose contra lyon "bien que asi sea entonces." Exclamo lyon preparándose para pelear con grey.

En la cueva donde permanece diodora se encontraba natsu peleando contra un hombre con mascara "te hare cenizas hombre de la mascara." Gritaba natsu lanzándose contra el sujeto pero este con su magia de tiempo freno a natsu en seco "te dije que mi magia me permite manipular el tiempo como a mi me plazca ahora estas en desventaja contra mi cazador de dragones." Exclamo el hombre el cual con un chasquido de dedos mando a natsu a estrellarse fuertemente a una roca, el hombre de la mascara estaba tan concentrado en natsu que nunca se percato de la llegada de gohan el cual le propino un fuerte golpe en el rostro, mandando al de la mascara a estamparse a unas rocas "rayos olvidaba que estabas con ellos también pero no importa el despertar de diodora se cumplirá de todas formas." Declaro el hombre de la mascara en el momento en que las gotas de luna comenzaba a caer sobre diodora comenzando a derretir su prisión de hielo, en el momento que llego gohan el pudo percibir una presencia de mas dentro de la prisión de hielo y dicha energia era cien por ciento femenina.

De regreso con grey y lyon ellos se estaban dando de golpes brutales debido a ideales diferentes "lyon debes detenerte si sigues con esto entonces si estaras matando a Ur ella sigue viva." Gritaba grey golpeando a lyon fuertemente en el rostro "eso ya lo se grey acaso me tomas por estúpido crees que por sabes eso me detendré voy a derrotar a diodora y asi superare a Ur." Grito lyon tratando de golpear a grey pero este le enterró un rodillazo en el abdomen encorvándolo "si asi como piensas no tienes ningún derecho de pronunciar el nombre de Ur lyon, tu nunca superaras a Ur es mas ni siquiera le llegas a los talones a ella y ahora te lo voy a demostrar para que para que ABRAS DE UNA BUENA VEZ LOS OJOS Y TE DES CUENTA QUE LO QUE ESTAS HACIENDO ES UN ERROR." Grito al final grey golpeando fuertemente a lyon para que se estrellara fuertemente en una base congelada "tu no lo entiendes grey desde un principio me convertí en discípulo de Ur con el único objetivo de superarla a ella y ahora por tu culpa no podre porque por tu culpa Ur tubo que sacrificarse y quedar encerrada con diodora y en este punto no me importa si ella esta o no viva derretire es hielo y destruiré a diodora cuésteme lo que me cueste." Grito lyon liberando mucho poder mágico el cual se comenzaba a tornar inestable "lyon detente tu poder mágico se sale de control si sigues asi moriras lyon si esa de ese modo que haras las cosas no me dejas mas opción." Grito grey también liberando poder mágico de forma brusca el cual también se comenzaba a tornar inestable "entonces si muero te llevare conmigo grey." Grito lyon expulsando mas poder mágico "pues que asi sea lyon." Grito grey lanzándose contra lyon y este hizo lo mismo chocando al mismo tiempo el golpe para después propinarse una patada, un codazo, un cabezazo y asi seguían sin retroceder ni un milímetro del otro y fue hasta que grey tacleo con todas sus fuerzas a lyon para seguidamente cargarlo y comenzar a correr derribando la mayoría de las bases para al final atravesar una pared completa.

En la cueva ahora solo quedaba natsu y gohan los cuales estaban contemplando el despertar de diodora, pero un estruendo les llamo la atención y ese estruendo fue el que hicieron grey y lyon al atravesar una de las paredes de la cueva para caer bruscamente al suelo donde grey seguía golpeado a lyon repetidamente "entiende de una vez lyon no dejare que hagas esto y manches el nombre de Ur." Grito grey dándole un ultimo golpe a lyon para dejar fuera de combate.

Grey se levanto a duras penas debido al daño acumulado solo para escuchar el fuerte y espantoso rugido de diodora el cual se habia liberado grey sin pensarlo dos veces se puso frente a diodora "no voy a dejarte escapar diodora." Exclamo grey tomando la postura del ice set Shell "que haces grey. "Exclamaba gohan impactado por la acción de grey "que haces grey." Grito natsu tratando de detener a grey "la única forma de detener a diodora y esa forma es la misma que utilizo Ur voy a utilizar el ice set Shell para detenerlo de una vez por todas." Grito grey al momento en que el circulo mágico correspondiente al ice set Shell se manifestara "no dejare que escapes maldito diodora aunque tenga que estar encerrado contigo por toda la eternidad." Exclamo grey comenzando a expulsar el poder mágico suficente para llevar acabo el hechizo pero natsu se le puso enfrente "la ultima vez te detuve por evitar que murieras esta vez no lo hare si vas a usar esa magia que estas esperando para lanzarla." Exclamo natsu serio viendo a grey "yo." Alcanzo a decir a penas grey ya que diodora comenzó a atacar con un golpe "bien entonces si no lo haces tu lo hare yo." Declaro natsu encendiendo su puño en fuego para lanzarse después contra el golpe de diodora y al momento de impactar con el puño de diodora esta se comenzó a romper hasta que se convirtió en nada mas que polvo "espera no me digas." Exclamaba gohan incrédulo "diodora ya estaba muerto." Exclamo grey al momento que comenzaba a llorar recordando lo que una vez Ur le dijo.

Flas Back.

Un pequeño grey entrenaba con Ur y lyon la magia de creación de hielo hasta que algo paso "Ur enséñame un poder fuerte." Pedia grey "grey ya te lo dije la magia de creación sera tan fuerte como tu quieras debido a que es la magia que da mas libertad debido a eso ya no me queda nada que enseñarte." Exclama Ur de una manera casi maternal "pero entonces no me hare fuerte ni tampoco podre vengarme de diodora." Gritaba grey desesperado "grey algún dia entenderás que si con la magia lo que buscas es venganza siempre terminaras perdiendo pero no te preocupes grey que yo me encargare de sellar tu obscuridad." Exclamo de nuevo Ur de manera casi maternal.

Fin Flas Back.

Grey en el momento que recordaba eso no podía evitar llorar ya que su maestra al final de todo cumplio con su promesa "gracias Ur gracias." Exclamaba para si mismo grey.

Luego de unos minutos comenzaron a irse de la cueva con excepción de gohan ya que se quedo donde estaba "creo que a grey le gustara esto." Exclamo gohan lanzándose al agua buscando la energia que sintió anteriormente y efectivamente encontró a Ur en el agua aun inconsciente, gohan la saco del agua ya que si permanecía mas tiempo bajo el agua entonces Ur si moriría.

Después de que gohan sacara a Ur del agua en minutos la joven mujer comenzó a despertar intento levantarse pero sus piernas no le respondían "no se esfuerce tanto estuvo mucho tiempo encerrada en el hielo, puede que su cuerpo tarde un poco en recuperarse." Exclamo gohan haciendo que la mujer volteara a verlo "donde estoy." Pregunto confundia Ur "esta en la isla galuna pero mejor la llevo con alguien que le puede explicar todo ya que todavía tenemos que completar algo aquí, la ayudare." Explico gohan mientras subia a Ur en su espalda y ella comenzaba a relajarse debido al calor que emanaba el cuerpo de gohan.

Fuera de la cueva estaban erza, lucy, natsu y grey esperando a que saliera gohan y cuando este salio grey quedo frio donde estaba, debido a que gohan traía consigo a una persona muy conocida para grey y a medida que gohan se acercaba la vista de Ur era mas detalla y ella pudo divisar todo y mas específicamente a un joven que ella muy familiar para ella "g..grey." exclamo aduras penas Ur "u..Ur." exclamo también a duras penas grey cuando salio corriendo a ver a su maestra y esta con todas sus fuerzas de voluntad se acerco donde grey para darle un abrazo "Ur crei que estas muerta." Exclamaba grey a duras penas sin romper a llorar "yo también crei lo mismo pero de algún modo pudo salvarme y al estar encerrada en hielo no envejecí y cuanto tiempo llevaba congelada." Pregunto al final Ur "llevabas congelada diez años." Respondio grey cosa que impacto en sobre manera "Ur con mucho gusto te contare todo pero por el momento hay algo que tenemos que terminar aquí." Exclamo grey serio viendo a sus amigos los cuales asintieron y decidieron regresar a la aldea para llevar acabo la ultima parte de la misión.

Ya de regreso en la aldea se planteo lo siguiente "bien ahora a la parte final de la misión voy a destruir la luna como se los prometi." Declaro gohan a las personas de la aldea "enserio puedes hacer algo de esa magnitud." Pregunto reacio el anciano de la aldea "ya lo verán cumpliré mi palabra además es otra cosa que esta causando esa extraña mutación." Exclamo gohan lo ultimo para si mismo y apartándose un poco de todos.

Mientras caminaba gohan comenzó a cargar una esfera de energia amarilla en la palma de su mano "si estoy en lo correcto con esto debe bastar haaaaa." Regio al final gohan disparando una viga de energía en dirección a la luna, el ataque de gohan choco con lo que creyeron que era la luna fue entonces que el ataque de gohan estallo solo para que después se viera como la luna se resquebrajaba hasta que se rompió y vieron como la luna expulsaba su brillo natural.

Fue en ese entonces que erza dedujo todo "con que era eso debido a las gotas de luna los gases toxicos del hechizo se solificaron formando una cúpula sobre la isla y de allí la luz purpura que emitia la luna." Exclamo erza dejando sorprendidos a todos ya que gohan también sabían de eso.

Después de un banque en señal de agradecimiento la misión del grupo de magos de fairy tail dio por terminado y lo único que aceptaron como pago fue una llave dorada, después de eso partieron rumbo a magnolia junto con una nueva miembro del gremio y también nueva chica que haga que los nervios de gohan estallen mas rápido de lo normal pero eso sera para la próxima ya que esta historia continuara.

Dios mio un arco de seis capítulos hechos en casi ocho mil palabras sin duda me lucí con este capitulo, el cal espero les guste ya que me esforcé de sobre manera para hacer.

Como punto final como se darán cuenta en este capitulo no me centre solo en gohan debido a que quería hacer este capitulo lo mas apegado a la historia original y como ahora si parte final a pedido de un lector incluyo en el harem a cana y como selección personal incluyo a Ur ahora si nos vemos la próxima.


	5. Chapter 5

Repito dragon ball z ni fairy tail me pertenecen ambos animes pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños.

Bien antes de empezar este capitulo tengo que responder algo lo primero me preguntaron porque no hago los capítulos mas largos y la respuesta es esta me cuesta mucho trabajo, escribir un capitulo largo ya que la mayoría del tiempo no tengo animos de escribir por eso mis capítulos solo constan de dos mil a cuatro mil palabras.

Lo segundo a la verga el gruvia he pensado mucho en esto y he decidido integrar a juvia al harem de gohan porque digamos que juvia será el punto clave de lo comico entre las chicas del harem de gohan y también el pequeño goten tendrá un mini harem en cual estará conformado por Wendy y meredy.

Capitulo5: Phamton Lord.

Han pasado unas semanas después de la misión en la isla galuna en ese lapso de tiempo la relación de las chicas con gohan mejoro mucho, incluso Ur se encariño con gohan algo increíble ya que los que conocían a Ur después de perder a su hija esta no se volvió a abrir a ningún hombre y ahora se esta abriendo a gohan, también en ese tiempo la maga Ur se unio al gremio y fue ascendida a maga clase ese.

Pero ahora nos encontramos con el equipo mas fuerte de fairy tail regresando de una misión exitosa y en todo el camino lucy no paraba de decir que ella era suficiente para la misión pero igualmente todos se colaron con ella a la misión y con unas palabras de gohan lucy acepto sin rechistar un poquito.

Pero antes desde lo lejos se podía ver que tenia un aspecto muy raro ya que se podían ver formaciones extrañas salir de todos lados del gremio.

Cuando el grupo llego vieron el estado del gremio tenia muchas vigas de hierro salir del gremio el cual parecía que en cualquier momento se caería a pedazos "quien le hizo esto a nuestro gremio." Declaro cabreado gohan mientras empuñaba sus manos liberando una pizca de su poder pero con esa pizca de poder podía poner a suda frio a cualquiera "el que haya sido va a tener que pagar." Declaro natsu con el rostro azul por la furia "fue phamton." Respondio mira la cual estaba cabizbaja "fue phamton." Repitió natsu lo dicho por mira.

La albina dirigio a todos al sótano del gremio donde se encontraban todos sus miembros de lo mas tranquilos incluido makarov "viejo porque no les regresamos el golpe a esos infelices de phamton." Declaro natsu furioso "calmate natsu no declararemos una guerra solo por atacar un gremio vacio." Exclamo makarov tranquilo "el ataque se produjo por la noche por eso no hubieron heridos." Exclamo mira aun cabizbaja "bueno si eso quiere el maestro que asi sea." Exclamo erza seria "pero tenemo…" natsu no termino de hablar debido a un golpe de gohan "ya basta natsu tengo que recordarte lo que paso en la misión de clase s por una estupidez tuya casi nos matamos ahogados y ahora quieres ir y declarar guerra por una vez piensa antes de actuar o de lo contrario terminaras muriendo." Declaro gohan el cual también se sentía impotente de no poder hacer nada pero debido a todas sus batallas lo diezmaron para no actuar de forma precipitada.

Todos en el lugar vieron el grado de madurez y preparación de gohan para las batallas "natsu gohan tiene razón escúchalo." Agrego makarov antes de salir a atender sus necesidades.

Las féminas del lugar se asombraron por el tono de hablar de gohan "baya es la primera vez que veo a gohan tan molesto." Exclamo mira viendo el estado de gohan "tienes razón no me sorprendería si pasara algo peor y llegara a enfadarse." Exclamo erza también viendo el estado de gohan "bueno yo si quiero ver de que es capas." Agrego Ur viendo a gohan el cual en cualquier momento estallaría "espero y se ponga asi si alguien llegara a lastimarnos." exclamo lucy de manera soñadora siendo imitadas por todas las féminas del gremio.

N/A: tengo que decirles que en este capitulo pienso poner en acción una porción del poder de gohan.

Unas horas mas tarde lucy se encontraba yéndose para su apartamento mientras debatía en su mente la suerte que tubo al haber ingresado en fairy tail y no en phamton lord.

Lucy entro a su apartamento y se encontró a todos sus compañeros de equipo incluido gohan pero este se mantenía sentado en posición de flor de loto tratando de mantener bajo control su poder ya que sentía que en cualquier momento se dispararía y se armaría un caos total y todavía no era el momento de crear un caos de magnitudes planetarias.

Lucy tenia los ojos como platos "que porque están todos aquí." Pregunto alterada lucy "a es que decidimos quedarnos juntos debido a que no se sabe si phamton llegase a atacar a alguien del gremio por eso decidimos quedarnos contigo. "respondio erza con simpleza "bueno por otro lado esta gohan aquí asique nada podría arruinar esto." Se decían asi misma erza y lucy al mismo tiempo "no entiendo porque no vamos haya y les pateamos el trasero." Declaro natsu de forma seria "natsu es un error atacar phamton lord debido a que su maestro jose también es conocido como un mago santo y también esta al nivel del maestro makarov además también cuentan con el grupo conocido como los cuatro elementos, los cuales tienen el mismo nivel que un mago de clase s, además también cuentan con el dragon slayer de hierro." Explico erza de forma seria.

Luego de que quedara todo claro todos decidieron dormirse ya que no sabían que podía pasar mañana por lo cual tenían que estar al cien por ciento de sus capacidades.

A la mañana siguiente en el parque ubicado en el árbol central estaban colgados y muy heridos el grupo de levy los cuales tenían un aspecto deplorable y en sus cuerpos tenían pintados el logo del gremio phamton lord el grupo, se abrían paso atra vez de la multitud "déjennos pasar somos de fairy tail." Declaraba erza apartando a todos del camino y cuando llegaron al frente vieron a sus amigos amarrados al árbol con muchas heridas en sus cuerpos los cuales también tenían machas de sangre.

Lucy estaba aterrada viendo el estado en el que se encontraba su mejor amiga del gremio "le…levy." Exclamo aterrada lucy cuando llego el maestro y vio lo que tenia frente suyo "hay solo una cosa que un padre no puede perdonar y eso es que corra la sangre de sus hijos esto es GUERRA." Grito makarov liberando poder mágico en bruto el cual quedo por los suelos cuando sintieron el otro poder que sintieron y todos voltearon a ver a gohan y lo que vio los asombro gohan estaba siendo rodeado por un aura blanca que liberaba destellos eléctricos, pero les sorprendió mas al ver que tanto el aura como el cabello de gohan titilaban de blanco a dorada "esos malditos voy a hacer que paguen por esto." Exclamaba gohan de manera sombría mientras el aura titilante se mantenía dándole un toque masivo de imponencia.

Después de dejar a lucy al cuidado de levy y sus amigos, el resto del gremio fairy tail fue a partir hostias a los de phamton lord y cierto demi sayan no va a contenerse con nadie ya que phamton lord esta por descubrir que hacer enfadar a un sayajin es un error fatal.

Horas después en la ciudad donde pertenece el gremio de phamton lord sus miembros se preparaban para enfrentar a fairy tail "si vamos a destrozar a una hadas." Declaro un de los magos pertenecientes a phamton.

Tres magos se acercaron a las puertas del gremio cuando estas fueron boladas en pedazos y los tres magos cayeron moribundos al otro lado del gremio.

En donde antes estaba la puerta se encontraba todo fairy tail sumamente enfadados "somos fairy tail donde esta JOSE." Grito makarov con lo cual todos los magos se le fueron enzima por con una onda de choque producida por gohan fueron mandados a volar "maestro busque al líder del gremio dejenos a estos insectos a nosotros." Declaro gohan al maestro el cual asintió y se dirigió al ultimo piso del gremio.

Gohan quedo al frente de los integrantes de fairy tail y con simple movimiento comenzaron el ataque inmisericordioso contra todos los miembros de phamton lord, natsu los carbonizaba sin piedad grey y Ur los congelaban sin misericordia, erza atacaba cambiando de armaduras haciéndoles heridas graves a todos los magos que atacaba, gohan les rompia los huesos a cualquiera que se pusiera enfrente sin ningún rastro de culpa "veo que tenemos a alguien que le gusta ver todo en primera fila." Declaro gohan viendo en dirección a gajeel el cual se asombro de que lo descubrieran y antes de que este se diera cuenta gohan ya estaba frente suyo.

En una fracción de segundo gohan le puso la mano en el rostro a gajeel para luego estamparlo brutalmente contra el suelo dejando un cráter de tamaño colosal gohan pretendía golpear otra vez a gajeel pero fue detenido por natsu "déjamelo a mi este desgraciado nos da mala fama a nosotros los dragon slayers." Declaro natsu serio gohan accedió y le dejo a natsu en bandeja de plata.

De regreso en magnolia lucy se encontraba regresando de hacer unas compras cuando de forma sorpresiva se puso a llover "que paso hace un segundo estaba haciendo sol." Exclamo lucy extrañada pero mas le extraño ver a una extraña mujer con vestimentas azules, cabello azul, ojos azules y piel blanca.

Dicha mujer tarareaba una canción extraña "quien eres tu." Pregunto lucy seria "juvia es la señora de la juvia." Respondio de forma seria pasando de ella bueno eso fue hasta que un extraño hombre salio del suelo "no no no señorita juvia no olvide nuestro trabajo." Exclamaba de forma extraña el hombre poniéndose cerca de juvia "demonios parece que soy un imán para los bichos raros." Exclamaba lucy desganadamente "no señorita no soy un bicho raro mi nombre es sol pero usted puede decirme señor sol de los cuatro elementos." Exclamo el ya auto presentado sol "que elemento cuatro ustedes fueron los que atacaron a levy y sus amigos." Declaro lucy preparándose para usar sus llaves pero rápidamente se hayo atrapada en una prisión de agua "no señorita eso fue obra del joven gajeel." Respondio al final a una lucy que intentaba salir de su prisión "las burbujas de juvia no pueden romperse con nada juvia informa que atrapamos al objetivo lucy haterfilia." Exclamaba juvia la cual hizo quedar inconciente a lucy para después llevársela dejando la llaves celestiales de esta tiradas.

De regreso en el gremio de phamton lord makarov se abría paso por el gremio liberando poder mágico en bruto, destrozando todo a su paso hasta que llego a la sala del maestro jose la cual fue destruida "jose te exijo una explicación que significa tu ataque a nuestro gremio." Grito makarov a jose "ha pasado tiempo makarov eres tan poderoso y volátil como siempre." Exclamo tranquilo jose enfadando mas a makarov el cual uso su magia de titan y lanzo un puñetazo a jose pero no paso nada debido a que el jose que estaba en el lugar era una proyección mental " eres tan cobarde como para tener una proyección mental y no dar la cara jose." Grito makarov "no ni siquiera tenia pensado enfrentarte ya que si nos enfrentáramos nosotros dos conocidos como magos santos, seria muy catastrófico." Respondio jose manteniéndose siempre tranquilo "cual es tu verdadero objetivo jose responde." Pregunto makarov casi sin paciencia.

De pronto una proyección de lucy apareció desconcertando a makarov "lucy que rayos significa esto." Grito makarov desesperado "en verdad deberías saber quien es en realidad lucy haterfilia." Exclamo jose el cual chasqueo sus dedos y tras makarov apareció un hombre raro "demonios no me di cuenta de este maldito." Exclamo makarov al momento en que le drenaron su poder mágico y se desplomara hasta el piso inferior.

Todos los magos de fairy tail estaban destrozando a todos los miembros de phamton lord cuando un estruendo los distrajo y cuando vieron lo que produjo todos se asustaron a excepción de gohan el cual con una onda de choque mando a volar a todos dejándolos inconscientes "retírense regresen al gremio pongan al maestro en un lugar seguro y denle esto." Declaro gohan al final dándole a erza una semilla del ermitaño "ahora retírense es una orden yo los alcanzare después." Declaro al final gohan.

Luego de que todos los miembros de fairy tail se fueran gohan busco el ki de lucy el cual no estaba en magnolia pero si estaba cerca y usando la tele transportación salio del lugar dejando perplejos a todos.

Alejado del gremio se encontraba una torre donde jose mantenía prisionera a lucy "no fue nada difícil capturarte señorita haterfilia." Declaro jose sonriendo maliciosamente "porque me quieren a mi." Pregunto asustada lucy "siento decirte que no podemos darte ninguna información." Respondio jose igual de malicioso "gohan ayúdame." Exclamo en voz baja lucy "nadie vendrá a ayudarte este lugar es secreto para todos." Declaro jose "estas seguro de eso insecto." Declaro una voz desconocida para jose pero muy conocida para lucy pero al ver la expresión de gohan, lucy se puso a temblar de terror ya que la expresión de gohan no representaba nada bueno en lo absoluto "tu gremio y tu cometieron un grave error." Declaro gohan dejando salir parte de su poder dejando por los suelos al poder de jose "un mago de fairy tail quien rayos eres." Pregunto jose alarmado "cierra el pico insecto insignificante pero te dire quien soy, mi nombre es gohan mago de fairy tail y un sayajin."Cuando gohan dijo eso último supo que después tendría que dar muchas explicaciones.

Jose quería mantenerse firme pero no podía ya que el poder que gohan estaba expulsando lo estaba aterrando "como te respondio me llevare a lucy aunque tenga que aplastarte la cabeza para eso." Declaro secamente gohan alarmando a jose "eso no podre ser muchacho." Respondio jose grave error "hubiera preferido que te apartado pero decidiste enfadarme ahora sabras porque nadie debe meterse con mis amigos y menos si es alguien que me gusta." Declara al final gohan con lo cual también tendría mucho que responder.

Lucy estaba asombrada y feliz ya que gohan acaba de decir que le gustaba "ja chúpense esa les gane." Se decía para si misma lucy pero salio de sus pensamientos al ver a gohan vencer a jose de un solo golpe pero con ese golpe parecía que le iba a empalar el brazo pero se alegro al saber que no fue asi ya que vio caer a jose inconsciente al suelo.

Gohan se acerco a lucy para desatarla y cuando estaba libre se le fue enzima a gohan besándolo sorpresivamente, el cual se confundido al principio pero termino correspondiendo.

Luego del agradecimiento de lucy a gohan estos decidieron regresar al gremio ya que el problema con phamton lord apenas a comenzado pero eso será para la próxima.

Bueno aquí esta el capitulo 5 de la historia si que fue corto pero ya lo explique quiero que este arco dure un capiluto mas y el que viene será increíble.

Segundo repito a la verga el gruvia juvia también estará en el harem de gohan por lo cual esto queda asi.

Gohan harem definitivo: lucy, erza, mira, cana, Ur y juvia.

Goten harem definitivo: Wendy y meredy.

Capitulo6: La Ira Estalla Regresa el Guerrero Mistico.


	6. Chapter 6

Repito dragon ball ni fairy tail me pertenecen ambos animes pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores.

Bien aquí esta el sexto capitulo de la historia espero y lo disfruten.

Capitulo6: La Ira Estalla el Regreso del Guerrero Mistico.

Después del ataque a phamton lord y del rescate de lucy han pasado unas pocas horas, todos lo miembros de fairy tail se encontraban en el sotano del gremio curándose las heridas y en el poco tiempo que tenían de haber vuelto descubrieron el secreto de lucy el cual era que ella pertenecia a una familia muy adinerada razón por la cual capturaron a lucy en primer lugar y la chica no podía sentirse peor.

Gohan se encontraba cerca suyo viéndola detenidamente y no le parecía mucho que lucy fuera de una familia adinerada "lo siento mucho no creí que pasaría algo como esto, pienso que es mejor regresar a casa y terminar con este caos." Exclamaba lucy casi a punto de llorar "lucy yo no creo que quieras hacer eso y es que ser de una familia adinerada no va contigo, además no nos dijiste que eras feliz están aquí en fairy tail no tienes por qué regresar a un lugar donde no eres feliz en lo absoluto." Declaro gohan poniéndole una mano en la cabeza lucy para tranquilizarla "ni yo lo hubiera dicho mejor lucy nadia te sacara de aquí y el que lo haga tendrá que pasar por encima de todos nosotros." Exclamo el maestro makarov recuperado después de comer una semilla del ermitaño "cierto concuerdo con el maestro." Exclamo natsu en compañía de todo el gremio.

Pero el momento de paz fue estropeado por unos estruendos que provenían de el exterior del gremio y cuando todos salieron lo que vieron los dejo perplejos y quien no lo estaría ya que prácticamente un gremio se acercaba caminando hasta postrarse frente a un muy destruido gremio de fairy tail y desde el interior del gremio phamton lord salio una voz que enfureció a todos en sobre manera "A TODO FAIRY TAIL ENTREGUEN A LUCY HATERFILIA SI NO QUIEREN SER DESTRUIDOS Y SI SE NIEGAN PROBARANDO DOS DISPAROS DEL CAÑON JUPITER." Grito el maestro jose dando la orden de cargar el disparo.

Erza salio disparada al frente de todos reequipándose a su armadura mas resistente y esa era la armadura de adamantiun.

N/A: antes de seguir tengo que aclarar que asi tradujeron esa armadura de erza en latino no me odien a mi odien al doblaje.

Todo el fairy tail se alarmo de la acción tomada por erza "erza no seas tonta aunque uses la armadura mas resistente es imposible detener el disparo de esa cosa." Grito desesperado el maestro makarov.

El cañon jupiter solto su disparo y erza junto los escudos de su armadura haciendo que apareciera un circulo mágico de color verde, el disparo de jupiter choco con la defensa de erza, la cual estaba soportando a la perfección el disparo eso fue hasta que el circulo mágico comenzara a romperse y afortunadamente para erza el disparo de jupiter estallo mandando a volar a erza mientras su armadura desaparecia mientras ella caia pesadamente al suelo.

Ese momento paso en cámara lenta para todos y mas para gohan ya que el veía repetirse ese momento, dentro de gohan su poder comenzaba a descontrolarse con lo cual comenzaba a surgir haciendo que gohan comenzara a titilar en una luz dorada, lo cual llamo la atención de todos pero lo peor paso.

El maestro jose volvió a hablar "SI NO QUIEREN EXPERIMENTAR DE NUEVO EL PODER DEL CAÑON JUPITER ENTREGUEN A LUCY HATERFILIA O DE LO CONTRARIO TODOS USTEDES VOLARAN POR LOS AIRES." Grito el maestro jose.

Gohan comenzó a alejarse del tumulto de personas cerca suyo disparando un aura dorada muy poderosa "ahora escucha insecto no les entregaremos a lucy de ninguna manera preferimos morir a hacer eso y yo voy a protegerla a ella aunque tenga que morir y llevármelos a ustedes conmigo al infierno." Declaro gohan incrementando, mas y mas su poder a tal punto que todo el lugar comenzaba a temblar y rocas enormes se despegaran del suelo y salieran volando por todos lados "asi es nosotros los haremos pedazos nuestra decisión no cambiara malditos." Grito natsu con los ojos en blanco por la furia "si preferimos morir a hacer algo como eso." Declaro erza la cual a duras penas se ponía de pie.

El aura de gohan se disparo otra vez volviendo a elevar mas que antes su poder "ahora escuchen en nueve años crei no encontrar a alguien tan imbécil para hacerme enfadar les aplaudo por eso y ahora estoy en un punto que no puedo mantener retenido mi poder y espero estén preparados phamton lord para abrazar al terror." Declaro de nuevo gohan disparando su aura al cielo como si fuera un pilar.

Todos los miembros de fairy tail estaban temblando aterrados al sentir esa cantidad de poder monstruoso que sentían "ese es el poder de gohan ese poder supera al mio como mago santo." Exclamo makarov impresionado por lo que tenia frente suyo "ese es el poder de gohan simplemente aterrador." Exclamo ur viendo directamente a gohan "definitivamente increíble supera todos los limites establecidos." Exclamo mira con un enorme sonrojo en su rostro "ahora veo porque vatio como si nada a lubbaly gohan es alguien con quien no hay que meterse." Exclamo erza la cual se recupero gracias a la semilla del ermitaño que le dio gohan.

Gohan seguía parada donde estaba "bien vamos a comenzar raaaaaa." Rugio gohan haciendo que todo el lugar temblara violentamente mientras su aura se expandía sin detenerse hasta que hubo un enorme estallido de luz que cegó a todos los presentes.

Cuando la luz cegadora se disipo todos vieron a gohan el cual no sufrio ningún cambio, pero podían ver como un aura dorada lo cubria mientras dicha aura dorada era rodeada por destellos eléctricos rebosantes de poder.

Gohan a simple vista no surtio ningún cambio pero el poder que desprendía era monstruoso.

Gohan levanto su brazo comenzando a cargarlo de energia y los asombro mucho ver formarse un platillo de energia sobre la mano de gohan "bien primero me desharé de ese molesto cañon tomen esto kienzan." Grito al final gohan lanzando un kienzan tan poderoso dejando al de krillin como el de un aficionado.

El platillo de energia choco contra el cañon comenzando rebanarlo como si este fuera una rebanada de pan hasta que el kienzan estallo destruyendo el cañon jupiter por completo "ahora es momento de romper huesos." Declaro gohan dirigiéndose contra phamton lord, dejando tras suyo un enorme cráter de donde salio.

Al momento que gohan salio volando en dirección a phamton lord del gremio salieron unos espectros que gohan evadió como si nada entrando al gremio comenzando a adentrarse en el.

Regresando con el gremio ellos estaban preparados para pelear pero la prioridad era mantener a lucy a salvo con lo cual mira se la llevo lejos de la batalla "oye espera yo quiero pelear con ustedes." Declaro lucy deteniéndose y zafándose del agarre de mira "lo se lucy pero en este momento te necesitamos a salvo los ves a todos ellos están pelean con orgullo por ti y lo que tienes que hacer es mantenerte a salvo por eso has todo lo que yo te diga." Declaro mira haciendo un hechizo de sueño durmiendo a lucy par que se le llevaran al refugio "bien puede que no tenga poder para pelear pero no por eso dejare de ayudarles." Declaro mira convirtiéndose en lucy.

De regreso con el batallón de fairy tail "no dejare que solo gohan se divierta anda vamos happy." Declaro natsu "si señor." Respondio el gato azul tomando a natsu y saliendo rumbo al gremio phamton lord "yo también voy tengo cuentas pendientes haya." Declaro el maestro makarov "ire también tengo que regresarles el favor de ese disparo." Declaro erza reequipándose en su armadura del cielo "ire también sera divertido congelarles el trasero a esos malditos." Declaro grey también comenzando a moverse "yo ire también ha pasado mucho desde que no peleo y es buen momento para quitarme el óxido." Declaro también Ur enfilándose para ir a pelear contra phamton lord.

Gohan seguía avanzando por el gremio de phamthon lord viendo al mago que cuidaba la lacrima que daba energia al cañon "mira que ser derrotado por un técnica de principiantes son patéticos." Exclamo gohan desganado al momento que el gremio comenzó moverse.

En la cima del gremio "AHORA VERN EL PODER DEL GREMIO PHAMTHOM LORD SERA MEJOR QUE PIDAN CLEMENCIA." Grito jose haciendo que el gremio comenzara a cambiar tomando la forma de un gigante.

Mientras en el refugio gajeel volvió a capturar a lucy, la cual se encontraba muy mal herida y inconsciente y cuando gohan viera eso gajeel va a ser reducido a chatarra vieja.

Rápidamente regreso a su gremio en la parte superior tirando a lucy como un costal de papas importándole muy poco el hecho de que a la chica la querían sin ninguna herida.

De regreso con gohan este dejo de perder el tiempo y salio del gremio para volar y llegar mas rápido hasta detenerse en uno de los hombros del gigante topándose con juvia que no mas al ver a gohan esta hizo que comenzara a llover "te sugiero que te hagas a un lado, el dia de hoy no estoy de muy buen humor." Exclamo gohan tratando de calmarse "a juvia se le dijo que detuvieran al intruso y juvia detendrá al intruso." Exclamo juvia monótonamente "que desperdicio una bella chica involucrada con mal nacidos como estos." Declaro gohan mientras era envuelto por su aura dorada.

Gohan no se percato de que lo ultimo dicho por gohan genero un sonrojo atómico en la chica "no no no juvia tiene que detener al intruso y juvia lo detendrá." Declaro juvia preparándose para atacar a gohan el cual no se inmuto en lo absoluto ya que evadía los látigos de agua como si nada "no lo entiendo porque estar con tipos como estos puedo ver a simple vista que eres mejor que esto." Exclamaba gohan evadiendo la nébula de agua de juvia fácilmente "juvia es lo único que tiene, juvia siempre fue vista como un fenómeno, ya que juvia siempre hace que llueva y por eso todos odian juvia." Exclamo triste la peli azul "puedo ver que tuviste un vida difícil, pero porque no empezar de nuevo, darle un nuevo comienzo a tu vida comenzando no se por estar en un mejor gremio." Exclamo gohan tratando de convencer a juvia de que cambie de parecer "juvia no puede comenzar de nuevo ya que juvia no es capaz de hacer amigos ya que todos ven juvia como un fenómeno." Exclamo triste juvia "te propongo algo porque no te unes a fairy tail allí podras hacer amigos de verdad, amigos que siempre estarán allí para ti y si no tienes amigos déjame a mi ser el primero." Exclamo gohan tranquilo mientras juvia comenzaba a llorar mientras que también dejaba de llover "juvia puede ser feliz, juvia puede tener amigos." Exclamaba incrédula juvia "si eso te lo prometo pero primero tenemos que detener a phamthon lord te parece." Declaro gohan recibiendo un abrazo y asentimiento de parte de juvia.

Mientras donde tenían a lucy gajeel se estaba divirtiendo de lo lindo ya que estaba maltratando a lucy "eso es todo lo que tienes dragon slayer de hierro apenas y siento todos los golpes." Declaro lucy poniendo una sonrisa desafiante y enojando a gajeel "maldita escoria de fairy tail no te atrevas a burlarte de mi." Declaro gajeel a punto de perder la paciencia "entonces mátame o espera no puedes me necesitan con vida." Declaro lucy de nuevo la cual fue golpeada por gajeel y estrujad en la pared, con lo cual lucy solto un sonrisa "como dije apenas y siento esto y vete preparando porque en este momento seras aplastado mira tras tuyo." Declaro lucy apuntando a un lugar especifico.

Parado en uno de los agujeros de la pared se encontraba gohan con una mirada gélida dirigida a gajeel y antes de lanzarse contra el mencionado paso a quitarse la parte superior de su traje de combate "eres un maldito miserable como te atreves a golpear una chica, tus acciones nos dan mala fama a los hombres eres un insecto asqueroso." Declaro gohan tronándose los dedos para comenzar a torturar a gajeel "cállate escoria de fairy tail la ultima vez tuviste suerte ahora me vengare de esa humillación que me hiciste pasar el otro dia." Declaro gajeel cabreado y lo enojo mas ver a juvia junto a gohan y esta no lo atacaba y asumió que habia traicionado a phamthon lord.

Gajeel salio disparado contra gohan el cual se mantenía estatico en su lugar hasta que atrapo la biga de hierro que gajeel tenia por brazo, gajeel intento empujar a gohan pero este le era inmovible "eso es todo veamos como te defiendes de uno de mis ataques." Declaro gohan levantando uno de sus brazos y apuntando a gajeel el cual se angustio, gohan rápidamente creo una esfera de energia que se estampo en gajeel generando una explosión que lo alejo de gohan, gajeel se recupero rápidamente y arremetió contra gohan con golpes salvajes los cuales gohan evadía sin mucho esfuerzo "baya eres puras palabras y yo detesto a los habladores." Declaro gohan dándole una patada a gajeel mandándolo a volar pero este se recompuso antes de estrellarse en una pared "tendre que ir enserio con este tipo." Declaro gajeel envolviéndose en poder mágico color verde mientras su cuerpo se tornaba metalico "eres bueno hiciste que me ponga serio." Declaro gajeel encarando a gohan "baya tu poder si que aumento pero aun asi jamas podras vencerme." Declaro gohan restándole importancia a la transformación de gajeel.

Mientras con juvia y lucy las dos chicas tenían corazones en los ojos viendo pelear a gohan "si gohan-sama es sensacional." Exclamo risueñamente juvia alabando a gohan "si gohan dale duro has que pague por maltratar mi bello cuerpo." Declaro lucy echándole porras a gohan también.

Gajeel no se tomo bien lo dicho por gohan por lo cual sin pensarlo dos veces se le fue enzima grave error ya que gohan lo hizo ganado en el aire ya que le conecto una fuerte patada que lo mando a volar y atravesar todo el techo del gremio.

En un parpadeo gohan ya estaba sobre gajeel y sin que este pudiese hacer algo para detenerlo, gohan le propino un potente golpe de hacha a gajeel para que este se estrellara de nuevo en el gremio hasta que gajeel quedase estampado en el piso inferior del gremio, luego del golpe gohan descendió con total calma mientras observaba a gajeel el cual le disparo un rugido de hierro que dio en gohan.

Gajeel tomo la oportunidad y con toda su velocidad le propino un fuerte golpe a gohan el cual fue suspendido un poco en el aire, para después revivir una patada giratoria y rebotar un poco en el suelo gajeel admiraba su proeza con una sonrisa "que te parecio eso escoria." Declaro gajeel sombríamente a gohan el cual se levanto como si nada "eso es todo lo que tienes estoy seguro que mi hermano menor, me haría mas daño que tu en una pelea." Declaro gohan viendo fijamente a gajeel "acabare contigo escoria rugido del dragon de hierro." Grito gajeel disparando su ataque contra gohan el cual levanto su brazo y preparo su ataque "bien voy a contraatacar el ataque big bang." Grito al final su técnica disparando una bola de energia contra el ataque de gajeel el cual fue vencido con facilidad.

El ataque de gohan se acerco a gajeel hasta que estallo en la cara de este haciendo que se estrellara en una pared y callera pesadamente al suelo sin poder levantarse "considérate afortunado insecto si hubiera querido te hubiera matado con el primer golpe que te propine pero no lo hice y eso es porque yo no mato a nadie aunque este sea muy ruin o estúpido como tu, pero guárdate esto bien en tu cabeza si atacas a otro de mis amigos vendre por ti y te aseguro que definitivamente te mandare al infierno." Declaro gohan fríamente a gajeel mientras se acercaba a donde estaban juvia y lucy.

Gohan se dirigio con las dos chicas y se apresuro mas cuando vio a lucy comenzar a caer y con su velocidad la atrapo antes de que cayera al suelo "oye lucy no me asustes asi anda come esto." Regañaba gohan dándole una semilla del ermitaño a lucy curándola en el acto, para luego voltear a ver a juvia "y bien que decidiste juvia." Pregunto gohan a la peli azul "si juvia dice que si juvia se unira a fairy tail." Respondio juvia abrazándose colgándose a la vez en cuello de gohan "oye no seas aprovechada." Grito lucy "rival de amor juvia peleara por el amor de gohan-sama." Declaro juvia aferrándose mas a gohan al punto de estarlo asfixiando "espera hay que hacer algo o de lo contrario muchas de nosotras nos terminaremos arrancando la cabeza que te parece si lo compartimos asi si otra chicas se enamora de el, no tendremos problemas pero eso si esa chica tiene que tener sentimientos sinceros por gohan." Declaro lucy viendo seriamente a juvia la cual estaba pensando mientras ponía un dedo en su barbilla "si juvia puede estar con gohan-sama, entonces juvia es feliz." Respondio juvia de manera jovial.

Luego de rescatar a lucy todos se encontraban en la puerta que daba al salón principal donde se suponía que se encontraba el maestro jose pero eso sera par la próxima porque esta historia continura.

Bien como verán ya comenzó a formarse el harem de gohan las primeras en comenzarlo fueron lucy y juvia y la que seguirá después sera erza, después mira, seguidamente cana y finalizando con Ur.

Ahora dire esto goten aparecerá en la historia antes del arco de oración seis porque motivo sencillo para que goten y Wendy comiencen a conocerse y de allí en adelante avanzaran despacio y digo despacio ya que es un harem de niños por lo que tengo que ir despacio mientras con el harem de gohan ese lo ire formando un poco rápido digo que la que sigue es erza por el arco de la torre del cielo ya que le dare un buen cierre a ese arco bueno por el momento me retiro hasta la próxima.

Capitulo7: La Historia de Gohan.


	7. Chapter 7

Repito dragon ball z ni fairy tail me pertenecen ambos animes pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños.

Bueno aunque el capitulo anterior no tubo comentarios he decidido traer este capitulo el cual consta de la parte final el arco de phamton lord y la segunda parte consta de gohan contando la historia de su vida a los miembros de fairy tail.

Capitulo7: La Historia de Gohan.

En estos momentos gohan se encontraba frente al maestro de phamton lord jose el cual no dejaba de darle una sonrisa sínica "por fin has llegado la mosca mas fuerte de fairy tail." Declaro jose haciendo que gohan comenzara a perder la poca paciencia que tenia "deberías quedarte callado o de lo contrario sufrirás mas de lo planeado" declaro gohan ante las palabras de jose el cual solto una sonrisa sínica "entonces que te parece si te muestro algo que hara que te sientas impotente." Exclamo jose el cual lazo un bola de poder mágico a una pared destruyéndola en el proceso dejando ver a gohan el ya destruido gremio de fairy tail y a todos los magos a penas en pie para pelear.

Gohan al ver dicha escena comenzó a apretar los puños ya que de nuevo fracaso no pudo evitar que el gremio fuera destruido y sus miembros heridos.

Debido al enojo de gohan de este comenzó a desprenderse de apoco el aura que representaba su modo mistico "eres un maldito te hare pagar por lo que hiciste cada golpe que te propine será para vengar a cada miembro del gremio ellos se han, convertido en una familia para mi y como miembro de dicha familia yo los voy a proteger a todos y todas aunque, me cueste la vida los protegeré incluso si tengo que ir contigo al mismísimo infierno para hacerte sufrir por la eternidad." Declaro gohan dejando que su aura estallara bruscamente destruyendo todo el salón en el que se encontraban dejándole a todos una vista perfecta de la pelea que esta a punto de comenzar.

Para el momento en que gohan y jose comenzaron a intercambiar palabras ya se encontraban en el lugar natsu, grey, elfman, mira, erza y makarov decir que las palabras de gohan los impresiono era decir poco estaban sorprendido del grado de responsabilidad que tenia gohan asi que prefirieron dejar que gohan se encargase de todo.

Tanto lucy y juvia veian a gohan con otros ojos debido al grado de aprecio a todos ellos sin excepciones.

Tanto gohan como jose se lanzaron contra el otro con una gran velocidad y a ultimo minuto gohan desapareció de la vista de todos, solo para aparecer atrás de jose dándole un fuerte golpe que lo hizo rebotar en el suelo solo para recibir una potente patada mandando a jose a estrellarse a las pocas paredes que le quedaban al gremio.

Jose uso su poder mágico para quitarse los escombros de encima y volteo a ver a gohan con una mirada fría a la cual gohan no se inmuto "vamos apenas acabamos de comenzar." Declaro gohan comenzando a caminar en dirección a jose el cual se mantenía en su lugar "no lo entiendo como una escoria como tu puede tener tanto poder, sin duda con tus poderes destruías todo a tu paso o me equivoco." Declaro jose cosa que enfado mas a gohan "NO ME COMPARES CONTIGO a diferencia de ti yo no uso mi poder para maltratar y amedrentar a otros yo uso mi poder para proteger a todos aquellos que son importantes para mi aquellos que me dan motivaciones para seguir haciéndome fuerte y poder protegerlos, estos poderes que tengo son los poderes que obtengo al recibir las emociones de mis seres queridos aquellos que hacen que yo pelee dia a dia que entrene dia a dia para poder protegerlos y mantenerlos a salvo es por eso que no DEJARE QUE ALGUIEN COMO TU ME QUITE TODO ESO Y PARA EVITAR QUE SIGAS CAUSANDO DOLOR VOY A DETENERTE EN ESTE MISMO INSTANTE." Declaro gohan mientras se encendía en aquella poderosa aura que lo hacia ver mas poderoso de lo que ya es.

Jose no se tomo nada bien lo dicho por gohan "que desperdicio de poderes entonces con ese poder yo ya hubiera puesto de rodillas a todo el reino y consagrando al gremio phamton lord como el mas poderoso de todos." Declaro jose formando una enorme bola de poder mágico de color morado "eres un grandísimo estúpido no quieres escuchar razones ahora voy a usar el poder que tanto deseas para derrotarte." Declaro gohan tomando la postura del ka me ha me ha haciendo que el aura que lo rodeaba se disparara de nuevo comenzando a girar en torno a gohan "deja de decir estupideces escoria de fairy tail y muere de una vez BOLA MORTAL." Grito jose disparando una enorme bola de poder mágico de color morado contra gohan el cual solto el kamehameha colisionando con el ataque de jose generando una poderosa onda de choque "aprende de una ves si tu solo buscas hacer el mal y generar caos siempre seras derrotado aquellos que se jactan de puestos de poder inalcanzable son brutalmente derrotados y es cuando la realidad los golpea como una roca en la cara si eres malo y ruin estaras siempre destinado a ser derrotado por aquel que haga el bien y créeme si yo no te derroto que es poco probable lo hará cualquier otro guerrero que se canse, de tu opresión y martirio y en este momento pienso tomar ese puesto y hacerte ver el destino que tu mismo escogiste." Declaro gohan incrementando una centésima mas el poder del kamehameha comenzando a ganar mas y mas terreno.

Los presentes que escuchaban lo que decía gohan estaban impresionados "maestro lo que dice gohan es cierto." Pregunto erza a makarov "asi es erza todo lo que gohan dijo es la pura verdad aquel que solo busque causar sufrimiento esta destinado a ser detenido." Respondio makarov ante la pregunto a erza "increíble." Exclamo natsu viendo pelear a gohan "el es todo un hombre." Exclamo elfman con su tono usual "simplemente no sabia que alguien podía pensar asi." Exclamo grey viendo a gohan "ni siquiera yo tengo ese grado de madures y eso que tengo mas experiencia de vida que gohan oero esto me deja sin palabras." Exclamo Ur viendo a gohan con otros ojos "impresionante sin duda gohan a sido un buen miembro de fari tail desde que entro al gremio." Exclamo mira viendo a gohan con un sonrojo notable.

Lucy y juvia se encontraban super sonrojadas debido al grado de madurez que tenia gohan, podía decirse que gohan era mas maduro y serio que muchos de ellos en la edad en que están.

Jose en estos momentos estaba haciendo sus mayores esfuerzos por empatar la fuerza de gohan pero le era inútil "porque eres tan poderoso soy un mago santo debería vencerte fácilmente." Declaraba jose desesperado por hacer retroceder el ataque de gohan "esto tienes que metértelo bien en la cabeza siempre va a aparecer alguien mas fuerte que tu y eso lo se por experiencia a lo largo de mi vida he peleado con criaturas que te harían ver a ti un mago santo como un mero chiste y ahora pierde de una buena vez." Declaro al final gohan aplicando un poco mas de fuerza al kamehameha impactándolo directamente con jose generando una explosión enorme que destruyo mas el ya destruido gremio andante de phamton lord.

Cuando el humo y el polvo generado por el ataque de gohan se podía ver a jose tumbado en el suelo incapaz de moverse "espero que entiendas lo que te dije y empieces a ver lo valiosa que es la vida, como dije antes no me gusta matar a nadie ni siquiera a ratas como tu pero si vuelves a causar problemas entonces terminare lo que empecé hoy aquí." Declaro gohan dándole la espalda a jose el cual se levanto de donde estaba y cargo otro ataque mágico y se lo lanzo a gohan y este se dio vuelta "estupidoooo." Grito gohan disparando una ráfaga de ki destruyendo por completo el ataque mágico de jose dándole directamente a jose para impactarlo en el mar hundiéndolo y hundiéndolo hasta que estallo creando un gran estruendo.

En el mar podía verse un huevo que se llenaba de a poco y a un gohan con su brazo levantado mientras este temblaba de furia y un poco de arrepentimiento ya que el no quería matar a jose pero este, se vio obligado a defenderse y el resultado fue la inminente destrucción del mago santo conocido como jose.

Gohan descendió con miedo de lo que llegasen a pensar de el asi que con la mirada ensombrecida se postro frente a makarov "yo lo siento no quería matarlo." Exclamo gohan alterado "no te preocupes hijo tu le diste la oportunidad de cambiar pero no quiso escuchar yo hubiera hecho lo mismo si hubiera estado en tu lugar no te pongas asi ya que hoy salvaste muchas vidas." Exclamo makarov reconfortando a gohan "por cierto maestro tengo algo que revelarles de mi pero será hasta que el gremio se encuentre reconstruido." Declaro gohan comenzando a irse del lugar para pensar un poco.

Semanas después el gremio fue totalmente reconstruido o lo que es mas fue totalmente reconstruido y mejorado ya que era mucho mas grande que el anterior si fue una renovación total que sufrio el gremio de fairy tail.

Ahora todos se hallaban reunidos en una mesa grande preparándose para escuchar lo que gohan tenia que decirles "bueno luego de tanto meditarlo llego la hora de abrirme con todos." Exclamo gohan de forma seria "bien puedes comenzar." Exclamo también makarov de forma seria "bien primero que nada esto que voy a decirles puede que lo crean una locura pero yo no soy de este mundo al que pertenecen ustedes." Comenzó a contar gohan "espera como que no eres de este mundo." Exclamo un sorprendido y confundido natsu "sencillo vengo de un planeta muy parecido a este lleno de bosques y paisajes hermosos yo provengo de la tierra, pero solo una parte ya que mi otra mitad proviene de una raza extranjera con apariencia humana." Exclamaba gohan con mucha seriedad "sayajin que es eso, te escuche decir eso cuando me rescataste la primera vez." Pregunto lucy con mucho interés "verán los sayajin eran una raza de guerreros peligrosos los cuales se dedicaban a la conquista y comercialización de mundos." Respondio gohan con seriedad "pero dijiste era que paso con ellos y aun queda algún otro con vida." Pregunto erza ahora "pues veras dicha raza fue exterminada junto con su planeta por un tirano llamado frízer el cual comenzaba a alarmarse debido a que cada vez nacían sayajin con un gran almacenamiento de poder y fue por eso que los destruyo personalmente para que en un, futuro no se convirtieran en un problema para el y en la actualidad sayajin pura sangre diría que solo quedan dos pero debería tomar en cuanta a otro sayajin que sobrevivió a la destrucción del planeta sayajin de raza pura solo quedan tres mientras que sayajin híbridos como yo hay dos mas." Respondio gohan aun de manera seria.

Ahora fue el turno de natsu de hablar "todos los sayajin son igual de fuertes." Pregunto natsu "no hay jerarquías los sayajin se clasificaban entre clase baja y clase alta, los clase baja eran enviados a planetas donde no hubiera seres poderosos mientras que los sayajin de clase alta eran enviados a misiones de mayor calibre." Resopondio gohan con simpleza "los sayajin híbridos son mas fuertes o débiles que uno de sangre pura." Pregunto ahora Ur "es todo lo contrario ya que los sayajin hibridos tienen a ser mas tenaces que un sayajin de sangre pura debido a que hay cosas que se nos facilitan como el de incrementar mas nuestro poder cada vez que peleamos." Respondio gohan de forma seria "juvia tiene una pregunta juvia quieres saber si tienen una transformación como la de gohan – sama." Pregunto juvia levantando la mano "pues la transformación que vieron actualmente solo yo puedo acceder, pero hay unas transformación a que cualquier sayajin puede llegar la primera es la de un ozaru." Respondio gohan "juvia quiere saber que es eso." Volvió a preguntar juvia "un ozaru es la transformación de un mono gigantesco pero solo se puede acceder a esa transformación durante la luna llena o creando una luna artificial dicha transformación incrementa el poder del sayajin diez veces." respondio gohan nuevamente.

Ahora era mira la que quería preguntar "cual es la otra transformación." Pregunto mira igualmente levantando la mano "bueno la segunda es aquella transformación que los sayajin tienen como leyenda y es la llamada super sayajin un sayajin puede llegar a dicha transformación mediante el entrenamiento duro." Respondio gohan "pero cual transformación usaste cuando destruiste a phamton lord." Pregunto grey "bueno era mi estado mistico dicho estado lo logro cuando asimilo el poder del super sayajin en mi estado base y en dicho estado soy prácticamente invencible ya que supero toda transformación de un sayajin." Respondio gohan serio.

Hora era el turno de cana para preguntar "que tipo de mujeres les gusta a ustedes los sayajin." Pregunto cana sacándole un sonrojo a gohan y a las demás féminas "bueno pues a mi me gusta tal y como son pero a los sayajin nos atraen mas las mujeres de carácter fuerte." Respondio gohan algo incómodo.

Las preguntas serias seguían llegando y llegando hasta que a gohan la hicieron una pregunta que ya esperaba "como eres de pequeño." Pregunto lucy "bueno debo ser sincero cuando era niño era todo un lloron pero debido a las circunstancias tuve que pelear con tipos fuertes casi siempre, fue a medida que fue creciendo que esa actitud se fue esfumando para comenzar a disfrutar las batallas con seres poderosos ahora gracias a los entrenamientos con mi padre siempre que peleo con alguien fuerte mi corazón comienza a latir de emoción ya que yo como sayajin me encanta pelear." Respondio gohan algo apenado.

Asi siguieron preguntándole a gohan sobre su vida sus aventuras hasta que se hizo muy tarde y todos se retiraban para descansar he iniciar un nuevo dia.


	8. Chapter 8

Repito dragon ball z ni fairy tail me pertenecen ambos animes pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores.

Hola hola vuelvo con un nuevo capitulo de esta historia y tengo que darles las gracias ya que esta remasterización supero en todo a su antecesora ya que logro veintisiete comentarios en treinta y nueve capítulos y esta en solo siete logro superar esa marca ya que lleva veintiocho comentarios y eso se los agradezco mucho, solo por eso he decidido darles gusto a ustedes y reabrir el harem de gohan el cual queda de la siguiente menera.

Gohan x erza x lucy x mirajane x juvia x cana x ur x kagura y urtear.

Goten x Wendy x meredy x chelia.

Natsu x lissana y con todo pesar lo hago.

Bueno espero les gusten los cambios que hice en los respectivos harems ya mencionados.

En este capitulo comienza el arco de la torre celestial o como se tradujo aquí en Latinoamérica como la torre del cielo.

Capitulo8: El Secuestro de Erza.

Luego del altercado que ocurrio entre el gremio phantom lord y fairy tail la situación regreso a la normalidad bueno casi a la normalidad.

Laxus se encontraba sentado en una mesa solo hablando chorradas de mal gusto cosa que hizo enojar a erza "repite lo que dijiste laxus." Declaro erza furiosa "lo que escuchaste este gremio esta lleno de debiluchos y cuando tome el cargo de maestro del gremio me desharé de los débiles de este gremio comenzando por la causante de todo este lio y por el otro nuevo." Declaro laxus forma altanera pero el ultimo comentario hizo enoja a gohan.

Sin que nadie se percatara le puso una mano en el hombro "oye idiota no importa si interrumpo tu discurso presidencial cierto." Exclamo gohan infligiendo fuerza en el hombro de laxus doblegando a este "como te jactas de que seras maestro de fairy tail si cuando mas te necesitaban aquí decidiste darle la espalda a sus miembros y peor aun darle la espalda a tu propio abuelo que estuvo a punto de morir." Declaro gohan molesto con laxus.

Laxus intento quitarse a gohan de encima pero no podía "entonces que ese viejo se apresure a morir para tomar el control del gremio y echar a los débiles." Declaro laxus "eres un bastardo que no merece tener a alguien tan bueno como el maestro makarov como abuelo, si de ese modo tratas a tu familia no sentiré ningún resentimiento por lo que voy a hacer a continuación." Declaro gohan propinándole uno de sus poderosísimos golpes en el abdomen a laxus doblegándolo.

Laxus se sujetaba el abdomen mientras escupía sangre ya que el daño que le hizo ese golpe fue grave "que te parece alguien "débil" te acaba de poner en tu lugar." Declaro gohan alejándose de laxus para que este se retorciera de un dolor infernal.

Luego de ese altercado el equipo mas fuerte de fairy tail decidio tomarse unas en las bellas playas de magnolia.

Surcando las olas se encontraban gohan y lucy esta ultima se aferraba a gohan como si fuera un koala pero a gohan no le molestaba, cabe decir que lucy estaba soñando despierta ya que estaba tocando cada musculo que tenia gohan en su cuerpo y le sorprendió sentirlos tan duros y firmes que el acero "mi dios debe ser un pecado tener semejante físico." Se decía asi misma lucy disfrutando de la cercanía con gohan.

Mientras en la playa se encontraba erza tomando el sol, la bella peli roja llevaba un traje de baño de dos piezas de color negro, dicho bañador hacia resaltar la belleza innata de erza, ya que la chica sin la armadura era toda una belleza incluso con la armadura erza era una belleza y ella lo sabia por lo cual se sentía orgullosa de su físico perfecto.

Natsu y grey jugaban voleibol pero luego de cinco minutos el juego se empezó a tornar mas intenso y el pobre balón se llevaba todo ya que cuando natsu lo golpea este iba como un proyectil de fuego contra grey y cuando el regresaba el pase sucedía casi lo mismo, solo que iba en un cubo de hielo.

Detrás de una palmera se encontraba juvia acosando digo mirando a gohan divertirse con sus amigos "ja gohan-sama tan varonil." Exclamo juvia con un toque lujurioso y soñador a la vez.

Juvia traía un bañador morado de dos piezas resaltándole el increíble físico de la chica y ella estaba segurísima de que si usaba sus encantos como decía ella el joven demi sayan caería en dichos encantos y juvia no estaba tan lejos de la realidad.

Horas mas tarde el grupo se encontraba en un casino divirtiéndose a lo grande lucy miraba a erza no ganar si no aplastar a los otros jugadores en la mesa dichas habilidades para ganar de erza tenían impresionada a lucy la cual veía todo con mucha impresión.

Natsu estaba tratando de ganar algún premio en las maquinas pero desgraciadamente no ganaba ningún premio a lo cual se ponía hacer berrinche mientras happy le daba apoyo moralmente.

Por otro lado grey se la pasaba hablando con las chicas en dicho casino las cuales no lo dejaban ir a ningún lado.

Mientras con gohan el demi sayan disfrutaba de un poco de jugo cuando llamaron su atención "he gohan-sama." Llamo juvia con su tono usual llamando la atención de gohan y este al verla se quedo embobado ya que juvia traía puesto un vestido morado de una pieza ceñido un poco al cuerpo dicho vestido dejaba expuesto parte del pecho de juvia dándole un bella vista de los pechos copa D de juvia y como toque final un collar con el símbolo del gremio hecho de oro, juvia también llevaba el cabello suelto dándole un toque mas de belleza a la chica.

N/A: digan lo que digan juvia me gusta mas con el cabello suelto la hace lucir mucho mejor.

Gohan salio de su impresión para ver directo a juvia "oh juvia también viniste." Exclamo gohan con jovialidad "si juvia vino porque juvia quería agradecerle por darme una nueva vida." Exclamo juvia con una sonrisa hermosa "no necesitas agradecerme con que seas feliz me basta." Exclamo gohan cuando juvia se sentó a su lado y le dio un abrazo que sorprendió en sobre manera a gohan "juvia quiere darle las gracias a su manera asi que deje a juvia dar las gracias." Exclamo juvia acercándose al rostro de gohan este por inercia hizo lo mismo hasta que juvia y gohan se dieron su primer beso de muchos.

Juvia dio un pequeño saltito para sentarse en el regazo de gohan para envolver sus brazos alrededor del cuello de gohan profundizando mas el beso importándole un bledo que todos los vieran besándose.

Tres largo y intensos minutos después juvia y gohan rompieron el beso pero juvia se abrazo de gohan y se acurruco en el pecho del joven sayan el cual disfrutaba de la cercanía que tenia con juvia "juvia se siente feliz, juvia pudo ver que gohan-sama siente lo mismo que juvia." Exclamo juvia con un sonroso enorme "no entiendo juvia de que hablas." Pregunto gohan confundido "juvia ama a gohan-sama por darle un nueva vida y juvia quiere estar con gohan-sama siempre." Respondio y declaro juvia haciendo que su sonrojo se hiciera mas notorio "me alagas juvia pero tienes el derecho de saber que me gustan otras chicas." Declaro gohan un poco apenado ya que sabia que había arruinado el momento con juvia.

Le sorprendió mas el hecho de que juvia en ningún momento aflojara su abrazo y mucho menos quitar la sonrisa que tenia "juvia ya lo sabia a juvia no le importa compartir a gohan-sama siempre y cuando gohan-sama tenga espacio en su corazón para juvia." Exclamo juvia abrazando con mas fuerza a gohan para volver a besarlo y este correspondió al beso sin pensarlo dos veces.

Otros tres minutos después ambos rompieron el beso que dio inicio a su relación entre ellos pero de pronto todo se puso negro lo cual tomo por sorpresa a gohan ya que al estar besando a juvia se olvido de mantenerse alerta y un extraño hombre apareció tras gohan pero antes de que pudiera atacar juvia protegió a gohan.

En otro lado natsu fue noqueado por una bala en forma de cubo que impacto en la boca del peli rosa.

En otra parte del casino grey también fue tomado por sorpresa el cual también cayo noqueado ante el ataque sorpresa del enemigo.

Mientras en la mesa donde estaban erza y lucy, esta ultima fue atrapada con las cuerdas de milliana, mientras los otros atacantes confrontaban a erza la cual por esta en chock fue noqueada por el mismo hombre raro que noqueo a natsu.

Con esos los recién llegados se llevaron a erza dejando a lucy amarrada en el suelo.

Que pasara con erza jellal complira sus planes al sacrificar a erza o sufrirá de primera mano la ira de un sayajin todo eso se sabra en el próximo capitulo.

Capitulo9: Al Rescate de Erza Vamos a la Torre del Cielo.

 **Aviso importante.**

Debo decir que el próximo capitulo de esta historia se retrasar un poco ya que estoy en proceso de remasterizar otra de mis historias la cual sera la que tengo con dragon ball z x akame ga kill y para dicha remasterización voy a utilizar a la versión mas poderosa que tengo de gohan, para los que no sepan tengo una historia titulada como jóvenes guerreros donde gohan tiene el super sayajin rojo, azul y blanco y para los que no quieren espoilarse les recomiendo que la lean ya que es muy buena.

Como decía esa historia sera reescrita como un harem el cual estará compuesto de la siguiente manera Gohan x akame x leone x sheele x chelesea x esdese (tiene otro nombre pero se me es complicado por eso lo pongo haci) no incluyo a seryu ya que es chica esta bien rota de la cabeza por lo cual sera algo difícil de arreglar.

Bueno espero les haya gustado el capitulo y este tráiler y mañana saldrá el primer capitulo de la remasterización de la historia entre dragon ball z x akame ga kill la cual llevara el siguiente nombre El Asesino mas Poderoso a una cosa mas si se les ocurre un mejor nombre denlo en los comentarios y yo escogeré el que me llame mas la atención ahora si hasta la próxima.


	9. Chapter 9

Bueno tanto tiempo sin escribir espero no haber perdido el toque esto no es un capitulo es simplemente yo como autor dándoles unas palabras por la navidad.

Primero que nada quiero darles un enorme **GRACIAS** porque sencillo por acompañarme todo este año leyendo todas mis historias por eso les doy las gracias ya que, son un publico maravilloso algo que me he dado cuenta durante el tiempo que he hechos historias he tenido mis altibajos en este ámbito.

Pero siempre avían aquellos lectores que me apoyaban en continuar con esto y les hago mención especial en esto ellos son **Alucard77** un buen autor también que empezó sus historias inspirándose en mi y eso yo nunca lo imagine que alguien se inspirara en mi a escribir algo por lo que me siento super ogulloso no lee todas mis historias pero yo respeto eso ya que el siempre apoya las mias y a todos, mis lectores les recomiendo que lean sus historias ya que son muy buenas.

El segundo autor del que hago mención es **ATEN92** el es de esos lectores y autores que siempre me pedían que actualizara su historia favorita la cual es un angel y un sayajin, el es otro buen autor recomiendo sus historias con todos sus honores.

No por eso los dejo de lado a todos los demás porque no es asi esta es una mención honorifica en general para mis lectores yo como autor de historias sin ustedes yo no seria absolutamente nada y es por ustedes que saco historias nuevas para sorprenderlos cada vez mas y gracias a ustedes he subido como autor mis mejores historias que **son dragon ball dxd, jóvenes guerreros, un nuevo viaje, un angel y un sayajin, un mejor destino y actualmente el asesino mas poderoso** esas historias no hubieran crecido tanto sin ustedes y estoy totalmente agradecido por eso.

Se que han estado esperando capitulo nuevo de mis historias pero actualmente paso por un bloqueo creativo ya que no se me ocurre nada para darles un capitulo como normalmente los hago, épicos, divertidos y en algunas ocasiones con romance.

Les pido disculpas por eso pero después de que pasen estas festividades regresare a escribir seguido para compensar el tiempo perdido.

Este 2017 habrán nuevas historias are un crossever que siempre he querido hacer y es entre dragon ball z y rosario + vampire se que hay muchos ya pero ninguno hecho a mi estilo ya que me gusta ser original y no copiar nada de otros autores me gusta ser autentico y que ustedes lean historias con un entorno muy diferente.

Hare un remak de evangelion z y sekirei z ya que no son muy seguidas y comentadas eso y que esas dos historias comenzaron bien y terminaron estancándose y no quiero que eso me pase.

Ya que lo reconozco y en varias de mis historias he hecho cagadas completas pero este 2017 planeo eliminar esos errores.

Are también un remak de dragon y perla z ya que nunca la continúe ya que no me gusto como empezó ya que no supe como encajar a gohan con los personajes de inuyasha pero ya logre resolver ese problema.

También anuncio la tercera temporada de jóvenes guerreros, dos temporadas mas de dragon ball dxd, una segunda y tercera temporada de un angel y un sayajin, un nuevo viaje solo tendrá una temporada pero larga y una segunda temporada y final del asesino mas poderoso.

Como les decía les agradezco a todos acompañarme en este año en el cual tuve mas participación que en otros tiempos además solo me quedan dos años y medio mas para que me retire definitivamente del fanfiction pero mientras ese momento llega les traeré historias y sorpresas muy buenas, para sacarles una sonrisa.

Como decía no puedo expresar mucho la gratitud que les tengo por apoyar mis historias estoy completamente agradecido con todos y todas ustedes ya que se que pasan pendientes de que suba capítulos nuevos y no se preocupen que subiré capítulos nuevamente pero será después de estas festividades.

Yo volveré a actualizar mis historias en esta fecha 2/01/17 en esa fecha regresare de lleno a las historias por lo pronto les dejo este pequeño mensaje de agradecimiento y navideño también.

Bueno me alargue mas de lo debido comenzare a despedirme con ustedes no sin antes darles un pequeño mensaje muy usado por nosotros pero que es muy cierto.

si tu deseas algo lucha por hacer realidad ese deseo no dejes que nadie te lo impida los limites tus mismos los pones y los superas pero esta en ti ver si puedes superar dichos limites ya que el mayor limite que tiene un ser humano es el mismo si nos superamos a nuestro mayor, limite que somos nosotros no habrá nada que nos detenga para llegar a delante ya que solo tu decides cuando dejar las cosas, pero es mas de humanos terminarlas y cumplirlas.

Ahora si me despido de todos ustedes por este maravilloso año no sin antes desearles una feliz navidad y próspero año nuevo y que todas sus metas y sueños puedan cumplirse.

Aquí les ha hablado su amigo gokusayayin9 les deseo unas buenas noches o días hasta la próxima les deseo nuevamente unas felices fiestas hasta el dos de enero mis amigos hasta pronto.


	10. Chapter 10

Repito dragon ball z ni fairy tail me pertenecen ambos animes pertenecen a los maestros Akira Toriyama y Hiro Mashima respectivamente.

Antes de todo pedirles disculpas por dejar un poco abandonada esta historia lo que sucede es que me había quedado sin ideas para el fic y decidi oxigenar la mente escribiendo otros fics, ahora que ya recupere la iniciativa y que la inspiración también regreso y decidido continuar con esta historia por donde la deje ahora si comencemos.

Harem de Gohan: Erza, Lucy, Juvia, Mirajane, Cana, Ur, Urtear, Kagura y algunas otras que vea en el anime que me parezcan ideales.

Harem de Goten: Wendy, Chelia y Meredy harem cerrado.

Capitulo10: Al Rescate de Erza.

Anteriormente el equipo mas fuerte de Fairy Tail disfrutaba de unas vacaciones, hasta que cayó la noche y el caos se desato los antiguos amigos de erza aparecieron frente a esta para llevarla de vuelta a la torre del cielo, la cual fue terminada con los años, sus antiguos amigos no esperaron respuesta ya que se la llevaron inconsciente, ahora gohan, natsu, lucy, grey y juvia se dirigen a la torre del cielo para rescatar a erza o llegaran tarde y erza será el sacrificio para poner en marcha los planes de jellal todo eso y mas averígüenlo ahora.

En el casi pocos minutos después del secuestro de erza, todo estaba destruido ya que el plan era crear caos y llevarse a erza sin que nadie lo notase, pero los planes no salieron como lo esperaban, ya que habían sido vistos por lucy, ella observo y escucho atentamente a donde llevaron a erza, ya que la única forma de salvar a la maga de reequipamiento era ir a la torre del cielo.

 **Barco Lejos de la Costa**

En un barco de madera se encontraba navegando rumbo a la torre del cielo para terminar su misión, en el barco se encontraba erza atada para que no intentara escapar y también se encontraban los únicos amigos que tubo en aquellos tiempo de infierno para erza, en el mismo barco se encontraban Sho, Millianna, Simon y Wally.

A Sho le había tocado el siguiente turno para vigilar a erza mientras que la maga aun continuaba inconsciente por el ataque a ella echo anteriormente, los cuatro allí se debatían si lo que le estaban haciendo a erza era lo correcto, ya que según las palabras de Jellal erza, los había traicionado aquella noche yéndose ella sola aquella noche que dijeron tomar el control de la torre del cielo en construcción.

Los últimos once años que estuvieron trabajando sin descanso en la torre, jellal había cambiado mucho ya que podían sentir el aura maligna en la magia de jellal y eso no les gustaba, pero si no tenían con que probar si lo que dijo de erza era verdad no les quedo de otra hacer lo que el decía.

A los pocos minutos erza comenzó a despertar sintiéndose entumida y muy desorientada, ya que lo único que recuerda fue estar en el casi y después de eso todo se torno negro, parpadeando un par de veces pudo ajustar la vista y la primero que vio fue a su antiguo amigo Sho, jugando un juego de cartas en solitario para pasar el tiempo.

Sho se dio cuenta de que erza le estaba clavando la mirada "veo que ya despertaste erza." Dijo son volteando a verla "donde estoy." Pregunto erza observando el lugar de arriba abajo "nos encontramos en un barco rumbo a torre del cielo." Respondio son haciendo que erza se comenzara a aterrar "no allí no quiero regresar a ese horrible lugar." Decía erza comenzando a angustiarse "aunque no quieras regresar es de vital importancia para los planes de jellal." Dijo sho serio "que jellal esta detrás de todo esto, porque le están obedeciendo." Pregunto erza incrédula "porque el no nos traiciono como tu, cuando nos abandonaste y nos dejaste en esa torre para dejarnos morir." Respondio sho serio "yo no los abandone yo los espere para poder escapar de allí, fui obligada a irme por jellal no se lo que hizo, pero el me forzó a irme, por favor sho no me lleves a esa torre te lo suplico." Decía erza comenzando a llorar un poco.

Sho se levantó para acercarse a erza y abrazarla "nosotros tampoco queremos hacer esto, lo hacemos por temor a lo que jellal pudiera hacernos." Dijo sho apretando un poco el abrazo a erza.

Erza viendo que su plan funciono golpeo con un rodillazo a la barbilla a sho dejándolo inconsciente para después con su fuerza romper las sogas que la tenían atrapada "siento hacerte esto Sho pero no regresare a esa maldita torre." Dijo erza al momento que se equipaba con su armadura característica y salía del sótano.

Al salir lo que vio erza el dejo aterrada, lo que tenia enfrente era la torre del cielo terminado y repellado de etherion.

Erza por la impresión de ver semejante abominación frente suyo olvido todo su entorno haciéndole fácil a sho atraparla de nuevo en un carta "demonios me descuide." Dijo erza al darse cuenta tarde de su captura "eres muy astuta como siempre erza." Dijo simon serio "era de esperar que pudieras engañar a sho nya." Dijo Millianna con un tono entre alegre y enojada "pero esta vez te llevaremos con jellal para que pueda cumplir sus planes." Dijo wally serio "no escaparas esta vez erza." Dijo sho enojado al ser engañado por erza.

Los cuatro bajaron del bote y comenzaron a adentrarse en la torre con una erza que se moría del miedo ya que estaba regresando al lugar al que prometió no regresar mientras tuviera vida y hoy, aquí estaba siento traída a la fuerza por los que algunas vez fueron sus amigos.

 **Costa Otro Lado del Océano.**

Mientras que erza era llevada a la sala de jellal al otro lado del océano se encontraban gohan, natsu, lucy, grey y juvia pensando en como ir a la torre del cielo y salvar a erza.

Gohan se mantenía serio viendo a una dirección en específico "pude sentir temporalmente la firma de energía de erza." Dijo gohan llamando la atención de todos "en que dirección se encuentra." Pregunto lucy un poco mas tranquila "a 1300 kilómetros de aquí." Respondio gohan aun estando serio "y como llegaremos." Pregunto ahora gray "eso es sencillo todos sujétense de mi." Dijo gohan para que lucy, natsu, grey y juvia se aferrasen a el para después poner dos dedos en su frente y concentrarse en el ultimo lugar donde percibió el ki de erza, para después desaparecer.

 **Torre del Cielo.**

En pocos minutos aparecieron en la playa de la torre del cielo "llegamos." Dijo gohan apartándose de todos para comenzar a adentrarse en la torre "eso sin duda fue increíble." Dijo natsu aun impresionado por la técnica de gohan "muy cierto fue increíble." Dijo gray también impresionado por la técnica de gohan "si gohan-sama es sensacional juvia esta aun mas enamorada de gohan-sama." Decía juvia también muy impresionada por la habilidad de su novio "si fue sensacional." Dijo lucy también impresionada por la habilidad de su futuro novio.

 **En el Salón Principal.**

En uno de los salones de la torre se encontraban jellal y urtear vigilando las cercanías de la isla "al parecer tenemos invitados inesperados." Dijo jellal en un tono sombrío "si y el otro chico que esta con ellos estuvo también el la isla galuna hay que tener mucho cuidado con el." Decía urtear mientras advertía a jellal sobre gohan "bueno hay que ver que tan peligroso es, hay que mandar al comité de bienvenida a recibir a los invitados." Dijo jellal con un sonrisa sínica sin darse cuenta del sonrojo notable que tenia urtear al ver a gohan "lástima que es el enemigo si no yo le enseñaría un poco de diversión." Se decía a si misma urtear mientras tenia fantasías subidas de tono con gohan.

 **Entrada de la Torre.**

En la entrada ya estaba el grupo de magos intentando entrar pero la puerta doble era inamovible "es imposible no se abre." Decían grey y natsu empujando con todas sus fuerzas abrir la puerta "déjenme abrirla." Dijo gohan acercándose a la puerta para mandarla a volar de un golpe "ya esta abierta." Dijo gohan con una leve risilla.

Todos estaban ahora si impresionados gohan hizo pedazos una puerta de acero reforzado como si fuera de vidrio "su fuerza si que es acojonante." Dijo natsu con un tic nervioso en el ojo derecho "si no quisiera hacerlo enojar." Dijo gray igual con un tic nervioso, lucy y juvia simplemente tenían en mente fantasías nada santas con gohan.

Al momento en que todos entraron fueron recibidos por una enorme horda de guardias "jellal nos mando aquí para detenerlos." Dijo uno de los guardias "yo si fuera ustedes apreciaría su vida y se quitarían del medio ya que ahora no estoy de humor para jugar con un montón de cucarachas." Dijo gohan en un tono tan frio que le helo la espalda a natsu, grey, lucy y juvia.

Los guardias no se acojonaron y decidieron atacar a gohan comenzando a disparar todo tipo de armas de fuego y por mas increíble que pareciera gohan ni siquiera se cubría, ya que las balas mágicas le rebotaban "bien es mi turno." Dijo gohan lanzando una esfera de energía a los guardias para continuamente hacer un leve movimiento con su mano para mandar a volar a todos los guardias que estorbaban.

Ahora si todos sus amigos estaban con los ojos como platos al ver a gohan deshacerse sin sudar de un horda de guardias.

Gohan se les acerco "tenemos que separarnos para encontrar a erza mas rápido." Dijo gohan serio "si tienes razón." Dijo grey comenzando a irse por el lado este de la torre "también estoy de acuerdo." Dijo natsu yéndose por el lado oeste de la torre "nosotras iremos por lado sur de la torre." Dijo lucy yéndose con juvia, mientras gohan seguía derecho.

 **Con Erza y Sho.**

Sho volvió a amarrar por las muñecas a erza para dejarla colgada de un mástil en una de las celdas de la torre "por el momento te quedaras aquí erza, hasta el momento de que necesitemos del sacrificio." Dijo sho serio "sacrificio." Dijo erza extrañada "asi es erza tu tuviste el honor de ser elegida por jellal para ser el sacrificio para traer a la vida a nuestro dios." Dijo sho con un tono sombrio "pero saben el peligro que conlleva activar el sistema R." dijo erza asustada por lo que podría pasar "al parecer sabes del sistema." Dijo sho serio "el sistema R puede traer a la vida a una sola persona mediante el sacrificio de un sin numero de personas te das cuenta de la crueldad de esto sho." Dijo erza en un tono neutro "claro que si lo sabemos y cuando hayamos resucitado a nuestro dios Zeref todos gobernaremos el mundo con el hahahaa." Decía sho mientras se reia de forma macabra sin darse cuenta que erza se había zafado de su mordaza para volver a atacar a sho con un patada dejándolo noqueado "para que aguien cambie tanto tubo que terrible lo que vivio, jellal esto la vas a pagar aunque tenga que irme al infierno contigo." Decía erza mientras salía de la celda y se dirigía a la sala principal de la torre.

 **Salón Principal de la Torre.**

En el salón principal se encontraba jellal sentado en un trono de piedra "erza sea convertido en una gran mujer, si que será un buen sacrificio." Decía jellal mientras veía a erza abrirse pasa por la torre para llegar a donde esta el "me pregunto quien ganara erza o yo mismo, total eso esta por verse muy pronto." Dijo finalmente jellal con una sonrisa sínica.

 **Con Gohan.**

Gohan se abría paso en la torre buscando a erza hasta que llego a un salón con un comedor enorme, en otras circunstancias se pondría a comer pero esto se la hacia muy raro.

Antes de que pudiera salir del salón fue rodeado por mas guardias y alguno que otro monstruo "no aprenden cierto." Dijo gohan al momento que golpeaba con extrema brutalidad a los guardias y a dos de los tres monstruos que lo habían rodeado.

En ese pequeño instante el ultimo monstruo que quedo se lanzo contra gohan pero este monstruo fue partido en dos por una de las espadas de erza, la cual al ver a gohan se sorprendió "gohan que haces aquí este no es un lugar seguro." Dijo erza aun sorprendida "como que que hago aquí vengo a sacarte de este lugar y no solo yo nuestros amigos también están aquí, para sacarte de este enfermizo lugar." Dijo gohan serio "no necesito ayuda este es mi problema." Dijo erza seria "erza quieras o no te sacaremos de aquí, pero al ver en tus ojos puedo ver que tienes asuntos pendientes aquí no es asi." Dijo gohan haciendo que a erza se la abrieran los ojos en asombro "si tengo asuntos pendientes aquí y prefiero terminarlos antes de desaparecer de este mundo." Dijo erza preocupando un poco a gohan "bien en ese caso erza te acompañara hasta que finalices tus asuntos pendientes aquí." Dijo gohan comenzando caminar "pero no he pedido que vengas conmigo." Dijo erza un poco desesperada "nunca dije que me involucraría erza, yo como guerrero que soy respeto el deseo de otro si tu deseas enfrentar este problema por tu cuenta, no hay problema ire contigo para cuidarte la espalda en caso de que algo se salga de tus manos." Dijo gohan con un gran tono de sabiduría "esta bien vamos." Dijo erza para que ambos se pusieran en marcha de nuevo.

N/A: este capitulo abarcara toda el arco de la torre del cielo, lo hubiera echo por pedazos pero debido al retraso que tuve prefiero hacerlo asi y empezar con el arco de oración seis donde si no me equivoco aparece Wendy para al mismo tiempo integrar a goten para que se vaya relacionando con, Wendy y me equivoque no es en este arco pero igualmente retrasare un poco mas el encuentro entre goten y Wendy, pero igualmente para este siguiente arco que es el de el festival de magnolia, ya aparecerá goten.

 **Salon Principal.**

Jellal se encontraba estudiando todo mientras tenia un tablero redondo frente suyo "llego el momento de comenzar el juego del paraíso." Decía jellal mientras colocaba algunas piezas en el tablero "señor jellal ya es momento de usar a erza como sacrificio hay que ir por ella." Dijo un hombre frente a jellal "porque no vas tu mismo por ella vidaldus." Dijo jellal al momento que ponía la pieza de una guitarra eléctrica en el tablero, seguido de la pieza de un hombre con cabeza de búho y de la pieza de una mujer peli rosa "esta seguro señor jellal." Dijo vidaldus "por supuesto esto es un juego y como todo juego de debemos ponérselas fácil para llegar a este salón." Dijo jellal, al momento en que vidaldus se transformó en un metalero satánico, como al mismo tiempo aparecía una mujer con kimono blanco y una catana asegurada en la cinta blanca del kimono y también al mismo tiempo aparecía lo que parecía un ser humanoide con cabeza de búho y una contextura muscular exagerada.

Los tres magos presentes pertenecían al gremio mágico Death's Head Caucus conformando al grupo de asesinos Trinity raven, los cuales eran conocidos por tomar misiones donde solo se requieren asesinatos.

 **En los Pasillos de la Torre.**

En los pasillos de la torre gohan y erza se abrían paso para llegar al salón principal y darle freno a jellal pero, de unas estatuas que estaban en el lugar se dio un mensaje " _atención a todos dentro de la torre, como por lo visto todos quieren llegar al salón principal he decidido crear un juego y eso juego lo llamo el juego del paraíso, si nosotros ganamos usaremos a erza como sacrificio para traer de vuelta a la vida al mago obscuro Zeref, pero si ustedes ganan eso no sucederá, a una cosa mas hay tiempo contra reloj, ya que el consejo usara el cañon de etherion para destruir esta isla, asi que no sabemos cuanto tiempo nos queda asi que, apresúrense y derroten a los guerreros que yo envié como obstáculos recuerden el tiempo esta corriendo."_ Decía jellal mientras terminaba la comunicación.

Ahora si erza estaba segura de que tenia que detener a jellal sea como sea ya que esta poniendo demasiadas vidas en riesgo "maldito pone demasiado en riesgo por cometer una atrocidad." Decía erza mientras apretaba su puño, pero se tranquilizó un poco al momento que sintió que gohan le ponía una mano en la cabeza "debes estar tranquila erza, en esta situación tenemos que estar centrados en lo que aremos y lo único que podemos hacer ahora es seguirle el juego a jellal y ver que sucede al final." Decía gohan haciendo que erza recobrara el sentido común "si tienes razón hay que seguir entonces." Dijo erza para que retomaran el camino.

Pocos minutos después gohan y erza llegaron a un salón lleno de jaulas colgantes "no estamos solos aquí erza." Dijo gohan percibiendo una energía completamente siniestra "tienes razón puedo percibir un poder mágico lleno de hostilidad." dijo erza seria "bien en ese caso haremos lo siguiente tu sigue adelante yo me ocupare de lo que sea que haya aquí." Dijo gohan adentrándose mas en el salón "pero." Dijo erza preocupada "erza no soy yo ni, nadie mas quien debe terminar con esto, la que tiene que terminar con esto eres tu erza ahora adelántate." Dijo gohan serio "bien pero prométeme que tendras cuidado." Decía erza aun preocupada "claro erza lo tendre ahora vete." Dijo gohan para que erza pudiera irse sin mirar atrás.

Al momento en que erza comenzó a salta entre jaula y jaula apareció fukuro tratando de detener a erza, pero gohan fue mas rápido y con una veloz patada gohan hizo que fukuro se estrellara en la pared del salón "tu oponente soy yo fenómeno." Dijo gohan fríamente "esto es en contra de las reglas y como injusticia yo fukuro, hare justicia para que se cumplan las reglas." Decía fukuro al momento en que lo estamparon de un golpe en una jaula, para después recibir otra patada para que se estrellara de nuevo en una pared "lo siento justiciero pero comenzaba a aburrir." Dijo gohan con leve toque de humor.

Fukuro se lanzo contra gohan con la ayuda de sus propulsores, pero igualmente gohan podía evadirlo sin ningún problema ya que fukuro era muy lento para el "esto es muy predecible." Decía gohan deteniendo en seco a fukuro para darle un fuerte golpe en el estomago, para continuamente tomar a fukuro de la pierna y bajar con velocidad rumbo al suelo, para dejar estampado a fukuro en el suelo "lo ves te lo dije eres predecible, razón por la cual no puedes vencerme." Decía gohan comenzando a alejarse de fukuro.

Fukuro se puso en pie y se lanzo contra gohan el cual simplemente se dio la vuelta para darle un fuerte golpe en la cabeza para que se estampara con fuerza en una pared.

 **Con Erza.**

Erza había llegado a un salón con diseño oriental extrañándola un poco ya que no tenia previsto que algo asi pudiera haber estado en los planos de la torre antes.

Igualmente erza se detuvo al darse cuenta de que no estaba sola ya que frente suyo se encontraba una mujer de kimono blanco, con una espada con empuñadura roja y dorada "soy ikaruga miembro del grupo Trinity raven y estoy aquí para presentarme como tu oponente." Dijo la mujer con educación "no tengo asuntos contigo asi que sal de mi camino." Dijo erza seria "siento decirte que de la única manera de la que podrás pasar de este punto es derrotándome." Dijo ikaruga empuñando su espada "bien entonces tendre que cortarte en pedazos para seguir avanzando **reequipamiento: Armadura emperatriz del cielo."** Dijo al final erza reequipándose en una de sus armaduras mas fuertes.

Erza comenzó a cargar poder mágico para comenzar a atacar " **circulo de espadas."** Dijo erza al momento en que lanzaba tajos circulares contra ikaruga " **estilo mogetsu: cielo vacio."** Dijo ikaruga lanzando tajos veloces destruyendo las espadas de erza y sorprendentemente también destruir la armadura de erza.

 **Con Gohan.**

Gohan había terminado de derrotar a fukuro por lo cual se dispuso a ir donde estaba erza y ver como le estaba yendo ya que pudo sentir el aumento de energía de erza, lo que le dio entender a gohan que erza había comenzado a pelear.

Gohan llego rápido al ver como la armadura de erza era destruida con una facilidad brutal.

 **Erza vs Kagura.**

Ikaruga comenzaba de nuevo a empuñar su espada " **estilo mogetsu: llama de karuga."** Dijo ikaruga creando ondas de fuego circulares generando explosiones por todo lo largo del puente, erza pudo reequiparse rápido con su armadura de la emperatriz del fuego para resistir el ataque "asi que esa es la armadura de la emperatriz del fuego capas de resistir hasta el fuego mas ardiente, es impresionante tu velocidad para reequiparte." Decía ikaruga viendo jadear un poco a erza.

La armadura de la emperatriz del fuego también se hizo añicos desapareciendo en partículas de energía "vamos puedes hacer algo mejor que eso, atácame con tu armadura mas poderosa." Decía ikaruga molestando mucho mas a erza "bien tu lo pediste **reequipamiento: armadura del purgatorio."** Dijo erza haciendo aparecer una armadura negra con espigas y una enorme espadas con espigas en el lomo, "nadie a resistido el poder de esta armadura." Dijo erza lanzándose contra ikaruga, ocasionando un choque de espadas que destruyo mas el puente ikaruga retrocedió, pero erza no pretendía darle tregua ya que dio un tajo que solto una fuerte ráfaga de aire que ikaruga corto con su espada para quedar ella intacta y que el puente donde estaba fuese casi completamente destruido.

Erza se lanzo de nuevo contra ikaruga pero esta dio un salto para dar un tajo a la armadura de erza, la espada de erza cayo pesadamente al suelo mientras que la armadura de erza era destruida "lo ves es inútil puedo destruir cualquier armadura con mi espada ahora que aras." Decía ikaruga jactándose por creer tener la victoria asegurada.

Erza se envolvió en una luz, para reequiparse pero esta vez no una armadura si no, un pantalón rojo con llamas amarillas, con vendas cubriéndole los pechos y sin olvidar un par de espadas "que clase de armadura es esa, solo usas ropa común y corriente, que acaso no te queda alguna armadura poderosa." Dijo ikaruga irritada "si tengo muchas mas pero, peleare utilizando solamente esto para poder seguir adelante, porque ya comprendí que eran las armaduras las que me hacían devil, siempre porta armadura para no sentirme vulnerable pero mas que eso, era para blindar mis emociones pero al fin de cuentas siempre estuve llorando, hasta que conoci a la gente de fairy tail, personas con un corazón cálido, que siempre le brindaron apoyo al otro, es por eso que atacare con todo lo que tengo ahora." Decía erza al momento en que se le escapaban algunas lagrimas.

Ambas ikaruga y erza se mantenían quietas sin mover un solo musculo ya que con el mas mínimo error seria la derrota de la otra, ya que en este momento ganaría la que atacase primero.

Con la caída de una tabla al agua erza y ikaruga se lanzaron contra la otra soltando un fuerte tajo simultaneo para quedar en pose de batalla al lado contrario de la otra, segundos después una de las espadas de erza se hizo pedazos, pero igualmente la espada de ikaruga también se hizo pedazos cayendo esta al suelo vencida "increíble es la primera vez que pierdo, pero la victoria no sera larga ya que en quince minutos, el cañón de etherion disparara destruyendo toda esta isla." Dijo ikaruga para quedar inconsciente "ahora solo queda jellal." Decía erza para si misma.

Gohan llego rápido con erza para sostenerla "espera erza asi como estas no podras seguir peleando y aun falta algunos pisos para llegar al salón principal." Dijo gohan haciendo que erza se frustrara ya que la pelea con ikaruga la debilito bastante "que hacemos." Pregunto erza un poco cansada "súbete en mi espalda te llevare cargando hasta la cima." Dijo gohan con lo cual erza se sonrojo un poco "pe..pero." decía erza nerviosa "vamos solo te cargare nada mas." Decia gohan para que al erza finalmente se subiera a su espalda y poder cargarla.

Erza se abrazo al cuello de gohan presionando sus pechos en la espalda de gohan, haciendo que este sintiera lo voluptuosos y firmes que estos eran y sin que su lado sayajin, hiciera de las suyas comenzó a caminar para que erza se sintiera cómoda, y lo estaba y mucho ya que erza estaba fantaseando con gohan en ese momento.

Pocos minutos después gohan y erza llegaron al salón principal donde se encontraban jellal y urtear esperándolos "asi que al final han conseguido llegar bien entonces que comience la fase final del juego." Dijo jellal poniéndose de pie para comenzar a pelear "esta bien para tu buena fortuna es erza la que peleara contra ti, jellal sin embargo yo me encargare de mantener a raya a la chica." Dijo gohan serio para que erza se bajara de su espalda he invocara una espada.

Asi como dijo gohan este encaro a Urtear "no se porque, pero te me haces muy familiar." Decía gohan viendo a urtear de la cabeza a los pies "me debes de estar confundiendo con alguien mas." Dijo Urtear seria "podría saber tu nombre es de mala educación tener una pelea sin saber el nombre del otro, soy gohan." Decia gohan presentándose formalmente "al parecer no eres un bruto descerebrado como la mayoría de los hombres soy Urtear." Dijo urtear presentándose haciendo que a gohan se le prendiera el foco "dijiste que tu nombre es Urtear, entonces tu debes de ser la hija de Ur cierto le va a dar un paro cuando le cuente que te conoci." Dijo gohan sorprendiendo a Urtear "no juegues conmigo mi madre murió hace mucho cuando se convirtió en un cubo de hielo para detener a deliora." Dijo Urtear ahora enojada "no te equivocas ella consiguió preservarse en el hielo y cuando tuvimos la misión en la isla galuna pude rescatarla, Urtear tu madre esta viva." Dijo gohan choqueando a Urtear ya que según se entero ella murió hace mucho "entonces puedes si esta viva puedes llevarme con ella." Decía Urtear con la mirada ensombrecida "si claro que puedo y lo hare cuando todo esto acabe." Dijo gohan con una sonrisa de marca registrada que hizo que Urtear se sonrojada y con su corazón latiendo a mil por hora.

N/A: jaja asi es Urtear ya cayo ante gohan con esa sonrisa que ha sido heredada por su padre capas de derretir a cualquier mujer que desee y Urtear no será la única.

La pelea entre erza y jellal comenzó con erza atacando con su característica ferocidad haciendo retroceder de a poco a jellal, el cual no tenia su poder mágico completo, debido al doble mental que se encontraba en el consejo de magos.

Igualmente jellal hizo una bola mágica purpura y roja para lanzársela a erza y que la envolviese como si fueran muchas serpientes hasta verse encerrada "esto se acabo." Decía jellal viendo como erza estaba a punto de ser introducida en el etherion pero, erza pudo librarse de eso y atacar a jellal con un corte en el pecho, para después darle una patada para quedar sentada sobre el con su catana apuntando a la garganta "esto se acabo jellal no dejare que revivas a un mago que nos pone en peligro a todos." Decía erza furiosa "no serias capaz de matarme erza te conozco muy bien." Decía jellal con una sonrisa llena de confianza, pero se le borro al sentir dolor en su cuello y es que erza le hizo un leve corte en la zona donde se encuentra la yugular "en otras circunstancias no tendría el valor de quitarte la vida jellal, pero eso cambio cuando conoci a una persona una persona que me brindo su amistad sincera y su confianza, esa persona es nuestro nuevo miembro gohan el me brindo una amistad que yo en verdad atesoro en lo mas profundo de mi ser, pero tu jellal lo único que tengo para ti es odio, odio por haber corrompido la mente de mis amigos Millianna, sho y wally el único que nunca cayo en tu juego fue Simon pero tu nos apuñalaste por la espada a todos y ahora estoy mas que complacida en quitarte la vida." Decia erza bajando su espada contra el cuello de jellal el cual pudo hacer la cabeza a un lado por pura suerte.

Jellal estaba sudando frio erza iba enserio y casi le corta la cabeza pero con esa rápida acción suya pudo sentir como su poder mágico regresaba a su máximo y pudo quitarse a erza de encima "bien ahora que tengo mi poder mágico restaurado hay que pelear enserio no crees erza." Dijo jellal al momento que esquivaba con facilidad todos los tajos producidos por erza.

Asi siguió hasta que unas marcas rojas en el cuerpo de erza le drenaron el poder mágico y la frenaban en seco "eres un maldito jellal tu no podras activar el sistema R ya que te falta algo muy importante." Decía erza enojada "ya tengo el sacrificio que mas falta." Decía jellal serio "no es el sacrificio humano, para activar el sistema R te hace falta una enorme cantidad de poder mágico y aunque absorbieras el poder mágico de todo el continente no seria suficiente tu ambición es solamente un sueño echo pedazos." Dijo erza enfurecida.

 **En un Bote Alejándose de la Isla.**

En un pequeño bote se encontraban sho, simon, Millianna, wally, juvia, lucy, natsu con happy y gray alejándose de la isla "el cañon es por disparar y erza y gohan aun siguen en la torre." Decía preocupada lucy "hay que tener fe en erza y gohan, si alguien puede salir bien librado de eso, ese alguien son erza y gohan solo hay que confiar en ellos." Dijo natsu para tranquilizar a todos pero en ese momento cayo un rayo lleno de poder mágico en la torre del cielo generando una fuerte explosión.

A los pocos minutos se vio a la torre intacta eso debido a que ahora estaba hecha de puro etherion, el cual absorbió el enorme poder mágico que cayo en la torre.

 **Erza Vs Jellal.**

Erza, gohan y urtear se asombraron de seguir con vida, ya que en efecto el cañón etherion disparo pero la torre no bolo en pedazos, lo que hizo que quedaran mas en shock fue que ahora la torre era una enorme lacrima de etherion "hahahaha que te parece erza asi es como luce la torre del cielo al final, luce como una enorme lacrima de etherion y esta absorbió la enorme cantidad de energía mágica que necesitaba ahora lo único que necesita es el sacrificio humano." Dijo jellal maniáticamente "jellal desgraciado." Grito erza lanzándose contra jellal soltando mas tajos pero ahora la balanza estaba con jellal ya que podía esquivar los tajos de erza, ya que esta había usado casi todo su poder mágico en la pelea con ikaruga y ahora el cuerpo le estaba pasando factura.

En un instante erza ya no se pudo mover porque unas marcas rojas la estaban cubriendo "que demonios es esto JELLAL." Gritaba erza con todo el aire de sus pulmones "son serpientes mágicas te las puse cuando estabas sobre mi, ahora ya no pudo jugar mas contigo erza es hora del sacrificio para que el mago oscuro Zeref regrese de entre los muertos." Decía jellal de forma demencial empujando a erza a la lacrima, pero esta nunca entro ya que gohan se movio tan rápido que rompió la barrera del sonido creando una onda de choque cuando salvo a erza.

Gohan puso con cuidado a erza en el suelo para darle una sonrisa confortante "erza es mi turno de pelear." Dijo gohan sin quitar la sonrisa de su rostro "no gohan no pelees con el, jellal esta a otro nivel, por favor gohan hazme caso." Decía erza mientras lloraba "erza." Dijo gohan al momento que le dio un golpe en la boca del estomago dejándola inconsciente.

Urtear y jellal vieron la acción de gohan "que asi tratas a un miembro de tu gremio." Decía jellal con burla "erza estaba llorando." Decía gohan al momento que comenzaba a expulsar poder "erza tenia miedo y su voz se rompia." Decía gohan al momento que un aura blanca lo comenzó a cubrir "esta no es la erza que yo conocí, la erza que conozco es fuerte, es feroz he implacable esa es la erza que queremos en el gremio y por lo que tu le has hecho tu con tus actos hare que pagues." Dijo finalmente cuando el aura ya no era blanca si no que ahora era dorada, lo mismo paso con el cabello de gohan ya no era negro ahora era dorado amarillento y sus ojos eran color turquesa los cuales reflejaban gran frialdad, "pagaras por hacer sufrir a erzaaaa." Grito gohan envolviéndose en el aura del super sayajin.

Jellal y urtear estaban choqueados ya que el poder que emanaba gohan era inconmensurable y esta fuera de su alcance, algo que aterro a jellal ya que nunca espero esto en sus planes, estaba en una encrucijada.

Gohan en un estallido impresionante de velocidad le dio un fuerte golpe en el estomago a jellal haciendo que este escupiera sangra y saliva, pero gohan no se detuvo allí ya que le propino un fuerte golpe en la barbilla a jellal mandándolo a volar por los aires.

Jellal seguía en shock por todo lo sucedido, pero sin tiempo de pensar en nada mas gohan apareció sobre jellal para darle un fuerte golpe que mando en picada a jellal a estrellarse con la torre y atravesarla toda hasta el piso inferior de la torre.

Gohan descendía con calma al suelo a esperar a que jellal decidiera ponerse de pie y hacerle cara y sucedió " **magia de los cuerpos cósmicos: formación de siete puntos: Osa mayor."** Dijo sonoramente jellal lanzando el ataque contra gohan el cual ni siquiera se inmuto, ya que solo encendiendo su imponente aura el ataque de jellal fue destruido como si nada "eso es lo mejor que tienes." Decia gohan fríamente a jellal el cual estaba aterrado al ver que su ataque fue destruido con solo el poder de gohan "déjame decirte que apenas estoy usando la tercera parte de mi diez por ciento de mi máximo poder." Dijo gohan choqueando mas a jellal "la tercera parte de su diez por ciento que es este sujeto." Decía jellal aterrado por el poder de gohan, pero se aterro mas al ver a gohan tras suyo "nunca descuides la retaguardia." Dijo gohan al momento que tomaba por la cabeza a jellal y lo hacia atravesar de nuevo la torre entera pero ahora de forma ascendente.

En segundos se encontraban en la cima de la torre, pero gohan aun no soltaba a jellal y lo solto al momento de dejarlo incrustado en el suelo, de forma brutal he inmisericorde, a jellal le escurría sangre del cuero cabelludo y de la comisura de los labios.

Gohan estaba listo para darle el golpe de gracia a jellal pero se detuvo a ultimo segundo "le prometí a erza que ella seria la que te quitara la vida y no yo y planeo cumplir mi promesa." Dijo gohan tomando por el cuello a jellal el cual no podía moverse ya que tenia todos los huesos del cuerpo hechos polvo y eso era decir poco.

Gohan solto a jellal al momento en que erza despertaba "erza te dije que cumpliría mi promesa de que serias tu quien acabase esto asi que haz lo que tengas que hacer." Decía gohan a una erza que estaba impresionada con la nueva apariencia de gohan ya que lo hacia ver a los ojos de erza mucho mas atractivo de lo que era.

Gohan sintió que se estaba acumulando mucha energía sobre la atmosfera "erza, urtear pónganse a cubierto van a disparar de nuevo y esta vez si destruirán la isla." Dijo gohan serio "pero tu que aras." Pregunto erza angustiada "voy a detener el disparo y de paso destruir el cañón." Dijo gohan encaminándose al centro de la torre.

Gohan apretó los puños "voy a detener ese satélite haaaaaaa." Rugio gohan encendiéndose en esa aura característica del super sayajin para tomar la postura del kamehameha " **KAAAA….MEEEE….HAAAA….MEEEE….HAAAAAAAA."** ruigo gohan disparando la poderosa ráfaga de energía azul colisionar con el disparo del satélite "tiene mas poder de lo que pensaba pero no es nada haaaaa." Rugio gohan poniendo mas energía en la ráfaga de energía haciéndolo retroceder mas "demonios no creei que tendría que usar mas poder de lo que tenia en mente." Decía gohan pasando unos breves segundo al super sayajin dos haciendo retroceder por completo el disparo del satélite para darle de lleno y destruirlo por completo generando una enorme explosión en la atmosfera de la tierra.

Gohan después de eso regreso a su estado base mientras tomaba un poco de aire "se termino." Dijo gohan sentándose un rato en el suelo a recuperar el aliento, pero fue en ese entonces que erza se le fue encima "gohan estas bien no estas herido." Preguntaba preocupada erza "vaya te parecer mucho a mi madre erza." Decía gohan sonrojando a erza "pues que bueno que no lo soy o de lo contrario no pudiera hacer esto." Decía erza poniéndose mas roja que su cabello y eso era decir mucho "que cosa er…." Gohan no termino de hablar porque erza lo estaba besando y le estaba gustando por lo que termino correspondiendo al beso de erza, mientras urtear tenia un sonrojo enorme mientras en una libreta apuntaba las acciones de erza "si sin duda a los hombres les gustan los besos sorpresivos." Decía urtear mientras apuntaba todo en su libreta y luego la guardaba.

Asi es como termina el arco de la torre del cielo espero les haya gustado shavos ya que costo un huevo y parte del otro acordarme de lo mas relevante de este arco y si se preguntan que paso con los demas ganaron sus peleas.

Este capitulo quería que se centrara de lleno en gohan y erza para poderlos unir y viendo como me quedo estoy satisfecho si este capitulo fue cien por ciento un gohan x erza por lo que espero les guste amigos.

El harem de gohan sigue abierto por lo cual si tienen una buena candidata no olviden dejarla en los comentarios.

El harem de goten ya esta completo por lo cual no será modificado, en el harem de goten solo estarán Wendy, Chelia y Meredy como ya dije antes.

No se preocupen esta historia la actualizare cuando le toque osea puede que la actualice semana de poder medio o dos semanas todo depende a como salga con mis demas historias.

Ahora si yo fui gokusayayin9 hasta la próxima y el siguiente capitulo será asi o mas largo que este capitulo todo depende de los comentarios que este capitulo genere xd ahora si me despido MATANE.

Capitulo11: La Llegada de Goten y Gohan vs Laxus.


	11. Chapter 11

Repito dragon ball z ni fairy tail me pertenecen ambos animes pertenecen a los maestros Akira Toriyama y Hiro Mashima respectivamente.

Hola amigos mios les agradezco de ante mano por el gran recibimiento del capitulo anterior y aquí les traigo el capitulo numero que estoy seguro y les gustara, pero antes del cap responderá comentarios cosa que se ara como la nueva tradición en esta historia y también de paso mandarles un enorme saludo a todos aquellos que comentaron muchas gracias.

Harem de Gohan: Erza, Mirajane, Lucy, Juvia, Cana, Ur, Urtear, Kagura, Yukino, Kinana, Jenny, princesa Hisui y por ultimo Millianna siete años después del incidente en la isla tonrou y ahora si el harem de gohan esta completo.

Harem de goten: Wendy (primera), Meredy (segunda) y Chelia (tercera y ultima) harem de goten completo.

Sección de respuesta de comentarios:

maxigiampieri2012: si esta historia quería continuarla cuando tuviera mas experiencia y viendo que no he caído en ningún cráter argumental todavía todo va de maravilla y la historia se basara en primera instancia en todos los sucesos del anime hasta el arco de tartaros y la continuare con el manga en pocas palabras esta historia tiene para rato.

danilo8joaquinortiz: si tienes razón quise salvar a Simon para que Kagura no tenga ese carácter tan tosco cuando conozca a gohan y sin mas gracias por leer el cap.

Blackgokurose: gracias amigo por dar el punto bueno en mi narración ya que la hice similar a la narración que tengo en el asesino mas poderoso y dragon ball dxd, sin mas gracias.

Kenshiro64Hokuto no Ken: oye oye relájate hermano ten paciencia y espera con ansias ya que solo una cosa tengo que decir esta historia será epica y me forzare en ello, ya que con goten are algo nuevo algo que los dejara flipando y si gohan tendrá el super sayajin dios azul, pero planteare un escenario diferente sin mas muchas gracias por leer hermano.

Blamasu: la verdad tenia pensado en que gohan apaleare un poco mas a jellal, pero no pudo alargar la pelea porque ya estaba sobre el tiempo para actualizar la historia, pero Laxus hoy no se salva me voy a encargar de que gohan le de la golpiza que no le dieron de pequeño a Laxus y voy a disfrutar a lo grande humillar a Laxus nunca me cayo bien y mucho menos que lo emparejaran con Mirajane.

Vergil sparda yamato: gracias por comentar bro.

Darkcrizer: si tanto gohan como goten van a ser muy mimados en esta historia y muchas cosas mas xd.

Shiro Emiya: gracias por comentar amigo y vieras lo que me costo que quedara con ese final pero como dije antes, estoy satisfecho como quedo.

richard78zamo: si verdad buen nombre y si pudieron analizarlo se abran dado cuenta de que el capitulo seria centrado cien por ciento en gohan x erza.

ReZero1: jeje amigo si te gusto eso, no te preocupes porque abra mas y allí esta urtear para tomar nota de lo que le gusta a gohan.

SuperPonySaiyanX9000: jeje somos dos amigo a mi tampoco me gusta el jerza, ya que erza se merece a alguien igual de fuerte y decidida que ella y allí entra el todo poderoso gohan xdd y si me entere del espoiler de que harás una historia con fairy tail solo puedo decir que será increíble leer, ya que tus historias no decepcionan amigo y perdón por hacerte envejecer esperando capitulo de esta historia xddd pero que le voy a hacer soy un epic troll xd.

Bueno esos fueron los comentarios que me llegaron ayer y por eso hago esta actualización mas rápido de lo que prometi y si será largo ya que quiero abarcar toda este arco en todo un capitulo y pasar al arco que quiero y es el de oración seis para incluir a Wendy en la historia de una vez ahora si el capitulo.

Capitulo11: Llega Goten y Gohan vs Laxus

Luego del incidente en la torre del cielo y una despedida a lo mas estilo fairy tail dada por erza, se terminaron despidiendo para tomar caminos separados y conocer el mundo que se les negó desde que eran prisioneros en la torre, ahora eran libres y podían ir a donde los lleve el viento a comenzar una nueva vida llenada de libertad y aventuras increíbles.

Al dia siguiente todos se preparaban para regresar a fairy tail y ver a todos sus amigos de nuevo "eto donde esta juvia-chan." Pregunto gohan al no ver a juvia por ningún lado "ella dijo que quería unirse a fairy tail cuanto antes y por eso salio temprano." Dijo lucy con una sonrisa "o ya veo a si que la veremos mas tarde." Decía gohan con su actitud relajada "si ya quiero regresar a fairy tail y armar un gran desmadre." Decía natsu comenzando a caminar "no seas impulsivo pelo de chicle el gremio sigue destruido y tu quieres armar un desmadre." Decía grey irritado "a quien le dijiste pelo de chicle, princesa de hielo." Decía natsu encabronado dando asi el inicio a otra de sus absurdas peleas.

Gohan y erza se quedaron un poco atrás "oye erza como te sientes ahora que la torre del cielo esta destruida." Preguntaba gohan a erza la cual tenia una sonrisa y una que otra lagrima que salían traicioneramente "me siento libre porque la batalla que estuve librando por ocho años a terminado y no lo hubiera podido hacer sin tu ayuda gohan, gracias por venir por mi." Decía erza con un rubor tenue en el rostro "ni le menciones erza, no importa donde estes yo siempre estaré allí para protegerte." Decía gohan serenamente "me lo prometes." Pregunto erza con su rubor creciendo un poco mas "te prometo por mi vida erza que siempre te protegeré a ti y a todos, puedes contar con eso." Respondio gohan con una sonrisa, siendo el detonante para que erza se aferrase el tonificado brazo de gohan "gracias sin duda aprecio lo que hiciste por mi y mis amigos." Dijo erza dándole un beso fugaz en los labios a gohan pero ni tan fugaz porque lucy y urtear estaban viendo todo el espectáculo.

Un par de días de viaje después gohan, natsu, grey, lucy, erza, urtear y happy llegaron al bello pueblo de magnolia, notando que estaban comenzando a decorar todas las casas "o vaya el festival de la cosecha esta a la vuelta de la esquina." Decía erza viendo los adornos del lugar "festival de la cosecha." Pregunto gohan un tanto confundido "el festival de la cosecha es un dia en que todo el pueblo hace fiesta y nosotros el gremio de fairy tail montamos un desfile para que la gente del pueblo se divierta." Respondio grey sin dejar de caminar "si entiendo todo grey pero ponte ropa joder." Dijo gohan para que grey se revisase y saliera echo una bala "ahhh la desnudez me quema." Decía grey mientras corría al gremio a buscar ropa.

Natsu, lucy, erza, urtear y happy vieron la escena con una gota de sudor en la nuca ya que grey siempre se quitaba la camisa no importando donde o con quien este "sin duda los entrenamientos de Ur lo marcaron de por vida." Decía gohan sacando a todos de sus pensamientos "bueno que esperabas si cuando lo entrenaba ella también se desnudaba, tal parece que el alumno es igual que el maestro." Decía erza con gracia "en mis tiempos los entrenamiento eran mas duros, mi primer maestro al cual considero como un padre me dejo seis meses en un desierto para que sobreviviera como pudiera y cuando tienes a muchos animales carnívoros dispuestos a partirte las nalgas a mordidas te forma carácter." Decía gohan con gracias también "dímelo a mi que fui entrenado por iggnel que siendo un dragon no se contuvo en mi entrenamiento y no se contuvo hasta que logro dominar la magia de asesino de dragones." Decía natsu con gran nostalgia en su voz al recordar los bueno momentos que paso con su padre adoptivo iggnel el rey de los dragones de fuego, "bueno yo de pequeña no tuve quien me enseñara a controlar mi poder mágico ya que era muy raro que una magia tan antigua, apareciese en una niña como yo, ya que al principio solo me traía problemas y me sobrecargaba de poder mágico." Decía urtear recordando las pocas veces que practico su magia en su juventud y la suerte que tuvo de poder controlarla.

N/A: los que no recuerden la magia de urtear es magia de tiempo capaz de destruir cualquier cosa no viva, en el mundo eso hace a urtear una maga poderosa que fue muy mal aprovechada en fairy tail.

 **Bosque a las Afueras de Magnolia.**

En un bosque un niño de trece años con cabello al estilo de una palmera de cocos, de piel clara y ojos negros se abriera paso por el bosque tratando de salir del ramerio, el niño portaba un gi de combate naranja con una camisa azul de manga corta, con una cinta azul, zapatillas de combate a juego con unas muñequeras azules.

El niño salto en el aire para sobrevolar el bosque "wooow este planeta es igual a la tierra, los paisajes son idénticos." Decia el niño sobrevolando el lugar olvidándose a que iba al lugar "a es cierto tengo que encontrar a ni-san." Decía el niño encendiéndose en un aura blanca y salir disparado como un misil al lugar a donde sentía el ki de su hermano.

 **Fairy tail**

El grupo se detuvo en la entrada del nuevo gremio de fairy tail "vaya si que es enorme el gremio ahora." Decía gohan observando detenidamente el nuevo diseño del gremio "no es lo mismo." Decia natsu desalentado con el nuevo gremio "cierto ahora hay café al aire libre y una tienda para vender mercancía hay que ver las cosas que tiene en la cabeza el viejo." Decia grey observando el lugar "también tiene una piscina." Dijo el pequeño romeo emocionado "no es lo mismo." Volvía a decir natsu desalentado.

Antes de que gohan pudiese dar otro paso sintió un ki exponencialmente grande acercarse su ubicación con mucha velocidad "es un ki poderoso y se acerca rápidamente." Decía gohan alertando a todos "en serio." Decía erza preparándose para lo que sea "nadie destruirá el gremio de nuevo." Dijo grey comenzando a crear hielo "no es lo mismo." Dijo natsu importándole poco lo que estaba por seguir "muestra mas entusiasmo natsu." Decía lucy sacada de onda por el comentario de su amigo "se sigue acercando." Decía urtear poniéndose un poco seria.

En un segundo un destello naranja tumbo a gohan de espalda al suelo "te encontré ni-san." Decía el niño sobre gohan "he goten que haces aquí." Pregunto gohan confundido de ver a goten en erthland "me aburria en casa yo solo asi que decidí venir a ver que asías en este planeta." Decía goten con su característica sonrisa "madre sabe que estas aquí." Dijo gohan arqueando una ceja haciendo sudar en frio a goten "goten tendremos que comunicarnos con ella después por mientras te presentare a mis amigos." Dijo gohan quitándose a goten de encima para ponerse de pie.

Gohan se sacudió un poco el polvo para empezar a explicar la situación actual "bien les presento a mi hermano menor." Dijo gohan mientras cargaba a goten en uno de sus hombre "hola soy goten." Dijo el pequeño demi sayan levantando la mano "soy erza es un gusto." Dijo erza con una sonrisa "yo soy lucy." Dijo lucy también presentándose con goten "soy natsu y el es happy." Dijo natsu presentándose y también presentando a happy "si señor." Dijo happy con su actitud divertida "soy grey." Dijo grey igualmente presentándose "por ultimo soy urtear." Dijo urtear con una pequeña sonrisa "guay gohan tienes amigas mas bonitas que videl." Dijo goten con inocencia "preferirá no hablar de ella goten." Dijo gohan en un tono amargo.

Luego de la presentación todo entraron al gremio el cual era mas grande por dentro que por fuera, después de que todas las féminas le dieran halagos a goten por ser en las palabras de las chicas muy kawai.

Gohan llevo a goten con mira para esta le pusiese la marca del gremio a goten "dime goten-kun de que color quieres la marca y en que lado." Pregunto Mira con una sonria genuina "de color azul en el hombro izquierdo." Dijo goten a lo cual Mira asintió y le puso la marca del color y lugar que quería goten haciéndose oficialmente un mago de fairy tail y luego volteo a ver a Urtear "y la tuya a donde y de que color." Pregunto Mira si perder la sonrisa de su rostro "en la espalda de color morado." Dijo Urtear para dejar expuesta la espalda y que de paso Mira le pusiera la marca del gremio haciéndola también maga oficial del gremio.

Gohan se acerco a Mira "oye Mira donde esta Ur no la he visto." Pregunto gohan a Mira "fue a una misión pero regresara mañana para el festival." Dijo Mira igualmente sin quitar la sonrisa de su rostro.

N/A: no se ustedes pero a mi siempre me dio miedo Mirajane es de esas chicas mas dulces que el azúcar, pero que son capaces de matar a uno a sangre fría no se que piensan ustedes pero ese mi punto de vista con Mira.

El maestro makarov hizo presencia en el gremio "bueno bola de idiotas hay que dar una fiesta por el regreso del equipo mas fuerte de fairy tai y de la inclusión de tres nuevos magos al gremio." Dijo makarov sonoramente para que todos en el gremio levantaran sus jarras de cerveza en señal de afirmación.

En esa misma noche se hizo la fiesta y todo iba a tope pero igualmente natsu no cambia su estado de animo, hasta que empezó a cantar mira haciendo que todos quedaran maravillados por la hermosa y melodiosa voz de la albina mayor.

Pero lo relajo que estaban se fue por el retrete ya que gajeel se subio al escenario a según el cantar, todos se tapaban los odios por tan castigo contra la humanidad "joder que alguien le ponga el gancho en el cuello." Dijo gohan tapándose un odio mientras seguía comiendo "mierda nunca había escuchado algo tan malo en toda mi puta vida." Dijo natsu tapándose los odios al momento que gajeel le tiro su guitarra a natsu a la cara "ahora si ya sacaste boleto." Dijo natsu lanzándose contra natsu "subidubiduba." Dijo gajeel lanzándose con una patada contra natsu haciéndose una volita de polvo la pelea entre ellos dos.

Erza que estaba disfrutando de su mas preciado manjar fue golpeada en el hombro haciendo que su pastel de fresa se cayera al suelo "mi..mi pastel de fresa." Dijo erza casi a punto de llorar cuando elfman se paro encima del pastel "esto es de hombres." Dijo elfman emocionado "silencio." Dijo erza dándole una patada a elfman para desatar el pandemónium en el gremio gohan seguía comiendo con tranquilidad cuando le cayeron encima a la mesa donde estaba ocasionando que la comida cayese al suelo.

El maestro makarov miraba a su ultima esperanza para controlar al gremio esfumársele enfrente de sus ojos "hay ya valió." Dijo makarov llorando al estilo anime y paso lo que tenia que pasar gohan también se unió a la revuelta en el gremio y por inercia termino haciendo equipo con erza.

Allí estaba el gremio fairy tail mesas y sillas volaban por todos lados nada mas normal que eso "ahora si es el fairy tail que me gusta." Dijo natsu cuando le lanzaron una taza a la cara y se reanudara la revuelta en el gremio.

 **Dia Siguiente.**

A la mañana siguiente en el gremio se estaba desarrollando un concurso de belleza entre las mujeres del gremio y el premio eran 500000 joyas, haciendo que todas participaran.

Allí estaban los hombres viendo el espectáculo la primera en pasar pue Cana que utilizando sus cartas mágicas cambio a un traje de baño que deja absolutamente nada a la imaginación, los hombres silbaban a no mas poder por el increíble atractivo físico que tenia Cana "espero que gohan me haya visto." Se decía a si misma la morena mientras le echaba un ojo a la mesa donde estaba gohan y este tenia un sonrojo notable en el rostro "si strak numero uno." Se decía si misma Cana sintiéndose victoriosa al tener la atención de gohan.

La siguiente en pasar fue juvia que usando su magia de agua cambio a un traje de baño que también no dejaba nada a la imaginación "mire gohan-sama todo esto es suyo." Decía en sus adentros viendo a donde gohan estaba sentado con un sonrojo mucho mayor.

La siguiente fue Mirajane y esta usando su magia de transformación cambio su vestido rojo normal por un traje de baño, remarcándole el extraordinario físico que tenia "si esto llamara la atención de mi gohan-kun." Se decía a si misma Mira viendo a gohan que estaba echando vapor por los oídos.

La siguiente fue erza y esta se reequipo en un traje de maid gotica haciendo que gohan se desmayase, ya que no pudo soportar tanta sukulencia en un solo lugar.

N/A: muajajajaja sufre gohan, sufre a no goza gohan goza asi era xdd.

La siguiente era lucy la cual solo bestia un uniforme de porrista aliviando un poco a gohan ya que esperaba que lucy saliera con algo descabellado ya que la rubia era la mas extrovertida de todas las féminas en el gremio, exceptuando a Cana, en ese momento salio al escenario para asustar a todos "hola el concurso de la idiotez se termino." Dijo evargreen burlonamente "oye no te entrometas en mi turno." Dijo lucy enojada "lucy no la mires a los ojos." Grito grey.

En ese momento evargreen iba a convertir en piedra a lucy, pero gohan fue mucho mas rápido y pudo evitarlo choqueando de momento a la mujer "a que estupidez están jugando ahora evargreen." Pregunto makarov furioso "necesitas mas diversión viejo." Dijo evargreen cuando el telón se levanto y se mostro a todas las chicas echas piedra "que estupidez regrésalas a la normalidad ahora." Dijo makarov furioso para al momento en que cayo un rayo en el escenario "buenas tardes, bastardos de fairy tail, este festival apenas esta comenzando." Dijo Laxus sínicamente, al momento en que apareció freed y bixlow en el gremio "los Raijinshu, la guardia personal de laxus." Dijo Macao asustado.

Laxus tenia una sonrisa sínica en el rostro "vamos a jugar anciano." Dijo laxus de forma sínica de nuevo "déjate de idioteces laxus, regrésalas a la normalidad ahora." Dijo makarov comenzando a perder la paciencia "cuantos se quedaran para ver fantasía." Decía laxus al momento que dejaba caer un rayo cerca de la estatua de erza "todas estas mujeres serán mis rehenes, si rompen las redes las romperé en pedacitos una por una." Decía laxus nuevamente de forma sínica "esto es simple entretención." Decía laxus sin quitar la sonrisa sínica del rostro "esto no es divertido laxus." Decía makarov mas enojado ahora "veremos quien es el mas fuerte de fairy tail." Dijo Freed apareciendo en el escenario.

Bixlow también apareció en el escenario "hora de divertiré." Dijo Bixlow "las reglas son simples, el ganador será el ultimo que quede en pie, el campo de batalla será toda la ciudad de magnolia, esta por comenzar la batalla real de fairy tail." Decía laxus con cinismo.

Natsu se levanto de donde estaba "eso me gusta es fácil de entender." Decia natsu prendiendo su puño en fuego "ese espíritu de ansiedad tuyo me gusta." Decía laxus serio "que natsu." Dijo makarov un tanto sorprendido "vamos viejo es un festival." Dijo natsu serio lanzándose contra laxus "pero también no me gusta que no tengas buen comportamiento, asi que calmate." Dijo laxus dejando caer un rayo en natsu dejándolo tirado en el suelo "si quieren que estas chicas regresen a la normalidad tendrán que derrotarnos a nosotros tres, mírenlo asi somos cuatro contra cien de ustedes y tienen tres horas para hacerlo." Dijo evargreen "si y si no ganan en esas tres horas esas chicas serán convertidas en polvo." Dijo evargreen de forma sínica "laxus….deten esta idiotez." Grito makarov pasando a su modo titan para golpear a laxus "como dije cálmate es entretenimiento para el festival." Dijo laxus comenzando a brillar, para desaparecer.

Con eso todos los del gremio salieron a buscar a laxus para detener esta locura que acaba de proponer "idiota yo te detendré laxus." Decía makarov corriendo con los ojos en blanco por la furia hasta que se estrello con las runas de freed.

Makarov se puso en pie "solo pueden participar los que no tengan mas de ochenta años, ese idiota planeo demasiado bien esto." Dijo makarov.

Gohan utilizando su energía pudo des petrificar a las chicas "oigan quiero que ayuden a los demas a detener esta locura que hizo laxus." Decia gohan serio "pero tu que aras." Pregunto erza "yo me encargare de laxus, voy a hacer que escarmiente de la forma mas dolorosa posible." Dijo gohan con una mirada tan gélida que haría que el hielo de grey y ur fuera nada mas que agua caliente "goten ayúdalas tu también y no te contengas pero tampoco los mates solo dales una lección." Dijo gohan a goten el cual asintió.

Gohan apareció al lado de makarov "maestro are que laxus escarmiente con lo que va a pasarle, solo le digo que no va a salir en una sola pieza." Dijo gohan gélidamente "hazlo gohan por favor, dale un buen escarmiento al idiota de mi nieto." Dijo makarov furioso de no poder hacer absolutamente nada, gohan ya tenia a tiro el ki de laxus para ir a pelear contra el.

 **Catedral.**

Laxus había encontrado un buen lugar para esperar a que alguien lo fuese a buscar pero nunca espero que llegara gohan a hacerle frente "asi que decidiste venir." Dijo laxus arrogantemente, a lo cual gohan no respondio absolutamente "que te comieron la lengua los ratones." Decía laxus tratándose hacer enojar a gohan "di lo que quieras gusano, tu no puedes entrar en mi cabeza." Dijo gohan gélidamente enfureciendo a laxus "a quien le dices gusano, maldito." Grito laxus comenzando a expulsar electricidad mientras se quitaba el abrigo que tenia "solamente tu estas aquí laxus, asi que el único gusano eres tu." Dijo gohan al momento que se encendió en su aura blanca expulsando poder "pagaras el dia en que te topaste conmigo." Grito laxus.

Laxus se convirtió en un rayo puro para lanzarse contra gohan, el cual simplemente se hizo a un lado dejando que laxus pasara de largo, para detenerse a unos metros del " **puño de hierro del dragon del rayo."** Grito laxus lanzando un golpe envuelto en un rayo contra gohan el cual lo atrapo sin inmutarse por el choque eléctrico del golpe de laxus "eso es todo lo que tienes laxus eres patético." Dijo gohan propinándole un fuerte golpe en el rostro a laxus para estamparlo en una pared.

Gohan apareció frente a laxus para tomarlo de la pierna y lanzarlo contra la pared contraria "que demonios este insecto no me superara raaaaaaaa." Rugio laxus cubriéndose en electricidad haciendo que su musculatura comenzaba a aumentar hasta desgarrar la camisa purpura que tenia puesta, en la piel de laxus aparecieron lo que parecían ser escamas justo al momento que sus ojos se tornaban blancos "no importa lo que hagas no me derrotaras laxus." Dijo gohan fríamente sin quitar la mirada de laxus.

 **Gremio.**

En las runas en la entrada del gremio se podía ver como disminuia el numero de personas en el combate "esto es una atrocidad pero tenemos la oportunidad de detener a laxus gracias a que gohan esta de nuestro lado, sin contar a su hermano menor que es muy poderoso, para ser tan pequeño." Decia makarov viendo como iban disminuyendo aun mas los números de magos en la pelea.

 **Con Goten y Erza vs Freed y Evargreen.**

Goten se detuvo en seco para desviar dos disparos de poder mágico, para también alertar a erza "aparecieron no es asi." Decía erza furiosa "erza conocida como la reina de las hadas, no me jodan cuando acabe contigo yo sere la única reina en fairy tail." Decía evargreen furiosa "evargreen." Fue lo único que dijo erza.

Goten se quedaba viendo a freed de arriba abajo "no eres el indicado para pelear conmigo te recomiendo que te rindas." Dijo goten relajado "no seas arrogante niño." Dijo freed tranquilamente "no es arrogancia puedo sentir tu poder de pelea y no eres nada contra mi." Dijo goten aun tranquilo "tal vez las historias de gohan sean ciertas de que es mas poderoso que cualquier cosa vista en este mundo, pero tu eres solo un niño y me será fácil eliminarte." Dijo freed tranquilo todavía "bueno si ese es el caso te mostrare lo que puedo hacer." Dijo goten al momento que se transformo en super sayajin, desprendiendo poder en cantidades descomunales.

Goten desaparecio y reaparecio sobre freed dándole un fuerte golpe en la cabeza para luego darle una patada y mandarlo a volar lejos solo para que después goten regresara a su estado base.

Erza estaba impresionada "hizo lo mismo que hizo gohan cuando estábamos peleando en la torre del cielo sin duda son interesantes." Decía erza observando analíticamente a goten "no te distraigas por un simple niño erza." Dijo evargreen irritada "no es cualquier niño es el hermano de mi novio y no le faltaras el respeto mientras viva **reequipar: armadura emperatriz del cielo."** Dijo erza reequipándose en su mas característica armadura para rodear de espadas a evargreen "heeeeeee." Grito la mujer viéndose rodeada de espadas " **dancen mis espadas."** Dijo erza haciendo que las espadas comenzaran a moverse de forma amenazante hacia evargreen "no me rindooo." Grito desesperada evargreen para solo recibir un fuerte golpe en el rostro.

 **Gohan vs Laxus.**

Un fuerte estruendo se produjo en el salón donde estaban peleando gohan y laxus y se podía observar a un intacto gohan y a un vapuleado laxus "eso fue todo, bueno llego la hora de llevar esto afuera no crees laxus." Dijo gohan disparando una fuerte onda de choque que saco disparado a laxus del salón para caer pesadamente en las calles del pueblo.

Gohan caminaba lentamente hacia laxus con una sonrisa fría en su rostro " veamos que te parece esto **rugido del dragon del rayo."** Dijo laxus escupiendo una enorme torrente eléctrico contra gohan el cual seguía avanzando sin prestarle atención al ataque de laxus, el rugido de laxus dio de lleno en gohan generando una fuerte explosión que levanto gran cantidad de polvo y humo "hahahahaha solo eras puras palabras." Se burlaba laxus pero su felicidad fue cortada en seco al escuchar unos pasos entre el humo generado por el ataque de laxus.

Gohan salio del humo solo con sus ropas chamuscadas y sin ningún rasguño en su cuerpo "que intentaste gusano engreído." Dijo gohan plantándole un fuerte golpe en el estomago a laxus haciéndolo retroceder en el dolor "vamos laxus esperaba mas del nieto del maestro pero fue una desilusión, pero que te parece si te dejo un golpe libre vamos golpéame con todas las fuerzas que tengas." Decía gohan mientras se mofaba de laxus "maldito **puño de hierro del dragon de rayo."** Grito laxus soltando un golpe rodeado de electricidad en el rostro de gohan.

Gohan ni se inmuto por el golpe de laxus, simplemente regreso la cabeza a su postura normal para levantar el brazo lentamente y darle un "leve" golpe en el pecho a laxus que le fracturo costillas y caja torácica haciendo que laxus tosiera y escupiera sangre, ya que si el golpe fue suave pero tenia la suficiente fuerza para traspasarle el pecho a una persona normal.

N/A: aquí imaginen la misma escena pero de la película de la resurrección de frizer y veran el golpe que yo interprete aquí.

Gohan no le dio tiempo a laxus e recuperarse ya que le dio un fuerte rodillazo en la mandíbula haciendo retroceder a laxus "esto no puede suceder yo soy el mago mas fuerte en todo el gremio, un insecto como tu no debería ser un desafio." Decía laxus en histeria "jhmm el mago mas fuerte del gremio no me jodas laxus, incluso erza es mejor maga que tu, ella si me dio una pelea decente cuando la desafié tu por otro lado te sientes orgulloso por el nivel de poder actual que tienes y no te molestas en entrenarle ese es un error fatal." Decía gohan mientras se seguía acercando a laxus "cierra la boca no aceptare un sermón de un insecto como tu." Grito laxus lanzándose contra gohan pero este simplemente atrapo el golpe de laxus para después romperle el brazo en el mismo momento.

Laxus retrocedía mientras contenía el dolor de su brazo roto "como es posible esto que alguien sea mas fuerte que yo, no puedo concebir eso." Se decía a si mismo laxus mientras trataba de ignorar el dolor de su brazo roto pero era inútil ese dolor que sentía era indescriptible.

En ese preciso momento gohan sintió que el ki de juvia decaía "laxus que le dijiste a tus perros hacer con juvia." Pregunto gohan enojado "jajaja simplemente le ordene a freed que eliminase a esa mujer de phamton lord." Dijo laxus con una sonrisa "yo si fuera tu quitaría esa estúpida sonrisa de tu rostro si no llego a tiempo a salvarla, ten por seguro de que no me importara que seas el nieto del viejo, si juvia muere te prometo que te arranco la cabeza con todo y columna." Dijo gohan tan sombríamente que laxus tembló de miedo.

 **Cana y Juvia vs Freed.**

Juvia estaba cayendo luego de destruir una de las lacrimas de rayo para sacar a Cana de las runas y estaba a punto de tocar el suelo cuando gohan la atrapo "juvia." Dijo gohan asombrado al ver el estado en el que estaba juvia "gohan-sama juvia fue una buena compañera, juvia esta feliz de haber ayudado." Decía juvia casi sin fuerzas "espero juvia comete esto." Dijo gohan metiendo una semilla del ermitaño en la boca de juvia solo para que la tragase.

Juvia siguió con los ojos cerrados hasta que los abrió de golpe sintiéndose complemente curada "juvia te sientes mejor." Preguntaba preocupado gohan a juvia "juvia esta bien gracias gohan-sama." Agradeció juvia mientras este aun no la soltaba "no dejare que nadie te haga daño de nuevo juvia." Decía gohan mientras se ponía de pie junto con juvia "darle alimentos para que tu compañe….

Freed no termino de hablar ya que gohan le propino un fuerte golpe en el rostro mandándolo a volar, en gohan se podía observar un brillo rojo en sus ojos, mostrando la cólera innata que lo hizo famoso entre los guerreros mas poderosos de la tierra.

Gohan se comenzó a acercar lentamente a freed, pero vio la oportunidad de tener a un rehén y le toca a elfman "no te acerques o el muere." Dijo freed mientras le temblaba la mano, el no sabia ni un poco lo temible que era gohan enfadado y el hecho de solo sentir ese enorme instinto asesino hacia que le temblaran las piernas.

Pero comenzó a temblar mas cuando vio a Mirajane que se encontraba con una mirada sin brillo "kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaa **satan soul."** Grito Mira al momento que un circulo mágico negro se cernía sobre, transformándola completamente "FREEEED." Grito Mirajane lanzándose contra freed " **escritura de runas: vuelo."** Dijo freed al momento de que le aparecieran unas alas moradas al momento esquivar el golpe de Mira que dejo un enorme cráter en el suelo.

Mira igualmente le dio caza a freed soltando barios golpes que freed pudo evadir, pero se quedo corto en reflejo con el ultimo golpe de Mira que si pudo conectarlo para estampar a freed en el suelo.

Freed salio de la cortina de polvo para tomar distancia entre el y Mira no se espero que Mira estuviera detrás suyo "DESAPARECE." Dijo Mira de forma profunda "asi que este es el poder del take over de Mirajane el Satan Soul." Decía freed con miedo.

Mira extendió el brazo para hacer aparecer un circulo mágico de color negro " **darkenss stream."** Dijo Mira para que del circulo mágico salieran unos brazos de energía mágica negra, atacando a freed el cual no tubo mas opción que retroceder pero Mira comenzó a cargar mas poder mágico " **devil explosión."** Dijo Mira disparando una onda de energía mágica a freed dándole de lleno para generar un explosión enorme.

Freed estaba tirado en el suelo sin poder moverse, pero Mira aun tenia ganas de aplastar a freed, pero fue detenida por gohan "ya fue suficiente Mira." Dijo gohan haciendo entrar en razón a Mira, para que desvaneciera su satan soul y regresara a la normalidad.

Luego de que Mira le diera un sermón a freed gohan regreso con laxus para terminar el trabajo que comenzó con el.

 **Con Laxus.**

Laxus estaba a punto de activar las lacrimas de rayo para destruir magnolia pero gohan apareció al momento justo para darle una patada en la cabeza a laxus mandándolo a volar lejos para terminar cayendo al suelo con pesadez para, levantarse de la misma manera "no permitiré que le quites la vida a gente inocente por una ambición que nunca tendras de esta forma quieres ser maestro de fairy tail, pues comienza por cambiar tu actitud pedante." Dijo gohan serio "cállate nadie me sermone, nadie me oíste." Grito laxus cuando le dieron un golpe en el estomago "si te escucho muy bien laxus y eres alguien patético, tu y tus perros falderos que te ayudaron a llevar a cabo todo esto que se pudo convertir en un genocidio." Dijo gohan con frialdad "no se que estará pagando el viejo al tener a alguien como tu como nieto, el merece alguien que se respete asi mismo y respete a los demas." Dijo gohan aun de forma fría.

Laxus ya no quería escuchar mas a gohan y se lanzo contra el ignorando el dolor punzante del brazo roto, solo para recibir un golpe en el rostro, después uno en el estomago, por ultimo en el espalda dejándolo estampado de cara en el suelo.

Gohan levanto a laxus por la cabeza "aprendiste tu lección, tu prepotencia solo te llevara a tu ruina laxus, esto no tiene porque terminar asi, todavía puedes cambiar." Decía gohan de forma calmada pero seria "no jamas cambiare por unos magos débiles, eso jamas va a pasar." Dijo laxus con odio "que pena das no quería hacerte esto laxus." Dijo gohan para darle a laxus un golpe al costado rompiendo todas las costillas de ese lado.

Gohan le dio un golpe con la palma abierta en el mentón a laxus para suspenderlo en el aire y recibirlo con otro golpe para que laxus se estampara en una pared y quedara fuera de combate "se acabo laxus te llevare con el maestro para que el sea el que te de un juicio." Dijo gohan cargando a laxus como si fuera un costal de papas.

Minutos después en la oficina principal del gremio se encontraban laxus y makarov este ultimo dándole la espalda "pusiste en peligro la vida de los miembros del gremio y también pusiste la vida de los civiles en riesgo tienes algo que decir en tu defensa laxus." Decía makarov sin voltear a ver a laxus, el cual simplemente se quedo callado "eso pensé, laxus a partir de hoy quedas expulsado de fairy tail, puedes retirarte." Dijo makarov aun sin voltear a ver a laxus, el cual simplemente acepto la decisión de su abuelo y dejo el gremio.

Después del incidente con laxus el festival de la cosecha se llevo acabo sin ningún percance incluso el desfile salio mejor de lo que todos esperaban ya que la gente de magnolia quedo maravillada por tan hermoso espectáculo.

A la mañana siguiente todo comenzó como un dia cualquiera hasta que se dio el encuentro entre urtear y ur "madre." Dijo urtear sin moverse de donde estaba "hija." Dijo ur sin creer lo que tenia enfrente hasta quee….

Bueno amigos hasta aquí queda este capitulo largo como el anterior y espero que les guste ya que me costo mucho poder hacerlo.

Harem de Gohan: Erza, Mirajane, Lucy, juvia, Cana, Urtear, Ur, Yukino, Kagura, Princesa Hisui, Milliana, Kinana, Jenny por ser la rival de Mira y ese seria todo el harem de gohan.

Harem de Goten: Wendy, Meredy y Chelia harem cerrado.

Ahora si no olviden dejar sus comentarios y sugerencias que son bien recibidas yo fui gokusayayin9 MATANE.


	12. Chapter 12

Haber mis lectores este no es un capitulo si no mas, es una nota de ultima hora para dejarles saber mi actual estado de salud, el cual no es bueno ni malo, pero igualmente no me deja escribir como quiero.

Esta semana que paso he estado enfermo de uno de mis ojos razón por lo cual no he podido escribir ya que fuerzo demasiado la vista para escribir, no puedo distinguir muy bien la profundidad ya que miro demasiado borroso y esta nota la estoy haciendo con mucho esfuerzo.

Asi que amigos mios les pido paciencia mientras yo me recupere y si de aquí a tres días logro recuperarme a un nivel optimo para escribir actualizare, pero igualmente tengan paciencia mientras yo me recupero de mi problema en el ojo y poder traerles un capitulo de cada historia por lo pronto yo me despido por el momento MATANE.


	13. Chapter 13

Repito dragon ball z ni fairy tail me pertenecen ambos animes pertenecen a los maestros Akira Toriyama y Hiro Mashima respectivamente.

Que pedo guachines ya me siento de puta madre para escribir de nuevo y si vieron el capitulo 40 de dragon ball dxd saben a que me refiero, otra cosa y es respecto al arco de oración seis y es mas largo de lo que pensé por lo cual no podre resumirlo todo en un solo capitulo asi que resumiré dos capítulos en cada actualización, pero para que goten y Wendy se relacionen mejor.

Harem de Gohan: erza, mira, lucy, Kinana, juvia, cana, Ur, urtear, Kagura, Yukino, Jenny, princesa Hisui y Millianna después del incidente en la isla tonrou me será difícil manejar este harem pero are lo que pueda papus.

Harem de goten: Wendy, Chelia, Meredy y a petición de un lector a Angel de oración seis.

Capitulo13: La Alianza de Gremios.

En estos momentos en el gremio se estaba tratando un tema serio y ese tema seria el problema que esta causando el gremio oscuro oración seis, los cuales buscaban una antigua magia muy poderoso capas de convertir al ser mas bueno de todos en el ser mas despiadado en el mundo y de ser el alguien terriblemente malo en alguien muy bueno, ese era el efecto de la magia conocida como NIRVANA.

N/A: ojo no me refiero a la banda ok, con eso aclarado continuemos.

En un esquema perfectamente detallado por Mira se podían ver lo numerosos que eran los gremio oscuros "que es todo eso." Pregunto lucy confundida "es un esquema de todos los gremios oscuros que existen." Explico Mira tranquila y a la vez muy seria algo difícil de distinguir por su tono de voz "pero porque es todo esto." Pregunto gohan serio "recientemente estos gremios se han visto muy activos en estos días, razón por la cual tenemos que reforzar nuestras alianzas entre gremios." Explicaba nuevamente Mira "pero que es lo que esta en el centro." Pregunto Grey "juvia lo sabe es el gremio oscuro la alianza Baram. La alianza baran es la fuerza unida mas poderosa de los gremios oscuros, conformada por oración seis, tartaros y gremorie heart, además todos ellos tienen gremios asociados y controlan el mundo de las sombras, sin olvidar que en esa alianza hay otro gremio que actúa por su cuenta y es raven tael." Contaba juvia seria poniendo serios a todos y darles cierta emoción a gohan y goten, por otro lado natsu, pues el estaba comiendo a no mas poder.

Lucy se sobre salto "eh raven tail no es el gremio al que pertenecia Erigor." Decía lucy sobresaltada "en efecto erigor pertenecia a aisenwel." Agrego erza seria "asi que ese gremio era uno de los asociados con oración seis." Decía grey serio "si y allí hay muchos gremios que me suenan bastante y todos eran gremios no oficiales." Agrego macao "si también el gremio choul spirit que fue destruido por los raijinshu." Agrego mira seria "si también los gremios que juvia y gajell-kun destruyeron cuando estaban el phamton eran todos aliados de oración seis." Decía juvia con una linda sonrisa en el rostro "oye juvia-chan eso no es algo por lo que debieras alegrarte." Dijo gohan con una gota en la nuca.

En ese momento entro hizo acto de presencia el maestro "hablando de oración seis iremos a encargarnos de ellos." Dijo el maestro makarov poniendo un ambienta mucho mas tenso "maestro ya regreso como le fue en la reunión." Pregunto Mira mandando la seriedad al carajo, mientras todos caian al suelo por la actitud de la albina mayor, gohan se le acerco "te equivocas Mira-chan." Dijo gohan con un poco de nervios por la actitud de Mira ya que a veces podía ser muy despistada.

Erza se le acercó al maestro "pero de que habla maestro." Pregunto erza un poco desencajada "resulta que en la ultima reunión se hablo de los recientes movimientos de oración seis, no es algo que podemos ignorar por eso hemos decidido enfrentarles." Declaraba el makarov "otra vez nos toco la mala suerte, abuelo." Dijo grey desanimado "y fairy tail tomara el puesto cierto." Decía juvia entre serena y seria "no… el enemigo esta vez es demasiado poderoso, ya que si fuéramos solo nosotros tendríamos a toda la alianza baran, tras nosotros y por eso formamos nuestra propia alianza, fairy tail, blue pagasus, lamia scale y caitshelter miembros de cada uno de estos gremios reunirán sus fuerzas y los atacaran." Declaro el maestro con semblante y serio y motivador.

Natsu con su carácter explosivo salto al frente "pero con nosotros bastaría, es mas yo solo puedo con todos ellos." Declaro natsu recibiendo un golpe que lo dejo clavad al suelo "no seas precipitado natsu, el maestro dice esto por lo que pueda acontecer después, ni mi hermano menor es tan impaciente como tu natsu." Dijo gohan serio a un natsu que estaba encajado en el suelo de manera comica "si yo solia ser impulsivo al momento de pelear con un enemigo y en esos casos siempre terminaba siendo derrotado." Dijo goten serio al recodar los momentos en que sobreestimo sus poderes y le pusieron las tablas en la cabeza.

N/A: si papus le voy a dar a goten una actitud mas madura, solo para que convine mas con la edad que le puse ya que goten tiene trece años.

Lucy ante todo lo ocurrido estaba temblando de miedo "es… esperen solo son seis miembros que tan poderosos son." Decía lucy con la cara azul del miedo de lo que pudiese pasar en esta misión.

 **Oracion Seis.**

En un bosque se encontraban los magos recién mencionados observando un paisaje curioso ya que la mayoría de los arboles rebosaban de vida, pero los que estaban en el centro estaban completamente muertos "puedo oírlo… el sonido de la ruptura de la luz." Decía un sujeto que tenia una enorme serpiente morada y blanco en el hombro "no estas tan ansioso Cobra. Bueno no es que sea tan malo." Dijo otro de los sujetos con su rasgo mas resaltante era una larga nariz en punta "aquí es donde se esconde la magia que buscamos, ¿no racer?. Pregunto al final cobra "una magia que termina con toda la luz, brillante brindando oscuridad, ¿no es asi?". Decía y preguntaba otro sujeto en el lugar "NIRVANA." Agrego una voz femenina pero a la vez profunda, la cual dejaba al descubierto gran parte del pecho, dejando casi a la vista unos pechos copa C con un tatuaje de alas blancas en la región de la clavícula.

Otro de los sujetos todo le chupaba un huevo ya que se encontraba bien dormido.

N/A: haber saben que es asi que media noche( mide night) solo despierta a petición de zero, padre de este.

El ultimo sujeto tenia consigo un bastón con un cráneo muy peculiar "La magia legendaria, por fin estará en nuestras manos." Agrego el ultimo sujeto con una voz profunda y amenazante.

 **Equipo de Fairy Tail.**

En lo que podía llamarse un carruaje tirado por un cerdo morado de gran tamaño.

En dicho carruaje se encontraban gohan, goten, lucy, erza, grey, natsu y happy dirigirse a al punto de reunión "oye gohan estas seguro de haber traido a tu hermano a esta misión puede ser muy peligroso." Pregunto grey con duda "no lo subestimen el es igual de fuerte que yo cuando tenia once años y a esa edad yo ya era jodidamente poderoso." Dijo gohan con satisfacción del poder que tiene goten a tan corta edad "increíble." Agrego erza sorprendida por la revelación que les dio gohan ahora, "igualmente tengo la sensación de que algo malo pasara." Decía lucy con miedo "no te preocupes lucy-chan, solo quédate cerca mio y yo te protegeré." Dijo gohan de la manera mas reconfortante posible suficiente para que lucy se le presera del brazo "si cuento contigo gohan-kun." Dijo lucy poniéndose mas cómoda "y que yo estoy pintada o que." Pregunto erza con envidia y celos "lo mismo va para ti erza-chan." Dijo también gohan para que erza también se le prensara del brazo libre.

N/A: si señores este es el gohan que tenia que ser en db, ya que carajos hace gohan estudiando el debería estar de garchero de todas las elfas del universo siete o no papus.

Goten via todo con diversión total "vaya ni-san tiene mucha suerte." Se decía a si mismo goten "le que me sorprende es que siempre seamos nosotros lo que hacemos las misiones." Decía lucy confundida "el maestro nos eligió, deberíamos estar agradecidos porque nos considera." Agrego erza un tanto ofendida por la observación de lucy "tranquilas todo ira bien recuerden que estamos goten y to aquí, asi que nada puede salir mal." Decía gohan relajando mucho la situación.

N/A: aquí aclarare algo muy importante con la historia y es que esta historia es la que mas me cuesta hacer y la razón es la siguiente esta historia la hago viendo el capitulo de fairy tail, y lo hago para que la historia no tenga cráteres argumentales lo cual me a funcionado mucho, ya que hasta donde va la historia no tiene cráteres argumentales y me gustaría mucho que no tiraran a la basura el esfuerzo que le pongo a esta historia para que ustedes se entretengan.

El viaje seguía con tranquilidad con un natsu pidiendo misericordia para que lo dejaran bajar de esa tortura a la que le llaman transporte "bueno al final siempre somos los mismo para hacer todas las misiones." Decia lucy con un toque de gracia "no crees que es mejor asi, pero lo mas importante en todo esto es que miembros de un gremio se lleven bien." Decía erza entre seria y tranquila a la vez.

Happy que iba al frente diviso el punto de encuentro "ya puedo ver el punto de encuentro." Agrego happy viendo el punto de reunión al frente.

Todos entraron a la enorme morada donde se daría la reunión de los miembros de los cuatro gremios.

Al momento que entraron todas las luces estaban apagadas dándole un aspecto de mal gusto al lugar "que aspecto de mas mal gusto." Dijo lucy que seguía prensada del brazo derecho de gohan "es la residencia del maestro Bob de blue pegasus." Agrego erza aun prensada del brazo izquierdo de gohan, haciendo que a este junto con natsu y grey tuvieran un escalofrió correr su espina dorsal "ese tipo no estaremos a tiempo para escapar." Propuso grey muy incomodo "bueno no además es el maestro Bob es tan poderoso, como para plantarle cara a maestro makarov." Dijo erza con escalofríos y muy incomoda.

N/A: recuerden el maestro Bob es todo un putazo en todo el sentido de la palabra.

El grupo seguía hablando de lo perturbador que era el maestro Bob y asi seguirían hasta que un cantico muy irritante los interrumpió y el cantico irritante no provenía de nadie mas de el grupo de tres hombres de blue pegasus "no jodan haremos equipo con un trio de payasos." Decía gohan muy irritado ya que el hecho de los tres mencionados querían coquetear con sus chicas no le gusto para nada, asi que gohan se les puso serio liberando gran cantidad de instinto asesino "será mejor que se alejen de mis princesas trio de insectos debiluchos." Declaro gohan sin rodeos "hay ni-san se cabreo." Decía goten con mucha gracia.

Pero igualmente los tres genios trataron de plantarle cara a gohan y terminaron estampados en la pared, con los ojos en espiral debido a los golpes sin mucha fuerza que se diga.

De las escaleras bajaba un hombre de super baja estatura, tan alto como el todo poderoso Krillin "todos quédense donde están." Decía una voz demasiado dulce para ser de un hombre "ichiya-sama." Dijo Ren el nombre de su maestro "i-ichiya." Decía erza un poco espantada "tanto tiempo sin vernos erza-san." Decía Ichiya a erza la cual retrocedia lo mas que se pudiese del mencionado "no puede ser…¿vendrás con nosotros?". Pregunto al final erza mientras temblaba "estaba deseando verte…my honey." Decía ichiya con un tono un tanto seductor y aterrado a la vez "my haney." Dijeron todos impresionados por el ultimo seudónimo.

Erza hizo lo mas sabio que pudo hacer y es esconderse tras la espalda de gohan y para este era primera vez que veía a erza temblando por algo que no podía matarla "NOOO NIEGO TODO ESTO ROTUNDAMENTE." Grito erza aun temblando "ya oyeron limpien todo, no venimos a jugar." Dijo ichiya a su equipo los cuales se ponían en acción.

Luego de eso ichiya volteo a ver a los recién llegados de nuevo "he escuchado mucho de ustedes, erza-san, lucye-san, gohan-san, goten-san y esos." Dijo señalando finalmente a natsu y grey no tomándose bien el acto del chaparro.

Luego de que las aguas perturbadoras para el grupo de fairy tail se calmaran llego el grupo de magos escogidos por lamia scale, los cuales eran Lyon, sherry y el As del lamia scale, Jura uno de los diez magos santos.

Todos estaban esperando a los representantes de caitshelter "ya casi estamos todos solo faltan los representantes de caitshelter." Dijo jura tranquilo y a la vez serio "que yo sepa solo es un miembro." Agrego ichiya colgado de una lanza de erza "solo un miembro que tan poderoso a de ser." Decía goten con suma emoción por conocer al miembro de caitshelter.

N/A: si supieras goten que estas por conocer a tu primera novia y a la segunda también xd, que me encanta ser un troll a ustedes no papus.

El ambiente tenso se mantenía por un breve momento hasta que "kyaaa." Un leve chillido les llamo la atención para ver a una niña tirada en el suelo de manera comica, la niña se levanto y se limpio el polvo de encima "lo siento por eso soy la representante de Caitshelter Wendy, es un gusto." Decía Wendy presentándose con una voz dulce, una sonrisa y un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

La mayoría de los presentes estaban indignados de que Caitshelter mandara a una niña a una misión extremadamente peligrosa "que tendrán en la cabeza los de caitshelter al enviar a una niña a una misión como esta." Decía Sherry desaprobando totalmente la falta de juicio del maestro de dicho gremio "no le veo mucho problema yo traje a mi hermano menor y no esta para nada preocupado cierto goten." Decía gohan restándole importancia a todo "no ni-san no me preocupa en lo absoluto." Dijo goten sin ningún tipo de miedo.

Wendy estaba temblando en nerviosismo ya que en el salón solo había adultos y uno que otro niño, uno de ellos le transmitía inseguridad y el otro le transmitía seguridad y comodidad, "oh pero ella no esta sola." Dijo una voz femenina con un grado de clase.

N/A: otra cosa aquí happy va a tener suerte con su mini elfa ya que se me hace una pareja de lo mas mona del anime asi que alístense porque abra happy x Charle.

Happy al ver a la gata de color blanco tubo un flechazo al instante ya que se le asia muy hermosa, Wendy se dio la vuelta "Charle me seguiste?." Pregunto confundida Wendy "claro estaba preocupada porque venias sola." Decía charle aun con ese toque de clase, la Exced blanca volteo a ver a happy, con lo que este se entusiasmó, pero charle rápidamente le quito la mirada dejando hecho piedra al pobre happy.

N/A: fitality, haber dije que serian pareja pero no que iba a ser fácil xd.

Happy se le acerco a lucy y le toco la pierna "oye lucy…. ¿tu crees que me acepte si le regalo un pescado?." Decia y preguntaba happy "eh te gusta pero igualmente no vayas a aprovecharte de la situación." Decía lucy con toque de malicia, happy se puso a jugar con sus patitas por el nerviosismo y fue cuando a lucy se le prendio el foco "TE GUSTAAAAAAA." Decía lucy del mismo que lo hacia happy cuando la fastidiaba con gohan.

Después de obviar el tema de happy y charle Wendy comenzó a hablar "este yo… no soy buena peleando, pero espero ayudar con mi magia de soporte." Decía Wendy con un nerviosismo extremo "no se preocupe por eso señorita Wendy, mi hermano menor estará al pendiente de su cuidado." Decía gohan con una leve reverencia para la niña.

Goten se le acerco a Wendy poniendo a esta aun mas nerviosa de lo que estaba "hola soy goten es un gusto." Decia goten el mismo estilo que su padre poniendo al final la sonrisa heredada de generación en generación, Wendy se sonrojo por los gestos de goten "es un gusto estoy confiando en usted." Decía Wendy con nerviosismo " _es muy lindo y parece que tiene mi edad."_ Se decía a si misma Wendy observando a goten de arriba abajo.

N/A: si papus Wendy cayo ante el arma mas poderosa de la familia son… su sonrisa y falta angel la cual tampoco se resistirá al carácter de goten.

Luego de explicar de que utilizarían la fortaleza flotante de blue pegasus para atacar a oración seis todos se pusieron en marcha, pero igualmente ninguno se percato el ichiya que les dijo todo no era el real, en un destello de luz apareció angel con una sonrisa picara en el rostro "con que ese es el plan que tenían en mente, que lastima que lo sepamos todo ahora…. Pero dejando un poco de lado eso, ese niño es muy lindo le pondré un ojo encima a ese lindo niño." Decía angel al momento de desaparecer del lugar.

 **Cambio de escena.**

Después de que natsu saliera disparado a quien sabe donde todos decidieron ponerse en marcha "que se le va hacer… ¡vamos!". Decía erza por la impaciencia de su amigo "maldición ese idiota." Decía grey irritado "si mete la pata y nos perjudica después, prometo que le voy a dar una buena golpiza para que se despabile." Decía gohan igual de irritado por la actitud de natsu ya que le recordaba muchísimo a la actitud de su padre.

Todos seguían persiguiendo a natsu para que no metiera la pata "ya puedo ver el bosque." Decía natsu siendo el mas adelantado "maldición natsu cálmate." Grito grey aun mas irritado "no lo hare." Dijo natsu irritando mas a todos " ¡idiota! No te adelantes tu solo." Grito erza enojada "tanto te duele que yo tome la delantera." Dijo natsu cabreando a erza "que ¿Cómo te atreves a decir eso? ". Grito erza con voz de ultra tumba.

Natsu con el miedo dio un enorme salto quedando en el aire alejando de la orilla del barrando "are… ayeeeeeeeeee." Decía natsu al estilo de happy mientras caia "valió verga." Decía gohan con gracia al saber el porrazo que se va a llevar natsu ahora.

N/A: jajaja erza usa intimidación = super efectivo.

Mientras mas se adentraban en el bosque podían sentir que el ambiente se tornaba muy extraño.

Igualmente del mismo modo encima de ellos sobrevolaba la aeronave con la cual atacarían la base de oración seis, pero con lo que no contaron fue que de la nave salía humo negro, para después estallar una y otra vez hasta estrellarse en el bosque.

Gohan, grey y natsu sintieron que se avecinaban problemas "estén alertas tenemos compañía." Advirtió gohan para que todos estuvieran listos para lo que sea, goten se mantenía frente a wendy y charle protegiéndola de cualquier tipo de agresor "wendy-san, charle-san quédense atrás." Dijo goten serio respecto a lo que podría pasar a continuación.

De entre el humo que dejo la explosión de cristina, salían unas personas, seis para ser exactos "asi que ellos son oración seis." Decía gohan sin quitar la seriedad de su rostro "si hay que tener cuidado." Agrego erza lista para lo que sea con su fiel espada en mano.

El líder del grupo de los enemigos se adelanto un poco "asi que los insectos se han reunido." Decía brain sin mucho interés "estamos completamente al tanto de sus planes." Decía angel con una sonrisa maliciosa "están preparados… puedo oírlo." Agrego cobra con una sonrisa sínica "debemos apurarnos con el trabajo, pero ustedes se interpusieron." Agrego racer "el dinero hace fuerte a las personas. ¿verdad?". Dijo el que parecía un tipo de monja.

El ultimo sujeto todo le chupaba un huevo ya que se encontraba roncando con toda la tranquilidad del mundo.

Todos estaban extrañados por acto de presencia de oración seis "no esperaba que se mostraran ante nosotros." Dijo erza seria poniendo el ambiente muy tenso, tan tenso que podía escucharse el viento que soplaba por todos lados.

Grey y natsu se les fueron encima "ahora no tenemos que buscarlos." Dijeron grey y natsu al unísono "racer es tu turno." Ordeno brain "ok." Respondio racer desapareciendo de donde estaba.

Rápidamente recer se posiciono tras grey y natsu atacándolos con una patada giratoria tumbándolos en el suelo, Lyon y sherry se lanzaron al ataque también pero el monje uso su magia para hacer blanda la tierra para que los dos se hundieran, quedando atrapados.

Racer se movio con su super velocidad para atacar al grupo de Ichiya, pero fue frenado en seco por un lazo al cuello propinado por gohan, dejando desencajados a todos los de oración seis, porque había un ser mas veloz que racer.

N/A: si supieran el berenjenal en el que se metieron.

Racer se levanto perplejo al ver que alguien era mas veloz que el "como es que pudiste ver mis movimientos a máxima velocidad." Pregunto racer enojado "eso era velocidad, jajaja no me hagas reir para mi no eres mas que una simple tortuga." Expreso gohan con gran tono de burla hacia racer enfadándolo.

Erza si dirigio a atacar a cobra "puedo oírlo." Dijo cobra con una sonrisa erza ya reequipada lanzo al ataque sus espadas, las cuales fueron esquivados por cobra con suma facilidad "que demonios, las previo y las esquivo." Decía erza impresionada ya que nunca antes alguien había esquivado el ataque de sus espadas antes.

Racer intento atacarla, pero fue frenado por gohan que nuevamente lo intercepto "tu estas pelando conmigo insecto." Dijo gohan bloqueando la patada de racer, para después estamparlo en el suelo.

Cobra se preparaba para atacar a erza pero gohan previo eso tomando el la mordida de la serpiente de cobra y a la serpiente sus colmillos se quebraron al momento de hacer contacto con el brazo de gohan, la serpiente chillo de dolor al sentir sus colmillos rotos "porque demonios pude escuchar sus pensamientos y no pude evitar esto." Decía cobra enfurecido "una cosa es leer mis pensamientos y otra es seguir mis movimientos." Dijo gohan serio.

N/A: hoy aprendí la lección ya que en el asesino mas poderoso cometí un error argumental.

Todo lo que pasaba en el combate era observado por brain el cual estaba furioso ya que el plan no estaba saliendo como quería, ya que el enemigo que tenían al frente resulto ser mas fuerte de lo que esperaba.

Brain se preparaba para atacar cuando diviso a wendy escondida detrás de goten "wendy." Fue lo único que alcanzo a decir brain al ver a la dragon Slayer tras goten.

 _ **Que tendrá en mente Brain con Wendy será goten capaz de protegerla todo esto y mas se sabra en el próximo capitulo de Dragon Fairy z, no se lo pierdan.**_

 _ **Huy amigos hacer este capitulo hasta aquí me fue difícil ya que este arco es el mas complicado y largo razón por la cual no puedo resumirlo en un solo capitulo.**_

 _ **Otro punto que quiero aclarar es que goten tendrá un harem de cuatro chicas, que son wendy, Meredy, Chelia y angel porque me la recomendaron mucho y como yo estoy para complacerlos a ustedes pues allí la tienen.**_

 _ **También les digo hermanos que estoy pensando en reescribir otras de mis historias que se quedo estancada y esa es la historia de sekireiz, si están a favor de ver el remak de la historia déjenlo en los comentarios y subiere el primer capitulo tan rápido como pueda.**_

 _ **Espero este capitulo de introducción del arco de oración seis les guste ya que tuve que ver los dos primeros capítulos del arco el 52 y 53 específicamente, se darán cuenta que ya empecé con los roces entre goten y wendy, y alguno que otro pensamiento pervertido de parte de angel, pero bueno no los aburro mas con esto y me despido, yo fui ahora como Gohansayajin9 hasta la próxima guachines.**_

Capitulo14: El Regreso de Jellal.


	14. Chapter 14

Que pedo papus aquí su amigo Gohansayajin9 y si esto no es un capitulo sino mas bien un mensaje para ustedes ya que tengo que preguntarles algo importante.

La cosa es que hace poco me vi de nuevo date a live y me llego la inspiración para una nueva historia la cosa es que no se si ustedes ven bien una historia entre dragon ball z y date a live ya que, esos dos animes no combinan para nada y me gustaría saber si a ustedes les gustaría una historia asi.

El gohan que utilizare será el mismo que he usado siempre solo que habrá un pequeño cambio en la cronología de dragon ball z, en este punto gohan tiene 24 años de edad y las personajes femeninas no pasan de tener entre 16 y 17 años y no quiero hacer de gohan un pedófilo, por lo cual este gohan tendría que tener 18 años, a que me refiero con esto.

Es fácil la batalla de los dioses ocurrió dos meses después de la derrota de majin boo, la resurrección de frizer tres meses después, el torneo entre el univers la batalla contra zamasu y black serian finalizando ese mismo año.

Pero también hay una segunda opción y puede que sea la que ustedes vean mucho mas factible y es que wiss rejuvenezca a gohan a la edad de 17 años pero sin, disminuirle poderes eso se mantendrá como esta.

Ahora tocare tres puntos mas importantes para esta historia.

Algunas personajes podrán sentir el poder de gohan transformado en super sayajin dios rojo y azul, ya que las personajes son espíritus por lo cual pueden sentir la presencia de seres divinos o eso creo yo.

La historia será definitivamente un harem donde estarán las personajes principales, como thoka, kurumi, la loli que se me escapa el nombre por ratos y algunas mas, por lo cual la historia puede ser muy divertida para ustedes.

La historia se desarrollara en el universo 6 para variar un poco ya que ese universo solo lo llevo usando una vez y por lo visto a ustedes les ha gustado mucho.

Esos son los puntos mas importantes que quería mencionarles y la siguiente será una advertencia para haters, niños rata y fanboys plaga que detesto con todo el corazón.

La historia no es apta para los ya mencionados a los que no les guste que use mas a gohan que a goku, pueden meterse sus quejas bien adentro en el orto ya que solo aceptare opiniones de aquellos lectores de mente abierta y los lectores que ya han leído mis historias, saben que no les voy a dar una historia mediocre, siempre hago todo lo posible para que les guste a todos.

Con esto claro creo que me voy despidiendo por el momento este mensaje se borrara cuando suba el siguiente capitulo de las historias en que lo publicare o puede que lo deje para si algún lector nuevo le quiera echar un ojo allí estará posteado.

Repito quiero que me digan en los comentarios lo que piensan pero eso si con respeto y argumentos creibles, esto ultimo es mas para los lectores nuevos los viejos se que me darán un comentario con sus pros y contras por eso no tengo cague.

Ahora si quiero que me digan que piensan sobre un cruce entre dragon ball z y date a live, ya que para mi el segundo anime me gusta muchísimo su animación esta de puta madre, cosa que a dbs le hace falta y con creces.

Ahora si me despido perros recuerden espero sus comentarios y el fin de semana habrá posiblemente doble capitulo, uno el sábado y otro el domingo asi respectivamente, de que historia pues será una sorpresa solo espérenlo con las misma ganas de siempre, porque se que les gustara papus bueno yo me despido por el momento yo fui Gohansayajin9 hasta el fin de semana papus.


	15. Chapter 15

Repito dragon ball z ni Fairy tail me pertenecen ambos animes pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores, Akira Toriyama y hiro Mashima respectivamente.

Viejas ha pasado un siglo desde que actualice esta historia, pero al ver algunos amvs en youtube de Fairy tail, me ha entrado la inspiración de nuevo eso si, la continuidad de esta historia dependerá de ustedes, pondré una meta de comentarios, creo que 15 están bien, ya que son casi cien seguidores que tiene esta historia, por lo cual será algo fácil para ustedes dejar 15 comentarios, ya que quiero saber si quieren más capítulos de esta historia, todo depende de ustedes, una última cosa el título del capítulo lo cambiare.

 **Capítulo 15: Miku del Cielo**

La pelea contra oración seis continuaba, obteniendo la ventaja el grupo de magos al contar con la ayuda de gohan y goten, ahora brain a divisado a wendy que tendrá en mente el líder de oración seis, averígüenlo ahora.

La mayoría del grupo de oración seis se encontraban muy heridos, ya que no podían atacar como planearon, ya que gohan los frenaba en seco sin problemas, racer y cobra se incorporaron nuevamente –"me reusó a creer que haya alguien más veloz que yo." – decía racer aumentando su poder mágico a tope –"cobra atacare yo primero a ese sujeto, cuando este distraído conmigo atácalo con todo." – Dijo racer con enojo y frustración –"lo hare." – dijo cobra preparándose para atacar.

 **Mientras Goten, Wendy, Charle y Happy**

Goten se mantenía frente a wendy protegiéndola –"wendy-san no se aleje de mí." – Dijo goten serio –"si goten-san me quedare cerca de usted." – dijo wendy con mucho miedo de lo que estaba pasando.

 **Gohan vs Racer y Cobra**

Racer se lanzó con una velocidad mucho mayor contra gohan pero el resultado que obtuvo fue el mismo, gohan atrapo con suma facilidad una patada de racer para después estamparlo con fuerza en el suelo, para después lanzarlo para que atravesara algunos árboles.

Cobra apareció tras gohan para atacarlo, pero gohan bloqueo el golpe fácilmente, para en segundos propinarle un codazo en el estómago a cobra sacándole todo el aire –"ustedes dos sin que son ingenuos, nunca podrán tomarme desprevenido, ya que yo si puedo leer sus movimientos." – dijo gohan serio a un cobra que escupía un poco de sangre debido al codazo que recibió de parte de gohan.

Brain estaba frustrado casi todo oración seis había sido vencido fácilmente, a excepción de angel y el monje ya que se quedaron a una distancia segura –"viendo como están saliendo las cosas, no me queda de otra tomar el regalo que nos han traído." – Decía brain con una sonrisa sínica –"¿de que estas hablando?" – pregunto erza confundida –"ustedes me han traido a la Miku del cielo." – Dijo brain serio –"no entendemos nada." – Dijo lucy aun confundida –"no perderé el tiempo explicándoles nada." – dijo brain apuntándoles con su bastón del cual salio una mano de color verde que se lanzó contra wendy y goten.

 **Con Goten y Wendy**

Goten rápidamente cargo a wendy sonrojando a esta por la inesperada y atrevida acción del demi sayajin menor, usando una pequeña parte de su velocidad goten apareció a unos cincuenta metros de dicha mano, mientras aun cargaba a wendy –"no importa me llevare a ese mocoso también si hace falta." – dijo brain aumentando la velocidad de dicha mano, la cual casi tomo por sorpresa a goten, pero igualmente pudo evadirla a ultimo segundo, centrándose solo en la mano mágica que tenían al frente.

Una segunda mano atrapo a goten y wendy para llevárselos del lugar mediante un círculo mágico purpura –"está hecho, ya no necesito a estos insectos **BLACK RONDO**." – grito brain al momento que disparaba una gran cantidad de rayos de energía mágica, levantando una densa cortina de polvo.

Segundos después de que la nube de polvo se disipara el grupo entero de oración seis había desaparecido –"se llevaron a wendy." – dijo charle angustiada –"no se preocupen por ella, recuerden también se llevó a goten." – dijo gohan llamando la atención de todos –"no te preocupa que se llevaran a tu hermano menor." – Decía incrédulo natsu –"para nada, conozco muy bien a goten, si lo capturaron a él fue, por pura suerte, a wendy no le pasara nada mientras goten este con ella." – decía gohan aun tranquilo –"pero ahora no sabemos a dónde se los llevaron." – Dijo grey –"eso no es cierto grey, se exactamente dónde están goten y wendy, recuerden puedo sentir la presencia de los seres vivos." – dijo gohan tranquilizando a su grupo, con la excepción de charle –"está seguro de lo que dice gohan-san, está seguro que goten-san mantendrá a salvo a wendy." – decía charle notablemente preocupada –"te doy mi palabra que goten mantendrá sana y salva a wendy, después de todo goten ha entrenado conmigo casi desde que nació, él tiene el poder necesario y más para protegerla de lo que sea." – dijo gohan reconfortando un poco a charle.

Luego de reagruparse decidieron esperar un poco a que las presencias de goten y wendy aparecieran –"por el momento no es necesario usar las semillas del ermitaño nadie tiene heridas graves y sus poderes mágicos están casi al tope." – Decía gohan mientras revisaba a sus amigos –"puede que lleve ya un buen tiempo con ustedes y he de decir que se apresuran mucho para enfrentar al oponente." – Decía gohan serio analizando los fallos de sus amigos –"¿a que te refieres con que nos precipitamos para enfrentarlos?" – pregunto erza un poco indignada –"se los responderé asi, si hubieran peleando con ellos con la cabeza fría los hubieran derrotado sin mucho problema, tu erza en cuanto a instinto de combate eres implacable, pero al usar siempre tus armaduras te vuelves muy predecible a tal punto de poder analizarte y formar muchas formas para neutralizarte, por muy fuerte que seas, lucy es incluso más predecible que tú, ya que al depender de sus espíritus, la hacen alguien deficiente en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo, natsu tu eres demasiado fácil de provocar, y eso es fatal ya que nublas tu juicio y atacas lleno de furia, grey tú tienes una buena base para una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo, aun asi eres igual de probo cable natsu, pero aun asi eso tiene una solución difícil y dolorosa, pero la tiene" – Respondio gohan de forma seria y serena a la vez haciendo pensar a sus amigos.

Erza fue la primera en reaccionar de nuevo –"¿Qué tenemos que hacer para mejorar?" – pregunto erza ya que lo que dijo gohan sobre ella era totalmente cierto, al depender mucho de su reequipamiento se vuelve predecible –"cuando terminemos esta misión voy a entrenarlos como se debe, les voy a enseñar a usar su ki, el cual está muy latente en ustedes sin que se den cuenta." – Respondio gohan sorprendiendo al grupo –"yo acepto ya que asi podre pasar más tiempo contigo gohan-kun." – dijo erza sonrojando al demi sayajin –"yo también acepto." – dijo lucy motivada por la misma razón de erza –"si puedo hacerme más fuerte aceptare." – Dijo natsu con su característica determinación –"yo también acepto, no quiero quedarme atrás de flamitas." – dijo grey con determinación.

Ya aclarado lo sucedido surgía una incógnita y era para que oración seis necesitaban a wendy –"todo esto es muy extraño, debe haber alguna razón por la que se llevaron a wendy." – Decía gohan analizando el hecho de que brain haya decidido raptar a wendy –"la razón que más acertada es que wendy tiene la habilidad de curar a las personas con su magia." – decía charle llenando de interés a todos –"también note que el poder que emanaba de wendy se parecía en cierta forma al de natsu y al de cobra." – Decía gohan serio –"bueno eso es porque wendy es una dragon slayer, dragon Slayer del cielo para ser más exacto." – dijo charle dejando sorprendidos a todos –"una dragon Slayer eso significa que hay mas." – Decía natsu notablemente impactado –"centrándonos en el tema tenemos que encontrar a wendy, se que esta con goten-san pero eso no alivia mi preocupación." – decía charle notablemente preocupada –"bien hay que empezar a movernos y tenemos que desplazarnos por tierra, si llegamos volando podrían darse a la fuga, asi que andando no se separen de mi." – dijo gohan comenzando a caminar en la dirección donde sentía el ki de goten y de wendy.

 **Mientras con Brain**

En un pueblo abandonado que solia usarse a las mikus, para escuchar las voces de los dioses, ahora se convertido en el base de oración seis.

En una de las cuevas del pueblo estaban goten y wendy, siendo rodeados por todo oración seis –"no pareces intimidado al estar en desventaja numérica mocoso." – Dijo brain levemente intrigado al no ver si quiera inmutado al demi sayajin menor –"ustedes son solo cinco sin contar al que está dormido y yo solo soy perfectamente capaz de aplastarlos con una sola mano." – dijo goten fríamente aumentado de golpe su poder sacudiendo toda la cueva, sorprendiendo en sobre manera a todo el grupo.

Brain se recompuso rápidamente –"no importa, trajimos a wendy aquí para que resucitara a alguien para nosotros." – Decía brain con un tono retorcido –"de ninguna manera ayudare a gente mala." – Dijo wendy negándose rotundamente –"lo aras te lo aseguro." – dijo brain de nuevo en un tono retorcido.

Brain volvió retomo su postura de superioridad –"racer ve a traerlo, cobra, angel y hoteye continúen buscando el nirvana." – Demando brain –"si resucitamos a ese sujeto, no necesitaremos buscarlo." – Dijo angel -"no importa midnight y yo nos quedaremos aquí, ahora retírense." – demando de nuevo brain al resto del grupo, la mayoría se retiraba indiferentemente del lugar con la excepción de angel que le guiño el ojo a goten, en un acto de coquetería descarado, pero el demi sayajin menor no se inmuto.

 **N/A: voy a aclarar algo, angel va a estar en el harem de goten, ya que si en mi historia de naruto, integre en el harem de este a anko que es muy mayor que él y nadie se quejó, porque aquí no hacer lo mismo, además no es malo tener una relación con una chica un poco mayor que uno y lo digo por experiencia propia.**

En la cueva solo quedaron wendy, goten, brain y midnight –"creo que estas subestimándome demasiado." – dijo goten irritado por haber pasado a un segundo plano completamente –"tu hermano mayor puede ser una verdadera amenaza, pero tú no creo que seas tan problemático." – dijo brain cometiendo el peor error de su vida –"crees que porque no soy tan fuerte como ni-san, piensan que no puedo hacerte polvo en este instante." – Decía goten liberando aún más poder que antes –"efectivamente." – Dijo brain –"al parecer los que viven en este planeta no saben sentir nada más que no sea magia." – decía goten el cual fue cubierto por un aura blanca sorprendiendo y aterrando a brain.

Wendy veía a goten de una forma diferente, ya que el aura que lo rodeaba lo hacía ver más atrayente –" _goten-san se ve muy lindo." –_ dijo en sus adentros wendy mientras se sonrojaba profusamente.

Goten se comenzó a acercar a brain lentamente –"te voy a mostrar porque nunca debes subestimarme." – dijo goten moviéndose a una velocidad que aterro enormemente a brain, solo para en segundo recibir un potente golpe en el estómago doblegándolo, para después recibir una fuerte patada que lo lanzo fuera de la cueva –"wendy-san quédese cerca." – Dijo goten con una voz serena a pesar de la situación –"si goten-san." – dijo wendy siguiendo a goten.

 **Con Gohan y los magos**

Gohan se detuvo en seco confundiendo a todos –"¿sucede algo gohan-kun?" – pregunto erza extrañada por la acción de gohan –"el ki goten aumento de golpe." – Respondio gohan con una sonrisa –"¿Qué significa eso gohan-kun?" – Pregunto lucy –"sencillo alguien hiso enojar a goten." – Respondio gohan aun sonriendo –"eso es malo." – Decía extrañado natsu –"solo para el retrasado mental que lo haya hecho enojar." – dijo gohan sonriendo –"hay que movernos oh oración seis se nos adelantara." – dijo grey comenzando a moverse –"no hay que precipitarse, además ellos están aquí." – dijo gohan girándose para toparse con cobra y angel.

 **Goten vs Brain**

Goten se comenzó a acercar lentamente a brain –"ahora te voy a enseñar porque nunca debes de subestimarme." – Decía goten fríamente –"Cómo es que teste muchacho tiene tanta fuerza." – Decía brain con miedo –"que tenga solo 14 años no quiere decir que sea débil." – dijo goten fríamente de nuevo, moviéndose velozmente contra brain.

 **PAU**

Un fuerte golpe resonó en el todo el lugar mientras brain era estampado con fuerza en el suelo, solo para segundos después goten lo tomara por la cabeza y lo arrastrase por todo el suelo –"MUERE YA." – grito goten lanzando a brain con mucha fuerza hacia unos árboles tumbándolos en el proceso.

Velozmente goten se hizo a un lado esquivando a la serpiente de cobra –"sabía que algo saldría mal por eso regrese." – Decía cobra –"eso no cambia nada en lo absoluto." – Dijo goten serio –"no te creas tanto enano, yo puedo oir tus pensamientos." – Dijo cobra con confianza –"si pero no puedes seguirlos." – dijo goten desapareciendo.

 **PAU**

Otro fuerte golpe resonó en todo el lugar, siendo este el que goten le propino goten a cobra en el estómago –"lo ves que puedes leer mis pensamientos, no significa que puedas seguirlos." – sentencio nuevamente goten dándole una fuerte patada a cobra haciéndolo atravesar varios árboles, rápidamente goten se hizo a un lado evadiendo nuevamente la serpiente, para tomarla por la cola y lanzarla con una fuerza excesiva contra cobra.

Goten se mantenía tranquilo mientras esperaba que brain o cobra se recuperan y salieran a pelear, cobra salió de los arboles con muchas heridas al igual que brain –"bien llego la hora de acabar con esto." – Sentencio goten lanzándose contra brain y cobra –"esperaba muchacho." – Dijo brain deteniendo en seco a goten –"digas lo que digas te eliminare." – Dijo goten fríamente –"escucha el sujeto al que queremos resucitar es alguien muy importante para wendy, créenos muchacho." – Decía brain con la esperanza de que goten les creyera –"les daré una oportunidad, pero si es una trampa los destruiré sin contemplaciones.

Brain y cobra sonrieron al ver que su plan funciono, ellos necesitaban a esa persona para que les revelara donde se encontraba el nirvana, para completar sus planes serán capaces de lograrlo, averígüenlo en el próximo capitulo de Dragon Fairy z.

 **Bueno hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy, se que es corto pero es un capitulo de prueba si recibe apoyo esta historia estará activa indefinidamente, ya que Fairy tail es un anime largo muy largo, por lo que este crossover tiene para rato, mucho rato, recuerden 15 comentarios son la meta para que esta historia regrese como dios manda por lo pronto me despido yo fui GohanSayajin9 hasta la próxima…**

Capítulo 16: Gohan vs Jellal Peleando por "Erza"


	16. Chapter 16

Repito dragon ball z ni fairy tail me pertenecen ambos animes pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores akira toriyama y hiro mashima respectivamente.

Viejas he regresado y recargado primero que nada, si necesitaba un tiempo de descanso ya que las últimas semanas me estuve sintiendo sumamente mal por lo que solo decidí en centrarme en terminar la historia del asesino más poderoso para descansar con tranquilidad y reponerme y segundo tenía que centrarme con todo en los exámenes pero como ya Salí de eso ahora puedo escribir más seguido y esta historia será actualizada con más regularidad ya que puse una meta de 15 comentarios y fue grande mi sorpresa al recibir 25 comentarios, ahora espero que conserven el mismo apoyo del capítulo anterior para este ahora sí sin más relleno comencemos.

 **Capítulo 16: Gohan vs Jellal Peleando por ¡Erza!**

Nos encontramos en la base temporal de oración seis, mientras buscaban la magia nirvana para poner el mundo a sus pies.

En la cueva se encontraba goten que no bajaba la guardia en ningún momento ya que brain y cobra no le daban buena espina y más por el hecho de que veía como Wendy no dejaba de temblar por el miedo.

El demi sayajin menor se acercó a Wendy y le puso una mano en el hombro –"Wendy-san no tenga miedo, si pasa algo yo la protegeré." – Dijo goten con una sonrisa sonrojando un poco a la pequeña dragon slayer –"gracias goten-san aprecio su preocupación."- dijo Wendy con una nerviosa sonrisa adornada con un sonrojo.

 **Treinta Minutos Después**

Después de media hora racer llego con un sarcófago asegurado con cadenas a su alrededor, brain fácilmente rompió las cadenas para abrir dicho sarcófago y adentro se encontraba Jellal totalmente en coma después de la masacre que paso a manos del demi sayajin mayor.

Wendy estaba sorprendida de ver que el niño del cual se hizo amiga en antaño se encontraba frente suyo, por otro lado goten tenia una mirada afilada hacia el mago santo, ya que podía sentir energía maligna brotar de el –"este es el sujeto que necesitamos que cures ya que lo necesitamos para encontrar la magia del nirvana." – decía brain sombríamente mientras Wendy comenzaba a acercarse paulatinamente al mago dentro del sarcófago.

Wendy comenzó a rodear sus manos con su magia curativa, hasta que goten la detuvo en seco –"Wendy-san no creo que sea una buena idea." – decía goten serio llamándole la atención a la maga del cielo –"puede que no sea una buena idea, pero él es un viejo amigo y tengo que ayudarlo." – Dijo Wendy decidida a curar a Jellal –"Wendy-san no sé lo que ocurrió entre ustedes en el pasado, pero puedo decirle que ese hombre emana ki lleno de maldad." – expreso goten serio tensando a wendy, pero se recuperó rápido para seguir con la labor de curar a jellal –"conozco a esta persona y sé que no es alguien malo, voy a curarlo no importa que." – Sentencio Wendy sumamente decidida –"bien hágalo pero cuando ese sujeto nos ataque, no olvide que yo le dije que era malvado." – sentencio goten con una seriedad casi de muerte.

Wendy comenzó a curar a jellal pese a las advertencias de goten, hasta que a los pocos minutos la maga del cielo cayó de rodillas cansada por sobre exigirse con su magia para curar a una persona.

Jellal abrió los ojos con pesadez para re acostumbrarse a la luz, hasta que rápidamente cayo en cuenta de que estaba en una cueva –"siento todo mi cuerpo aplastado." – Decía jellal mientras se comenzaba a estirar –"mago santo necesitamos que nos digas donde está la magia del nirvana." – exigió brain sin rodeos a un jellal que no le prestó atención en lo absoluto.

El mago santo rápidamente puso su mirada en wendy haciendo un gesto extraño como si nunca la hubiera visto –"me recuerda jellal-san." – Decía wendy mientras se levantaba con cansancio –"nunca te he visto en mi vida." – Dijo jellal tajantemente impactando a wendy –"mago santo te exijo que me digas donde se encuentra la magia del nirvana." – Exigió nuevamente brain –"eso no sucederá, esa magia es lo que necesito para tomar venganza contra los que me humillaron, pero primero voy a ir a buscar al desgraciado que casi me extermina, en pocas palabras no debieron curarme." – sentencio jellal sínicamente al momento en que creaba una explosión dentro de la cueva destruyéndola por completo.

Goten se quitó los escombros que tenía encima, mientras protegía a wendy la cual se encontraba en posición fetal en el suelo lamentándose de lo que acababa de hacer –"ese sujeto tiene su alma totalmente corrompida por la maldad." – decía goten lanzando los escombros que tenía encima.

El demi sayajin se acercó a wendy para verificar si estaba bien o si tenía alguna herida –"wendy-san se encuentra bien." – Pregunto goten mientras se agacha a la altura de la maga, para que la misma se aferrar a su pecho mientras lloraba –"lo siento goten-san usted me lo dijo y lo escuche, lo siento." – decía wendy entre sollozas, mientras goten le acariciaba con delicadeza la espalda –"no hay nada de que disculparse, lo mejor será irnos de aquí y encontrar a ni-san y los demás." - dijo goten levantando a wendy con cuidado y retirarse después.

 **Con Gohan y Erza**

El demi sayajin mayor y la maga de reequipamiento decidieron separarse del grupo mientras se encargaban de enfrentar a la otra maga estelar de oración seis, mientras ellos continuaban su camino para encontrarse con goten y wendy.

Erza iba abrazando el brazo de gohan, el cual sonreía con un poco nervios ya que aún no se acostumbraba a tener una relación abierta entre juvia, Lucy y las que aún faltaban por llegar.

Gohan solo necesitaba una razón para olvidar esos nervios y esa razón era la hermosa sonrisa que tenía erza ahora que se estaba abrazando a su brazo –"sabes erza-chan aun no puedo creer la suerte que tengo." – decía gohan llamando la atención de la peli roja –"de que suerte hablas gohan-kun." – pregunto erza un poco confundida –"la suerte que tengo por tener a una mujer tan increíble como tú." – respondió gohan con una sonrisa sonrojando exuberantemente a erza –"la verdad la que tiene suerte soy yo gohan-kun antes de conocerte estaba enamorada de jellal, pero todo cambio cuando te conocí, siempre me parecías un chico interesante, ya que sabias como hacer sentir bien a alguien y cuando ser alguien serio e implacable, eso hizo que comenzara a perder los sentimientos que tenía por jellal, pero la razón más importante por la cual yo decidí amarte por el resto de mis días, fue cuando me ayudaste en la torre del cielo, fuiste el que me dio el apoyo que necesitaba para superar ese trauma, es por esa razón que ahora puedo decirte sin remordimiento alguno que yo TE AMO CON TODO MI SER." – grito erza lo último a los cuatro vientos dejando totalmente sorprendido a gohan y sin que pudiera decir algo, erza reclamo los labios del demi sayajin en un beso donde la peli roja le dejaba en claro sus sentimientos, sin rechistar gohan abrazo la cintura de erza, mientras erza envolvió sus brazos alrededor del cuello de gohan profundizando así el beso hasta que se separaron por falta de aire, pero aun así no apartaban los ojos del otro.

Gohan rápidamente frunció el ceño reconociendo una energía asquerosamente familiar, mientras que erza estaba igual ya que sentía como la magia del bastardo de jellal se acercaba –"erza-chan no hay problema si mato a jellal cierto." – Decía gohan sin quitar esa mirada afilada que le dio su aterradora fama –"tú eres mi hombre gohan-kun no me importa si matas a jellal, después de todo ese bastardo quiso sacrificarme para activar la torre del cielo." – declaro secamente erza haciendo sonreír fríamente a gohan –"es cierto lo hare sufrir por hacer eso." – declaro gohan de forma fría algo que en vez de asustar a erza causo una reacción diferente, ya que sintió como su cuerpo ardía por un calor desconocido, pero al mismo tiempo le gustaba.

Jellal lo se hiso esperar más, ya que salió rápidamente de entre los árboles para atacar a gohan, el cual bloqueo con facilidad el golpe –"tienes algún resentimiento conmigo jellal." – Decía jocosamente gohan cabreando más a jellal –"maldito voy a hacerte pagar por haberme humillada y haber arruinado mis planes para traer a la vida al mago zeref." – Declaro jellal lleno de furia –"y dejar que se fuera de este mundo una mujer increíble debes estar loco por todos los golpes que te di ese día." – sentencio gohan serio enfureciendo a jellal y sonrojando a erza haciendo que lo viera con corazoncitos en los ojos.

Jellal se comenzó a rodear por una estela de poder mágico dorado, mientras veía que gohan no reaccionaba en lo más mínimo –"asustado maguito." – Decía jellal arrogantemente –"no simplemente espero a que cargues todo tu poder para dar rienda suelta al mío, pero por lo que acabo de ver, no necesitara más del 20 % de mi forma base." – declaro gohan mientras el viento comenzaba a arremolinarse alrededor de su cuerpo, para que de golpe lo rodease una imponente aura blanca.

Jellal retrocedió un poco al sentir esa brusca liberación de poder de gohan el cual era rodeado por esa aura blanca, haciéndolo parecer más un dios que un simple mortal.

 **N/A: Si quieren que gohan y goten tengan las transformaciones del super sayajin rojo y azul déjenlo en los comentarios ha y para el momento pongan este ost Mystic Gohan Theme extended – DBZ**

Sin previo aviso gohan se movió a una velocidad imperceptible para jellal y erza.

 **PAU**

Resonó por todo el lugar el golpe que gohan le enterró en el estómago a jellal, el cual escupió sangre por la fuerza que tenía el golpe, solo para en el mismo segundo salir despedido hacia unos árboles por una onda de choque que gohan género en su mano.

 **BOOOOOOOM**

Una fuerte explosión mando a volar todos los árboles que tenía jellal encima mientras, intentaba caminar pero le fue inútil ya que cayó de rodillas por el efecto del golpe y de la onda de choque de gohan el cual sonreía fríamente –"vamos no mueras todavía, esto es solo la punta del ice berg del dolor que le hiciste pasar a erza-chan." – decía gohan mientras se acercaba a jellal con tranquilidad sin quitar esa sonrisa amenazante de su rostro.

Jellal apretó los dientes al escuchar hablar gohan –"todo esto lo haces por esa zorra." – dijo jellal algo que cavo su propia tumba sin que se diera cuenta, ya que en menos de un segundo gohan lo tenía tomado por el cuello mientras le daba una mirada gélida –"sabes algo insecto ningún enemigo que haya peleado conmigo, ha sobrevivido después de hacer enfadar y tú te atreviste a faltarle el respeto a erza frente a mí, debo decir que tienes huevos o eres un imbécil total." – decía gohan mientras aplicaba un poco más de fuerza a su ahorcamiento del cual jellal no podía zafarse.

Por otro lado erza comenzó a lagrimear un poco al escuchar como jellal decía que ella era una cualquiera sin ningún remordimiento, pero después se sintió sumamente feliz, de ver al hombre que se ganó su corazón defender su dignidad –"gohan-kun es tan lindo, ya lo decidí, después de esta misión voy a mudarme y comenzar a vivir con él, para seducirlo y hacer el amor toda la noche…..demonios sabía que leer libros eróticos me corromperían por completo." – se decía erza en sus adentros mientras se sonrojaba tanto que parecía un tomate maduro.

Regresando con gohan este aun tenia tomado por el cuello a jellal el cual no podía zafarse aunque usara toda su fuerza –"hora voy a jugar contigo como el gato con el ratón aquí vamos." – decía gohan mientras lanzaba a jellal contra un árbol atravesándolo por completo junto con los demás árboles que estaban en el camino, hasta finalmente quedar tirado en el suelo mientras intentaba reincorporarse con suma dificultad.

Sin que jellal se percatase gohan ya estaba detrás suyo, cuando volteo ya no había nadie, solo para en segundos toparse con gohan frente suyo, con todas sus fuerzas jellal dio un gran salto tratando de tomar distancia del demi sayajin.

Jellal aterrizo en la rama de una árbol grueso mientras respiraba con dificultad, solo para aterrarse al ver a gohan detrás del árbol dándole la espalda, sin pensarlo dos veces jellal trato de sorprender a gohan dando un golpe que atravesó el tronco del árbol solo para darse cuenta que gohan ahora estaba detrás suyo.

 **N/A: Imagínense el juego mental que hizo goku contra frízer en el ápice de su pelea en namek.**

Jellal con toda su velocidad trato de darle una patada a gohan pero este simplemente atravesó una sombra residual, mientras el verdadero se encontraba sobrevolando las copas de los árboles, sin pensarlo dos veces jellal se lanzó contra gohan lanzado golpes y patadas que gohan evadía con una facilidad monstruosa.

Gohan atrapo el puño de jellal, para propinarle un golpe tan fuerte en el rostro que jellal sintió como su cráneo se comenzaba a fracturar por el golpe, sin piedad gohan desencadeno una andada de golpes y patadas que jellal no podía evadir ni bloquear, lo único que podía ser era ser un saco de arena para el demi sayajin el cual aumentaba la fuerza de los golpes y patadas aumentando la tortura del mago santo el cual ya estaba completamente resignado, simplemente se resignó a recibir los golpes que le caían si misericordia alguna, solo para ser tomado por el cabello obligando a ver a gohan, viendo esa mirada afilada tan fría que le congelo la sangre.

Gohan le propino un fuerte golpe en el estómago a jellal haciendo que el mago santo vomitara sangre, mientras sentía como varios de sus órganos había estallado por la fuerza del golpe –"lo sientes ahora verdad jellal, puedes sentir ahora, todo el dolor que le causaste a erza durante todos estos años, tu pudiste tener a una gran mujer a tu lado, pero decidiste usarla para llevar acabo algo que ni siquiera sabias si iba a funcionar, ahora te pregunto estabas seguro que tu patético plan funcionaria o no." – pregunto gohan con frialdad jellal como pudo comenzó a hablar –"las probabilidades de que mi plan funcionara solo era de 30 % de efectividad y si con erza no funcionaba, simplemente buscaría a otro sacrificio humano." – respondió jellal cavando su tumba cada vez más –"así que pensabas usar a erza-chan por un plan que no era efectivo eso dice mucho de despojo de hombre que eres y con lo que ahora se me doy cuenta de que no te mereces a una mujer como erza-chan es mas no te mereces a ninguna mujer y ahora mismo voy a encargarme de eliminarte de la faz del universo insecto." – sentencio gohan dejando caer a jellal justo a los pies de erza.

Jellal se arrastraba como una lombriz rastrera así erza lo cual lo veía indiferente –"ayu…ayúdame." – suplicaba jellal con pesadez a una erza que simplemente pateo la mano con la que jellal le tomo el pie –"no mereces piedad bastardo, tu única salida de esto es ir al infierno y no puedo esperar para ver como MI AMOR TE DESPEDAZA MIEMBRO POR MIEMBRO." – sentencio erza enfatizando lo último que dijo.

Antes de que jellal dijera algo mas gohan le puso el pie en la espalda –"querida erza-chan no quieres cortarle algún miembro tú." – decía gohan con una sonrisa a una erza que se sonrojo mientras hacía aparecer una espada –"aun lado cariño YO SI LE DOY." – grito erza al momento en que le amputaba un brazo a erza –"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH." – Gritaba de dolor jellal mientras se sujetaba lo que quedaba de lo que una vez fue su brazo izquierdo –"esa es mi chica." – dijo gohan mientras abrazaba a erza por la espalda.

 **N/A: yo sé que erza nunca mato a nadie, pero ciertamente nunca me cayó bien jellal después del arco de la torre del cielo, ya que después de eso jellal solo paso jugando con lo que erza sentía por él, así que lo hago aquí es materializar mi molestia en la erza de mi historia x3.**

Jellal dejo de retorcerse del dolor para lanzarse contra erza la cual seguía siendo abrazada por gohan, la peli roja no se inmuto en ningún momento con la arremetida de jellal, ya que sabía que su amado demi sayajin la protegería a capa y espada.

Gohan desocupo un brazo para apuntarle a jellal mientras seguía abrazando a erza por la cintura con el brazo izquierdo –"mira querida cuando entrenes conmigo vas a poder hacer algo como esto." – Decía gohan mientras formaba una bola de energía azul que comenzó a crecer en tamaño –" **EL ATAQUE BIG BANG." –** rugió gohan disparando una viga de energía azul que jellal recibió de lleno, el demi sayajin con un leve movimiento de su mano, la viga de energía subió para perderse en el cielo, mientras explotaba generando un montón de luces de colores mientras jellal dejaba de existir.

Erza vio el ataque de gohan con estrellitas en los ojos –"tienes que enseñarme eso gohan-kun." – decía erza como una niña pequeña –"descuida erza-chan te enseñare eso y mucho más, cuando termines mi entrenamiento serás tan fuerte de lo que jamás te imaginaste." – dijo gohan volviendo a abrazar a erza mientras la misma acomodaba su cabeza en el pecho musculoso de gohan sintiendo los tranquilizadores latidos del corazón del mencionado –"gohan-kun puedo pedirte algo." – dijo erza mientras ocultaba su rostro en el hueco del cuello de gohan –"claro puedes pedirme lo que tú quieras." – Respondió gohan aun sonriendo –"cuando terminemos esta misión, puedo irme a vivir contigo." – pidió erza mientras seguía ocultando su rostro en el cuello de gohan –"claro erza-chan me encantaría que vivieras conmigo." – Respondió gohan con una sonrisa de herencia registrada –"si gracias gohan-kun te amo." – dijo erza besando con amor y fervor a gohan, el cual correspondió al beso como pudo.

 **Asi la espina en el zapato de la relación entre gohan y erza desaparecio sin pena ni gloria, ahora los días y mas las noches de calma de gohan están por terminar, ya que las hormonas alborotadas de erza terminara despertando el lado sayajin de gohan.**

 **Bueno papus aquí el capitulo 16 espero les guste ya que de todos los capítulos que de esta historia que he hecho este es uno de mis favoritos.**

 **Aquí las elecciones para los avances en la relación de gohan y su muy enorme harem:**

 **GOHAN X LUCY**

 **GOHAN X MIRAJANE**

 **GOHAN X JUVIA**

 **GOHAN X CANA**

 **GOHAN X UR**

 **GOHAN X URTEAR**

 **Aquí el harem final de goten por si lo olvidaban de que el demi sayajin menor será todo un loquillo.**

 **Harem de goten:**

 **WENDY**

 **MEREDY**

 **CHELIA**

 **ANGEL (SORANO) SE QUE ES MAYOR Y ME LA SUDA Y A MUCHOS LES GUSTO QUE LA PONGA EN EL HAREM ASI QUE ASI QUEDA PAPUS.  
**

 **ELECCION PARA LA SIGUIENTE HISTORIA A ACTUALIZAR:**

 **DRAGON BALL DXD**

 **ZEKIREI Z REMAK**

 **UN SAYAJIN Y LA TRINIDAD**

 **DATE A LIVE REMASTERIZACION**

 **JOVENES GUERREROS**

 **UN SAYAJIN Y UN ANGEL**

 **EL SEKIRYUTEI MAS PODEROSO**

 **EL PRIMER LEMON DE LA HISTORIA SERA ENTRE ERZA Y GOHAN Y DESDE AHORA LES DIGO QUE SERA TODO UN DESMADRE Y SOLO ESPERO QUE NO ME BORREN DICHO LEMON YA QUE SERA MUY EXPLICITO AHORA SI YO ME DESPIDO YO FUI GOHANSAYAJIN9 HASTA LA PROXIMA.**

CAPITULO 17: LA TRAICION DE ANGEL A ORACION SEIS


	17. Chapter 17

Repito dragon ball z ni fairy tail me pertenecen ambos animes pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores.

Antes de empezar pido una disculpa por tardarme tanto en actualizar esta historia, pero entiendan tengo que ver por lo mínimo cinco a diez capítulos, para saber qué argumentos hacer en la historia, otra cosa muy posiblemente al arco de oración seis le queda uno o dos capítulos, para llegar a una de las peleas que más, me han pedido, gohan contra Brain, para después empezar con la saga de edolas, donde les tengo preparado una sorpresa que no revelare por el momento, hasta que llegue el momento, en ese arco are un pequeño avance en la relación entre happy y charle, ya que prometí que serían pareja en la historia, como también are que happy tenga una forma humana, como charle en el manga, pero bueno basta de relleno y de espoiler un poco y comencemos con el capítulo 17.

 **Capítulo 17: La Traición de Ángel a Oración Seis**

Luego de la brutal muerte que le dio gohan a jellal, el demi sayajin mayor junto con erza siguieron buscando a goten y wendy, que fueron secuestrados por brain, gohan no estaba preocupado por goten ya que sabía que su hermano menor puede ser la peor pesadilla de brain si lo hacía enojar –"solo estamos caminando sin rumbo, voy a buscarlo como debe ser." – Dijo gohan mientras cerraba los ojos buscando la firma de energía de goten –"¿Qué haces gohan-kun?" – pregunto erza confundida al ver a gohan detenerse y cerrar los ojos, gohan levanto levemente la mano –"dame un minuto y te respondo." – respondió gohan mientras se concentraba y en cuestión de segundo encontró la firma de energía de goten y wendy –"veras uno de los entrenamientos básicos que tuve, era detectar la energía de los seres vivos y créeme es una habilidad muy útil en un combate, ya que si no puedes ver, podrás ver los movimientos de la energía del oponente y lo mejor de todo es que muy fácil de aprender." – explico gohan haciendo que erza asintiera –"ya entiendo." – dijo erza que acaba de entender lo explicado por su novio.

 **N/A: si papus erza es la primera novia oficial de gohan, pero faltan muchas más, ya que el harem de gohan podría tener veinte a veinticinco chicas, al final del cap les dare el harem hasta el momento, ya que me pidieron algunas que ya están en el harem, pero no me molesta volver a postearlo, me gustaría que dejen sus recomendaciones, con las características de la chica en cuestión, eso me facilitaría mucho el formar el harem.**

Gohan abrazo a erza haciendo que la mencionada diera un pequeño saltito por ser tomada por sorpresa –"pase lo que pase no me sueltes." – instruyo gohan a una erza levemente sonrojada al estar rodeada por los fuertes brazos de gohan –"nunca." – dijo erza en un tono aterradoramente risueño.

Gohan se estremeció un poco por el tono de voz de erza, pero rápidamente volvió a concentrarse llevando dos dedos a su frente confundiendo a erza, pero antes de que pudiera preguntar desaparecieron del lugar donde solo quedaba el brazo del evaporado jellal.

 **Con Goten y Wendy**

Goten y wendy caminaban por el bosque buscando a todos, pero se detuvieron cuando wendy se detuvo respirando pesadamente –"wendy-chan se encuentra bien." – Pregunto goten mientras se acercaba a la pequeña dragon slayer –"hemos caminado mucho, estoy muy cansada." – Respondió wendy, cuando fue sorprendida cuando goten la levanto en sus hombros haciendo que wendy soltara un lindo kya, al ser sorprendida así por goten –"goten-san esto da mucha pena." – Decía wendy super sonrojada –"bueno dijiste que estabas cansada, así que te cargare mientras descansas." – dijo goten con una sonrisa marca son que era capaz de derretir el corazón de la mujer más fría del mundo.

 **N/A: cof cof esdeath cof cof.**

Wendy se sonrojo otra vez al ver la sonrisa de goten –" _no sé qué me sucede, solo conozco a goten-san desde poco menos de tres horas y ya me siento segura y a gusto a su lado, este sentimiento es raro pero me gusta a la vez." –_ se decía wendy a si misma mientras se acomodaba sobre los hombros de goten, abrazándose al cuello del mencionado mientras se dormía en el acto.

Goten se preparaba para continuar con su camino, pero fue detenido por la repentina aparición de gohan y erza, tanto que tuvo que hacer malabares con wendy para que no se cayera y por muy impactante que pareciera, la maga peli azul nunca se despertó relajando en sobre manera al demi sayajin menor.

Gohan y erza se relajaron más al encontrar a goten y wendy sin heridas –"vaya goten sabía que serias capas de cuidarte solo." – Decía gohan acercándose a goten –"pues esos tipos no eran la gran cosa, ahora solo queda reunirnos con los demás y eliminar a oración seis para que no causen más problemas." – dijo goten con un tono de voz bajo para no despertar a wendy –"bueno hay que irnos entonces." – dijo erza al par de hermanos, para en pocos segundos volver a desaparecer.

 **Ángel y Cobra vs Resto de magos**

Ángel estaba teniendo problemas para pelear sola con los magos hasta que llego cobra y emparejo las cosas, la peli azul claro se sorprendió de ver llegar a cobra con heridas pero no pregunto ya que estaba ocupada pelando.

Cobra al llegar utilizo sus habilidades de dragon slayer de veneno para debilitar gradualmente a los magos dejándolos en graves aprietos, antes de que una masa de energía mágica y veneno los impactaran, los magos desaparición sorprendiendo a cobra y ángel ya que sabían que estaban débiles, para moverse a esa rapidez.

Gohan y goten aparecieron en el momento indicado para salvar a sus amigos del golpe final de cobra, pero el estado en el que estaban no era muy bueno, ya que el veneno estaba avanzando rápido en su cuerpo, comenzando a tornarse morados, por el efecto del veneno –"erza-chan repártele a todos semillas para que se curen, goten y yo nos encargaremos de ellos." – dijo gohan dándole las semillas a erza –"si yo me encargo, tengan cuidado." – dijo erza mientras empezaba a atender a sus amigos.

Gohan encaro a cobra el cual estaba notablemente preocupado, ya que sabía totalmente que el par de hermanos serían unos enemigos difíciles de tumbar.

Goten encaro a ángel haciéndola retroceder un poco ya que ella vio en primera mano una pequeña fracción del demi sayajin menor y se preocupó en sobre manera –"sinceramente no quisiera pelear contigo." – Decía goten serio –"no creas que al ser una mujer soy débil." – Decía ángel mientras concentraba su poder mágico en su manos y en sus pies, haciendo que se rodearan de un aura de poder mágico dorado –"enserio no quiero hacer esto." – decía goten sin tomar ninguna posición de ataque o defensa –"no subestimes a una mujer solo por ser bella, te mostrare que la magia stelar no es solo para invocar espíritus." – declaro ángel lanzándose contra goten con una mayor velocidad, pero para goten ángel aún era demasiado lenta.

Goten bloqueaba los golpes y patada ángel sin ningún problema y eso comenzaba a asustar a ángel –"enserio no quiero hacer esto y sé que en fondo tu tampoco quieres hacer esto." – Decía goten haciendo que ángel se apartara de goten dando un leve salto –"no digas tonterías niño yo si quiero hacer esto." – Decía ángel con una voz temblorosa –"estas mintiendo si en verdad quisieras hacer esto, con las habilidades que mostraste conmigo, hubieras dejado a todos mucho más heridos de lo normal." – Decía goten haciendo retroceder un par de pasos más a ángel –"no sigas niño, yo soy una maga maligna, claro que quiero hacer esto." – decía ángel mientras seguía mintiéndose a sí misma, pero no a goten que comenzó a acercarse a ángel.

Ángel comenzó a retroceder al ver a goten acercarse, cada que goten avanzaba ángel retrocedía, hasta que fue arrinconada en un árbol impidiéndole seguir retrocediendo, goten se detuvo frente a ángel viéndola a los ojos –"puedo ver en tu energía, que no eres tan mala como dices, simplemente estas en conflicto contigo misma, te debates si esto que estás haciendo es lo correcto, pero muy en el fondo sabes que esto es simplemente un capricho de tu líder, que lo único que quiere es el sufrimiento si no de cientos, si no de millones de personas inocentes." – decía goten mientras veía como los ojos de ángel comenzaba a humedecerse.

Goten puso su mano en la mejilla de ángel estremeciéndola con su toque –"ahora dime en verdad tú quieres hacer esto, estás de acuerdo con la locura de tu líder." – Decía goten con una voz serena –"no, no quiero hacer esto, pero si no lo hago, brain me asesinara." – Dijo ángel rompiendo en llanto –"el no podrá ponerte un dedo encima, porque yo te protegeré, te lo dije, tú no eres mala, puedo ver por tu energía, que en verdad eres una chica amable y cariñosa, por eso no dejare que ese sujeto te haga ningún daño." – Decía goten mientras frotaba con sus manos los ojos de ángel quitando las lágrimas que dejaron de brotar –"no entiendo porque eres tan amable conmigo si somos enemigos." – Decía ángel sorprendida por la actitud que el demi sayajin menor está teniendo con ella –"veras mi padre me enseño una cosa, y es darle una segunda oportunidad a alguien que se la merece, tu mereces una segunda oportunidad para comenzar de cero." – dijo goten haciendo que ángel sonriera con un bello sonrojo en su rostro –"no sigas oh aras que me enamore de ti." – dijo ángel sonrojando a goten –"pero si solo tengo trece años y usted es mayor que yo por cinco años." – dijo goten con un sonrojo y nervioso –"eres muy lindo, pues yo opino que si dos personas se quieren realmente la edad es simplemente es un número." – decía ángel aun sonriendo –"pero si apenas nos conocemos." – decía goten tan o más rojo que el cabello de erza –"puede que si, pero puedo empezar conociendo el nombre de mi héroe-kun." – Decía ángel sonriendo pícaramente –"soy goten." – Dijo ya dando su nombre a la que antes era su enemiga –"debo decir que ángel no es mi verdadero nombre, mi verdadero nombre es Sorano." – dijo ahora Sorano sonriéndole a goten.

 **N/A: haber papus no se esperaban que goten fuera tan maduro cierto, pues les aseguro que a lo largo de la historia madura mucho más.**

 **Mientras con Gohan vs Cobra**

 **PAU**

Un ruido sordo se escuchó en todo el bosque, debido al golpe que gohan le propino a cobra en el rostro haciéndolo retroceder –"maldición puedo escuchar tus movimientos y porque no puedo derrotarte." – Decía cobra notablemente indignado –"es simple no puedes seguirme el paso, en un combate tienes que tener la suficiente velocidad para poder golpear al adversario, en pocas palabras ante mis ojos te mueves tan lento como una tortuga." – sentencio gohan contundentemente haciendo que cobra se enfureciera –"CIERRA LA BOCA YA **PUÑO DE HIERRO DEL DRAGON DE VENENO." –** rugió cobra lanzándose contra gohan con su puño envuelto en veneno.

Cobra simplemente atravesó una sobra residual de gohan cayendo de cara al suelo, solo para en el mismo segundo ser estampado al suelo con brutalidad por parte de gohan dejando un cráter enorme –"entiéndelo tu jamás podrás derrotarme." – decía gohan a un cobra que se estaba reincorporando nuevamente, gohan negó con desilusión mientras le propinaba a cobra un fuerte patada que lo atravesar varios árboles hasta quedar levemente incrustado en el suelo.

Cobra intentaba reincorporarse nuevamente hasta que gohan le puso el pie en la espalda incrustándolo otra vez en el suelo –"deja de levantarte, que no vez que tu cuerpo ya no resistirá más daño o es que quieres morir." – decía gohan haciendo un poco más de presión en cobra para incrustarlo más en el suelo –"no me importa prefiero la muerte antes de aceptar mi derrota." – Dijo cobra con mucha dificultad –"bien entonces cumpliré tu deseo." – dijo gohan propinándole una patada a cobra suspendiéndolo en el aire, para reaparecer sobre el mismo propinándole una patada estampándolo en el suelo nuevamente.

Gohan cayó encima a cobra haciendo el cráter mucho más grande, sin piedad alguna gohan le propino a cobra una enorme cantidad de golpes con una ferocidad implacable que enterraban más y más a cobra en suelo.

Gohan dio un leve salto para ver que cobra después de esa brutal golpiza aun intentaba ponerse en pie, pero por la gravedad de sus heridas no pudo erguirse nuevamente, quedando postrado a los pies de gohan –"vaya tu tenacidad es admirable, debo decir que si no fueras malo serias un gran rival." – decía gohan elogiando un poco la tenacidad que mostro cobra al levantarse después de recibir una golpiza que hubiera matado a cualquiera –"no necesito sermones de nadie." – Dijo cobra incorporándose nuevamente, pero con un dolor que le destruía los huesos –"bien terminare contigo entonces, para que ya no sufras más." – dijo gohan apuntando con su mano a cobra mientras creaba una esfera de energía azul en su mano.

Sin piedad gohan disparo la bola de energía contra cobra creando una explosión que mando a volar a cobra a estrellarse a muchos árboles hasta quedar inconsciente por la fuerza de la explosión y de los impactos contra los árboles.

Instintivamente gohan dio varios saltos asi atrás evadiendo un ataque furtivo de su otro atacante, frente a gohan ahora se encontraba el líder del grupo que gohan y goten han estado destrozando, frente a gohan estaba brain el cual tenía una expresión de muy pocos amigos –"malditos magos de fairy tail, se han interpuesto en mi camino, para encontrar el nirvana por última vez, ahora yo me encargare de ustedes personalmente." – dijo brain expulsando poder mágico maligno haciendo levitar algunos árboles y rocas –"crees poder derrotarme insecto." – dijo gohan envolviéndose en su aura blanca generando un cráter masivo a sus pies, mientras se agrietaba el suelo más haya de él y que árboles y rocas se desprendieran del suelo sin problema alguno.

 **N/A: recuerden cuando goku se transformó en super sayajin 4 contra el dragon de 4 estrellas, más o menos es la misma escena.**

Brain disparo de su bastón rayos mágicos verdes que gohan evadió desapareciendo y reapareciendo tras brain propinándole una patada que lo mando a volar, brain como pudo se recuperó y ataco a gohan con rayo de poder mágico echo de fuego y destellos verdes, gohan golpeo el ataque de brain desviándolo sin problemas, frustrando aún más al cerebro de la operación del nirvana –"eso fue todo, apenas y estoy empezando a calentar." – dijo gohan con suma confianza enojando más a brain –"pagaras por entrometerse en esto." – sentencio brain expulsando una enorme cantidad de poder maligno haciendo temblar todo el bosque mientras la apariencia de brain cambiaba.

Ahora la piel de brain ya no era oscura, su cabello se tornó blanco sus ojos eran completamente rojo y el poder mágico que expulsaba era colosal –"eso es todo déjame mostrarte un poco de mi verdadero poder." – decía gohan mientras comenzaba a elevar cada vez mas su poder haciendo temblar todo el bosque.

El cabello de gohan titilaba entre negro y dorado, mientras un cráter comenzaba a formarse a sus pies –"HAAAAAAAA" – rugio gohan transformándose en super sayajin, ocasionando que todo lo que estaba a su alrededor saliera volando, mientras gohan se mantenía de pie en el centro del cráter –"eso es imposible, ese poder es aterrador." – decía brain ahora que tenía enfrente a gohan transformado en super sayajin.

Gohan estaba frente a brain con una sonrisa llena de suficiencia –"bueno quieres comenzar, porque apenas vamos a empezar con el raund 2." – dijo gohan lanzando contra brain para dar inicio a la batalla final contra oración seis.

 **Continuara…..**

 **Bueno si el capítulo estuvo corto pero es porque lo hice en un dia no más, el siguiente si será más grande y muy épico porque ya saben o que se viene.**

 **Bueno aquí va el harem de gohan hasta el momento:**

 **Erza**

 **Lucy**

 **Mirajane**

 **Cana**

 **Juvia**

 **Ur**

 **Urtear**

 **Princesa hisui**

 **Kagura**

 **Demonio Seihla (la verdad no se como se escribe corríjanme en los comentarios porfa)**

 **Yukino**

 **Jenny (obviamente la rival de mira tenía que estar)**

 **Milliana (7 años después del incidente en la isla tonruo)**

 **COMO VERAN AQUÍ ENTRAN USTEDES, SI TIENEN ALGUNA CHICA ESPECIFICA PARA EL HAREM DEJENLA EN LOS COMENTARIOS, CON SUS RESPECTIVAS CARACTERISTICAS PARA VER SI CONVINA BIEN CON GOHAN, ESPERO Y PARTICIPEN, YA QUE QUIERO VER QUE TAN INGENIOSOS SON.**

 **BUENO POR LO PRONTO ME DESPIDO YO SOY GOHANSAYAJIN9 HASTA LA PROXIMA.**

CAPITULO 18: GOHAN SUPER SAYAJIN VS MAESTRO ZERO


	18. Chapter 18

Repito dragon ball z ni fairy tail me pertenecen ambos animes pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores.

He vuelto señores, siento la tardanza estuve resolviendo algunos problemas universitarios, pero ya los resolví, aclarare algo voy a cambiar una escena del capítulo anterior, porque sencillo, hasta ahora solo erza ha visto a gohan y goten en super sayajin y quiero que otra integrante del harem de gohan lo vea en dicho estado y me refiero a Lucy, así que con eso aclarado comencemos papus.

 **Capítulo 18: Gohan Super Sayajin vs Maestro Zero**

Gohan estaba por asestar el golpe de gracia a cobra, de no ser por el hecho de evadir un ataque furtivo del líder del grupo que actualmente les estaba dando problemas, brain ataco a gohan estando concentrado en cobra –"realmente pensaste que ibas a tomarme por sorpresa." – Dijo gohan con una sonrisa de solvencia –"no importa que tan fuerte seas, eventualmente caerás." – declaro brain haciendo reír a gohan –"realmente esa declaración tendría algo de peso si fueras igual de fuerte que yo." – sentencio gohan tornándose serio mientras desaparecía.

Brain sintió un enorme dolor en la espalda al momento que atravesaba una larga hilera de árboles, mientras gohan se mantenía con la pierna levantada, señalando la patada que le propino a brain –"creo que exagere." – dijo gohan mientras esperaba a que brain regresara.

En ese momento el grupo de magos conformado por blue pegasus, cat shelter y fairy tail llegaron al lugar de la pelea entre gohan y brain.

Un fuerte estruendo producido por una explosión sacudió el bosque entero espantando a todos los animales que se encontraban cerca –"al parecer tiene un poder algo respetable." – decía gohan mientras veía a brain regresar caminando, con algunos rasguños y moretones producido por impactar en muchos árboles.

Brain encaro a gohan nuevamente –"maldito mago pagaras cada golpe cien veces no mil veces más." – decía brain mientras era rodeado por un aura de poder mágico purpura, mientras hacía temblar el suelo mientras comenzaba a agrietarse.

Pocos minutos después brain ahora mostraba una nueva postura, se mantenía erguido con las manos tras la espalda, su piel ya no era obscura ahora era clara, su cabello era gris y sus ojos rojos como la sangre –"mago insolente ahora el gran maestro zero te quitara la vida." – Decía zero a gohan que ni siquiera parecía preocupado –"asi que pelearas usando todo tu poder, en ese caso yo tener que corresponder del mismo modo." – decía gohan mientras comenzaba a elevar su poder, a la vez que hacía que rocas y arboles fueran arrancados del suelo, mientras el mismo comenzaba a agrietarse, todo ante la perpleja vista del grupo de magos que no podía salir de su asombro.

Todos veain como el cabello de gohan comenzaba a titilar de negro a dorado, mientras comenzaba a formarse un cráter bajo los pies de gohan hasta que –" **HAAAAAA". –** Rugió gohan desencadenando la trasformación cegando un poco a todos a excepción de goten que se mantenía impasible –"ni-san no cambia, siempre quiere destruir psicológica y físicamente a sus oponentes." – decía goten mientras suspiraba por el actuar de su hermano mayor.

Cuando todos recuperaron la vista, vieron el notorio cambio en la apariencia de gohan, su masa muscular levemente aumentada, su cabello dorada a juego con unos ojos verdes y una imponente aura, que lo hacía ver aún más imponente de lo que ya era.

 **N/A: aquí recuerden la primera vez que vegeta se transformó en super sayajin.**

Las mujeres interesadas en gohan no podían evitar clavarle la mirada al demi sayajin mayor, ya que les parecía aún más atractivo que antes –"maldición gohan-kun ya era sexy, pero ahora luce super sexy." – Dijo Lucy con los ojos como corazón mientras veía a gohan –"poderoso, imponente y super sexy ese es mi hombre." – dijo erza con un sonrojo enorme en el rostro.

 **Gohan vs Maestro Zero**

El maestro zero al no poder sentir el ki de gohan, simplemente pensó que solo era un simple cambio de apariencia, rápidamente se lanzó contra gohan a una velocidad inhumana, que solamente erza, Sorano, goten, jura y algunos magos experimentados podían ver.

Gohan simplemente ladeo un poco el cuerpo evadiendo la arremetida del maestro haciéndolo pasara de largo –"evadió mi ataque sin esforzarse, no solo fue una coincidencia." – dijo el maestro lanzando nuevamente contra gohan teniendo el mismo resultado, gohan ladeo levemente el cuerpo evadiendo el ataque del maestro zero nuevamente.

El maestro estaba impactado nadie había evitado sus ataques con una enorme facilidad –"eso es todo." – dijo gohan fríamente haciendo retroceder un poco al maestro –"no te creas tanto." – dijo el maestro lanzando un golpe que gohan evadió desapareciendo y reapareciendo en el mismo lugar –"eso es todo, tienes el poder para destruir cualquier cosa, pero no a una persona." – decía gohan fríamente enfadando –"no te burles de mí." – Dijo el maestro zero emanando una enorme cantidad de poder mágico –"bueno intenta golpearme entonces." – dijo gohan con confianza.

El maestro zero soltó una enorme cantidad de golpes y patadas potenciados de poder mágico y parecía inútil ya que gohan ni siquiera bloqueaba los golpes, el maestro retrocedió un poco cargando una bola de fuego naranja y verde –"con esto te convertiré en polvo." – declaro el maestro disparando el ataque dándole de lleno a gohan, para llevarse consigo todo lo que estaba más allá de la posición de gohan dejando una gran destrucción, llevándose consigo el templo donde estaba resguardada la magia que tanto busco y que el mismo destruyo.

 **N/A: así es amigos el maestro zero arruino sus propios planes, que loco cierto.**

El humo y polvo generado por el ataque del maestro zero se disipo mostrando para tranquilidad de lucy y erza de ver a gohan sin rasguño alguno y terror absoluto en la cara del maestro ya que el ataque que uso tenía el poder necesario para destruir un pueblo pequeño y allí estaba gohan sin rasguño alguno y con los brazos cruzados.

El maestro zero estaba aterrado más que nunca en su vida, su ataque más poderoso no pudo destruir al oponente que tenía frente suyo, gohan apareció frente al maestro haciéndolo retroceder –"bueno es mi turno de atacar, solo déjame decir algo, una vez que me transformo me entusiasmo más de lo normal, así que no mueras con el primer golpe." – dijo gohan soltando velozmente una fuerte patada al estómago al maestro haciéndolo vomitar mucha sangre, sin detenerse gohan le propino un fuerte codazo en el rostro al maestro, para terminar con otro patada que mando a volar al maestro mientras se arrastraba en el suelo chocando con muchos árboles.

Todos los expectantes estaban estupefactos, ya que nunca había visto a alguien dominar a su oponente con tal facilidad, goten simplemente veía la pelea esperando el momento que gohan se aburriera del maestro y decidiera eliminarlo.

El maestro zero se incorporó nuevamente con mucha dificultad, esos tres golpes lo dañaron gravemente –"maldición quien es ese tipo, su fuerza es anormal." – decía el maestro volviendo a centrarse en gohan el cual se acercaba paulatinamente al maestro, el cual se preparaba para su siguiente acometida.

Cobra salió de entre muchos escombros completamente desorientado, hasta que recupero totalmente la conciencia viendo todo el lugar casi totalmente destruido, instintivamente volteo a un lado viendo a su maestro totalmente contra las cuerdas por gohan, cobra se lanzó rápidamente contra gohan para atacarlo y poder cobrarse la golpiza que le propino.

Gohan rápidamente se dio la vuelta tomando de la cara a cobra para después incrustarlo brutalmente en el suelo –"tú ya me cansaste te mandare al otro mundo de una nueva vez." – dijo gohan apuntando con su mano a cabra, mientras creaba una bola de energía en su mano.

Antes de disparar gohan redirigió otro ataque a su dueño, el maestro zero evadió como pudo su mismo ataque generando una pequeña explosión –"se los dije no pueden tomarme por sorpresa." – dijo gohan mientras hacía más grande su ataque para exterminar a cobra.

Sin piedad gohan disparo su ataque a quema ropa contra cobra, generando una explosión que los engullo a ambos impidiendo la vista de todos, por el polvo y humo que género el ataque de gohan.

Cuando el humo se disipo vieron un enorme cráter con una sola persona de pie en el centro, se trataba de gohan que tenía una fría mirada al cuerpo inerte de lo que antes era cobra, ya que solo quedo un cuerpo totalmente carbonizado.

 **N/A: les voy diciendo este gohan matara a más de un villano de fairy tail, por lo cual no se sorprendan mucho, ya que hay villanos que si odie con mucha pasión.**

Gohan salió del cráter para encarar nuevamente al maestro zero que estaba aterrado ya que el pequeño ataque de gohan hizo igual o más daño que el primer ataque que el lanzo al iniciar la pelea –"lo vez cierto, si eres malo esto te pasara o mucho peor." – Declaro gohan fríamente al maestro que frunció el ceño –"eso es lo que diría un maldito héroe." – Dijo el maestro disgustado por el ultimo comentario de gohan –"no confundas las cosas, no me defino a mí mismo como un héroe, ni mucho menos un emisario de la paz, simplemente soy alguien que disfruta pelear con oponentes poderosos." – Declaro gohan con simpleza aturdiendo completamente al maestro –"no importa lo que digas te are trizas." – sentencio el maestro lanzándose contra gohan nuevamente.

Gohan evadía y bloqueaba todos los golpes y patadas que el maestro zero propinaba con una facilidad monstruosa –"deberías rendirte, jamás podrás derrotarme." – Sentencio gohan serio deteniendo ambos brazos del maestro –"nunca me detendré, te eliminare a ti y a todos para obtener el nirvana." – Dijo el maestro en su terquedad –"entiende hay una gran diferencia entre nuestros, poderes como también entre el cielo y la tierra, donde yo soy el cielo y tú la tierra." – Dijo gohan halando al maestro para propinarle un fuerte golpe en el rostro tumbándolo fuertemente en el suelo –"deberías rendirte me cuesta trabajo creer que te estoy poniendo en ridículo." – decía gohan mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

 **N/A: una de las frases de este párrafo, fue en homenaje a superponysayanx9000.**

El maestro se incorporó nuevamente para atacar a gohan, el cual simplemente le dio un rodillazo en el abdomen para doblegarlo –"si no quieres rendirte por las buenas, comenzare a atacar hasta que te rindas o muera, lo que suceda primero." – dijo gohan dándole un fuerte rodillazo en la barbilla al maestro mandándolo a volar por los aires.

Gohan apareció sobre el maestro interceptándolo, para propinarle un doble golpe que género una onda de choque mandando a volar al maestro que mucha velocidad al suelo.

El maestro se estrelló en el suelo levantando mucho polvo, mientras gohan descendía con tranquilidad al suelo, para encontrarse con el maestro incrustado en el suelo intentando levantarse, gohan estaba comenzando a perder la paciencia con el terco maestro zero y su impaciencia quedo reflejada con la brutal patada que le dio al maestro que lo mando a atravesar varios árboles, esta quedar tirado en el suelo sufriendo por el dolor.

El maestro zero uso todas sus fuerzas para incorporarse nuevamente –"es un ser asqueroso." – dijo gohan antes de lanzarse contra el maestro con suma brutalidad para dejarlo estampado al pie de una montaña mientras retrocedía y disparaba dos ráfagas de energía que destruyo toda la montañas dejando al maestro zero de pie pero muy herido.

Con todas sus fuerzas el maestro zero se lanzó contra gohan, pero este le dio un brutal lazo al cuello al maestro tumbándolo, mientras gohan daba un salto y le caía pesadamente al maestro repetidamente, mientras hacían una cráter cada vez más grande, hasta que finalmente gohan levito y aterrizo a la orilla del cráter, para asegurarse de que el maestro no se volviera a levantar.

Por muy inverosímil que parecía el maestro cero se volvió a incorporar enojando más a gohan –"bien se terminó la amabilidad." – dijo gohan lanzándose nuevamente contra el maestro tacleándolo con brutalidad y estrellarlo en el borde del cráter y enterrarlo en el mismo con una brutalidad indescriptible hasta que lo soltó y el maestro salió girando del agujero lleno de heridas graves y sangrantes.

Gohan con el pie le dio vuelta al maestro para darle una patada en el centro del pecho al maestro rompiéndole varias costillas y caja torácica, haciendo que el maestro escupiera mucha sangre, sin contemplación gohan levanto al maestro y comenzó a estrujarlo con fuerza, haciendo que se escuchara el crujir de los huesos del maestro zero.

 **N/A: otra razón por la que la historia se categoría M, es por el contenido de violencia y este capítulo será uno de los más violentos hasta ahora.**

Gohan seguía estrujando al maestro con más fuerza, hasta el punto de comenzar a cargar energía y desatarla en un explosión que mando a volar todo lo que estuviera cerca como también causarle un grave daño al maestro zero, al cual soltó cayendo pesadamente al suelo, gohan lo levanto por la cabeza para que lo viera a los ojos –"te lo diré una última vez, ríndete y permanece vivo o sigue siendo terco y morirás sin pena ni gloria." – declaro gohan fríamente, el maestro le respondió escupiéndole sangre en el rostro a gohan –"ahora si te eliminare, no sin antes, desquitarme por esta falta de respeto." – sentencio gohan comenzando a golpear brutal y repetidamente en el estómago al maestro zero el cual escupía sangre con cada golpe que le propinaban, los cuales se hacían cada vez más fuertes y contundentes, hasta que gohan lo soltó cayendo pesadamente en el suelo.

Gohan le puso el pie en el brazo derecho al maestro comenzado a hacer presión, escuchándose el crujir del hueso del brazo, hasta que gohan lo aplasto por completo, el maestro se retorció en el suelo por el dolor infernal de su brazo roto –"ya rompí el brazo derecho, ahora voy con el brazo izquierdo." – dijo gohan dando un salto propinándole una patada en el brazo izquierdo al maestro rompiéndoselo por completo, el maestro se arrodillo por el dolor, hasta que gohan le dio otra patada en el pecho tumbándolo nuevamente.

En este punto gohan ya no podía dar vuelta atrás, sabía que erza y lucy veían la barbaridad que estaba haciendo, pero el maestro zero era alguien maligno, al cual a la primera oportunidad volvería a hacer de las suyas y eso era un lujo que gohan no podía darse, ya que en innumerables situaciones sus oponentes han intentado seguir sus planes a pesar de haber tenido una oportunidad, ahora no será así, gohan eliminara al maestro zero y a cualquiera que amenace la vida del nuevo mundo que era su hogar ahora.

Por otro lado erza y lucy veían a gohan atacar con tanta brutalidad y crueldad que las asustaba, pero viendo la mirada de gohan supieron que lo hacía por un bien mayor, pero aun asi ese lado de gohan las asustaba y no les gustaría estar en el lado receptor de esos atacas tan llenos de ira he inmisericorde.

Gohan decidió ponerle punto final a la pelea y llevo ambas manos a su frente mientras cargaba el ataque final que le pondría el punto final a todo este altercado con oración seis **–"MASENKOOOOOOOO." –** rugió gohan disparando una poderosa onda de energía contra el maestro zero que no pudo hacer más que recibir de lleno el ataque y ser desintegrado por completo, a la vez que el ataque explotaba a lo lejos.

Gohan suspiro levemente regresando a la normalidad mientras se tiraba en el suelo, esperando el enorme interrogatorio que sabía que tendría al acabar todo, solo esperaba que erza y lucy no se aterraran y se alejaran de el como videl lo había hecho y cuando eso paso le partio el corazón que prefirió centrarse solo en sus estudios, ignorando las insinuaciones del otro montón de chicas de su preparatoria, donde también estaba la mejor amiga de videl.

Sea lo que sea que pase lo tendrá que afrontar nuevamente y si pasa lo que más teme, tendrá que aprender a vivir con eso ya que no podía irse a otro mundo he intentar comenzar de nuevo, solo debía esperar cualquier tipo de escenario.

 **Bueno como verán este es el primer capítulo que en verdad es "violento" en todo aspecto.**

 **Aquí revele porque gohan y videl no estaban juntos y no lo estarán en e futuro, porque después del siguiente capítulo la relación de gohan con su harem será mucho más fuerte.**

 **El siguiente cap tardara en salir, ya que tengo que pensar en el argumento del mismo, ya que será el capítulo más serio en toda mi historia y muy largo, ya que planeo escribir todo lo que se me vaya ocurriendo en la semana.**

 **El capítulo estará entre sábado y domingo, probablemente en el domingo.**

 **Pongan atencion ya que en este capitulo hubo alta referencias que espero sepan de que pelicula o pele de dragon ball las saque.**

 **Ahora tengo historias que están estancadas a continuación pondré las historias y ustedes escogerán cuales actualizar las más votadas son las que actualizare con la brevedad.**

 **Un Sayajin y La Trinidad**

 **Jóvenes guerreros**

 **Dragon ball dxd**

 **Un Sayajin y Un Ángel**

 **Sekirei Z Remak**

 **Espero sus elecciones yo soy GohanSayajin9 hasta la próxima.**

Capítulo 19: Formando un Vínculo Inquebrantable


	19. Chapter 19

Repito dragon ball z ni fairy tail me pertenecen ambos animes pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores.

Antes de empezar pido disculpas por el retraso del capítulo, pero no se me ocurrían buenas ideas por eso disculpen el retraso, ahora sí que comience el capítulo.

 **Capítulo 19: Formando un Vínculo Inquebrantable**

La pelea contra oración seis había terminado, eliminando al grupo de magos malignos y destruyendo el lugar donde la magia el nirvana se encontraba contenida, ahora todos los magos se dirigían al gremio catshelter para dejar a wendy sana y salva en el gremio.

En todo el camino se podía sentir una enorme tensión entre gohan y dos de sus novias lucy y erza, las cuales tenían muy fresco en su memoria lo que gohan les hizo al maestro zero y cobra, ya que el demi sayajin mayor los destruyo a los dos sin piedad alguna.

Gohan se encontraba muy sumidos en sus pensamientos ya que no sabía cómo iba a explicarle lo que hizo a lucy y erza, ya que ambas magas vieron el lado más violento y despiadado que tenía y aunque lo que hizo tenía que hacerse de cualquier modo, el modo en que lo hizo gohan fue para más horroroso.

Goten que caminaba más adelante del grupo, veía el estado de su hermano mayor, él no estaba para nada afectado ya que había visto de primera mano el poder y furia legendaria de su hermano y vio lo destrozado que quedo cuando videl le dijo que no quería estar con alguien tan peligroso como él.

Gohan dejo salir un suspiro de cansancio por todo lo que había pasado –"ya no puedo darle más vueltas a esto, tengo que hablar con lucy y erza ahora para que entiendan porque hice lo que hice." – decía gohan que ya había tomado su decisión.

Gohan volteo a ver a cierta maga rubia y peli roja que entendieron lo que su amado demi sayajin quería y ellas necesitaban escuchar por el mismo gohan porque hizo lo que hizo.

El trio se rezago un poco para que nadie más escuchara lo que tenían que hablar en estos momentos –"saben chicas lo que vieron, la verdad me gustaría que nunca lo hubieran visto." – decía gohan en un tono serio y a la vez sombrío, lucy y erza notaron y se preocuparon mucho –"no voy a mentir fue todo un descubrimiento, no sabía que podías volverte rubio." – decía lucy recordando la imagen de su novio en super sayajin –"yo ya lo había visto, pero en aquel entonces todo paso muy rápido, ahora pude ver por completo todo lo que paso." – decía erza que también recordaba a gohan transformado en super sayajin –"eso chicas era el super sayajin, la verdad no la necesitaba para derrotar a ese sujeto, pero lo que en verdad quería era que entendiera que todos los actos atroces lo llevarían a su fin." – decía gohan recordando cómo había convertido en polvo al maestro zero y cobra.

Erza y lucy sabían que gohan estaba en lo cierto pero lo que les hizo al par de magos de oración seis fue demasiado despiadado –"eso lo sabemos pero no pudiste darles la oportunidad de cambiar." – decía lucy tocando una fibra sensible en gohan –"veras lucy tal vez en el pasado hubiera hecho eso pero uno de nuestros amigos me dijo algo que hasta hoy recuerdo con mucho respeto, hay enemigos que jamás entenderán con las palabras, es por eso que ahora a todos los seres malos a los que he enfrentado no les doy esa oportunidad porque nunca cambian." – decía gohan un poco melancólico recordando lo que le dijo el androide 16 antes de ser destruido por cell.

Erza y lucy volvieron a ser sacudidas por un argumento válido por gohan y erza podía confirmarlo ya que a lo largo de sus misiónes rango s en solitario sea topado con magos malignos que mienten diciendo que no harán maldades solo para no terminar en prisión, pero al cabo de unos pocos días vuelven a las andadas por lo cual acepto por completo el argumento de su novio, lucy por otro lado no sabía cómo procesarlo ya que no se ha topado con magos tan malos como el maestro zero y cobra, pero nada las preparo para la bomba que su amado demi sayajin estaba por lanzarles –"eso mismo le dije a una chica que amaba con todo mi ser, pero ella me dijo que no quería estar con un monstruo como yo, eso me dolió pero decidí seguir adelante con mis estudios y entrenamientos." – decía gohan en un tono decaído recordando esas palabras dichas por videl.

Aunque gohan no quedo solo después de eso, ya que la mejor amiga de videl eraza se quedo con el para ayudarlo a superar el dolor que le causo videl y ambos se acercaron muchísimo eso saco una sonrisa interna en gohan.

 _ **Mini Flas Back**_

 _Varios meses antes de que gohan partiera al planeta ertland el decidió contárselo a erasa aunque la bella chica rubia de ojos azules no se lo tomo muy bien –"como que vas a irte a otro planeta." – decía erasa sorpresivamente histérica cosa rara de ver ya que la chica era una dulzura y verla enojada y más aún histérica era como ver pasar por la tierra al comenta más raro en todo el universo –"bueno es que la verdad quiero ver uno de los tantos planetas que mi familia y yo hemos protegido por tanto tiempo." – decía gohan muy sereno calmando a la chica –"pero si te vas que pasara conmigo, será todo muy aburrido sin ti por aquí." – Decía erasa triste –"aun tienes a sharner y a videl y además no me iré por siempre, pero si por un tiempo muy largo." – decía gohan aun serenamente._

 _Erasa se puso de pie y empezó a caminar de arriba para abajo para incomodidad de gohan –"está bien no puedo impedir que hagas lo que te gusta, pero quiero que en este momento cierres los ojos." – pidió al final erasa con un notable rubor y nerviosismo, gohan asintió cerrando los ojos._

 _La oji azul con decisión le dio un beso a gohan el cual por la impresión abrió mucho los ojos, notando como erasa lo besaba mientras lagrimeaba un poco –"se que aun te duele lo que paso con videl, pero déjame decirte lo que siento por ti, tu desde que llegaste a la preparatoria me pareciste un chico muy lindo he inteligente, y a medida que te iba conociendo me di cuenta que eras una persona maravillosa y caí enamorada de ti, cuando quise decirte lo que sentía empezaste a salir con videl, pero ya no puedo tragármelo por más tiempo, quiero que el tiempo que aun estés aquí en la tierra quiero que seas mi novio, aunque sea por un breve tiempo y cerrar tu herida por completo." – decía erasa que ahora lloraba a lagrima viva._

 _Gohan se levantó de donde estaba y limpio las lágrimas de las mejillas de erasa le dio un suave beso que erasa correspondió con mucho cariño –"no se si sea una buena idea, pero estoy dispuesto a intentarlo." – dijo gohan haciendo que erasa volviera lo volviera a besar._

 _Desde ese dia gohan y erasa pasaban todo el tiempo que podían juntos, erasa se enamoraba cada vez mas de gohan y gohan superaba a videl a pasos agigantados, hasta el dia antes que gohan se fuera que tuvieron que terminar su corta pero reconfortante relación no sin antes gohan decirle algo a la chica que la alegro enormemente –"no importa que tan lejos vaya, ni cuánto tiempo pase te prometo que volveré por ti y te hare mi esposa." – dijo gohan dándole un beso a erasa que desencadeno otros sucesos ese día._

 _ **Fin Mini Flash Back**_

Lucy y erza al escuchar que fue rechazado por una persona importante para el las sorprendió y se sintieron mal de estar reprendiéndolo moralmente –"sabes gohan-kun si esa chica te dejo no te merecía, eres alguien maravilloso que piensa en los demás antes que en sí mismo" – decía erza abrazando por la espalda a gohan –"si erza tiene mucha razón, nosotras no te dejaremos solo porque seas despiadado con tus enemigos, ya que también erza es así un poco." – decía lucy mientras abrazaba a gohan del cuello avergonzando un poco a erza –"todas nosotras te amaremos como eres incondicionalmente." – dijo erza mientras abrazaba con más fuerza a gohan –"lose ahora solo tengo que cumplirle una promesa a alguien muy importante, que estuvo conmigo cuando fui rechazado." – Decía gohan recordando nuevamente a erasa -¿Quién es esa persona gohan-kun?- pregunto lucy curiosa –"su nombre es erasa ella y yo tuvimos una relación según ella para poder sanar mi corazón." – respondió gohan haciendo sonreír pícaramente a erza y lucy –"¿Cuándo conoceremos a nuestra hermana de harem?" – preguntaron simultáneamente erza y lucy –"ustedes son diabólicas chicas pero será en unos dos meses, cuando sea el cumpleaños de una amiga de la familia y las llevare a todas para que conozcan la tierra." – respondió gohan haciendo saltar de emoción a erza y lucy.

 **Bueno aquí está el capítulo 19, si me retrase debido a que los últimos días de diciembre hubo bajones constantes de luz, por lo cual no pude avanzar mucho.**

 **Ahora si voy a incluir a erasa al harem, porque sé que a la chica le va a gustar ya que es muy extrovertida y siempre quiere experimentar cosas nuevas.**

 **Si se preguntan si gohan y erasa tuvieron sexo, lo cual necesitaba para que sea un gohan experimentado en ese campo, para satisfacer a su harem masivo.**

 **Harem de gohan: erza, erasa, lucy, Mirajane, cana, Ur, Ultear, Yukino, Kagura, princesa Hisui, Brandish, androide 21, jenny y entre otras que aparecerán más adelante.**

 **Harem de goten: Wendy, Meredy y Sorano.**

 **Bueno hasta aquí este capítulo corto, pero bien detallado con lo que quería representar, en el próximo capítulo empieza el arco de edolas donde les tengo una sorpresa y pelea épica por lo cual el capítulo será más largo.**

 **He recibido mensajes preguntándome si voy a continuar con dragon ball dxd, bueno hagamos algo los que quieran una nueva actualización de dragon ball dxd, este capítulo tiene que llegar a los 20 comentarios antes del sábado, 20 comentarios los dejan en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya que aquí somos un poco más de cien seguidores asi que será pan comido, 20 comentarios diciéndome si o no a la nueva actualización de dragon ball dxd, por el momento yo fui GohanSayajin9, deseandoles un feliz año nuevo y hasta la próxima.**

Capítulo 20: Un Mundo Paralelo.


End file.
